Lost Half
by FF Obsession Twilight
Summary: Aunque ella se mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra, Bella siempre quiso creer en la magia del amor verdadero. Edward pudo haberle enseñado que esa clase de amor existía. Lástima que apareció muy tarde. ¿Aún puedes encontrar a tu alma gemela cuando tu alma ha sido completamente destruida? TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no nos pertenece, es de una gran autora llamada LyricalKris y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephenie Meyer así que a nosotras solo nos toca la parte de la traducción. DISFRUTEN! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Mala Cita.**

La cena transcurría muy bien, sorprendentemente. Al menos, Bella Swan no la odiaba tanto como esperaba.

Su cita, Mike Newton, era suficientemente agradable –enérgico, pero agradable –Era moderadamente atractivo y medianamente interesante. Ella no estaba particularmente intrigada pero tampoco estaba aburrida.

-Todo esto es un poco extraño, para ser honesta –respondió a una de sus preguntas –No soy gran fanática de las citas por internet –En realidad ella no era gran fanática del periodo de citas, pero esa era otra historia. –Es extraño. Sin ofender.

El hombre rubio sacudió su mano.

-No hay problema. Nunca he salido con una de mis chicas de las citas online. Será una nueva experiencia también para mí.

_Extraño, _pensó Bella, parpadeando porque sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar en su elección de palabras extrañas, Mike empezó a divagar, discutir las diferentes encuestas del sitio en el que se habían conocido. Bella había pasado más noches de lo que quería recordar tratando de descifrar los algoritmos - cómo afirma el sitio para que coincida con la gente basada en intereses comunes.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que las buenas relaciones sobre todo debían ser basadas en intereses en comunes.

_-Mira. Incluso en La Bella Durmiente y su Príncipe estaban interesados en bailar con completos extraños en los bosques. A veces es todo lo que se necesita, ¡pequeña chicharito!_

Pero, su madre había añadido, _el amor_ toma un brillo que nunca podría ser explicado con lógica.

Bella seguía recordando la voz de su madre en su oído como cuando leían cuentos de hadas en la cama. Su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco en su pecho, y ella rápidamente eliminó sus pensamientos acerca de las creativas historias de su madre. Ahora no era momento para ese dolor en particular.

-Se ahorra tanto trabajo, ¿no es así? –Mike preguntó, inclinándose sobre la mesa ligeramente.

"¿Qué es eso?" ¿De qué estaban hablando? Bella se apresuró a recordar lo último que dijo.

"Bueno, sabemos que estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Tenemos mucho en común".

Sus fríos ojos azules eran tan serios, ¿qué más podría hacer Bella a parte sonreír y asentir? _Este chico es un poco extraño._

Bella por dentro se amonestó por su pensamiento no tan caritativo. Todo el mundo era un poco raro, ¿no? Le había prometido a Rose que le daría a este chico una oportunidad.

Por otra parte, conseguiría quitarse a su amiga de encima por unos cinco años o más. Bella seguía intentando decirle a Rosalie que ella no necesitaba a otro para ser feliz. Eso, al parecer, nunca le importó a su amiga.

Aún así, mientras que Bella no podía decir que se la estaba pasando mal, tampoco podía decir que estaba impresionada.

Rose a veces se lamentaba de que Bella estaba hastiada de enamorarse sin alguna razón. En realidad, eso estaba realmente lejos de la verdad. Si tan sólo fuera porque la voz de su madre nunca estaba lejos, Bella creía que la magia del amor existía. Pero por mucho que su madre le había inculcado una arraigada creencia por ideas fantasiosas, su padre se había mantenido firme en su realidad.

Ella vio el mundo a través de los ojos de sus padres. Como su madre, ella vio el poder y la magia del amor, la dureza del espíritu humano, el poder de las cosas místicas. Pero la firme empuñadura de su padre en la realidad significaba que ella también sabía que el amor no detuvo al mundo de ser tan real. Las personas aun serían imperfectas. El amor no podría evitar que la gente cometa errores o sea herida. Y a veces, los chicos buenos iban a perder.

La vida no era mágica ni tenía finales felices.

Así que Bella simplemente prefirió no vivir con la cabeza en las nubes, soñando como La Bella Durmiente que un día la persona perfecta vendría por ella y la rescataría de un largo sueño. Ella tenía otras aspiraciones además del amor, y su vida era feliz aunque su cama estaba vacía.

Tal vez era una tontería, pero Bella no tenía el deseo de amamantar una tibia conexión por el simple hecho de no estar sola.

Cuando su cita con Mike se terminó, ella tenía toda la intención de desearle una buena noche y nunca verlo de nuevo. Esperaba qué el no quisiera algo más, que si sentía el deseo de pedirle otra cita, esperaría hasta que ellos estuvieran a salvo detrás de las pantallas de computadora. Sería menos raro y más fácil decepcionarlo educadamente cuando no estuvieran cara a cara.

Fuera del restaurante, Mike se giró hacia ella, tomando sus manos entre las de él. Ella se tensó, estaba a punto de quitar sus manos, pero él las sostuvo en un agarre alarmantemente fuerte. Sus ojos se clavaron en él, y Bella estaba aturdida momentáneamente por su expresión absolutamente serena. Su sonrisa era suave.

De repente, Bella se sentía tan completamente superada por el miedo, ella se congeló por completo, sus pensamientos era demasiado confusos para procesar el por qué de pronto quería salir corriendo lejos y rápido. Se quedó quieta mientras él se inclinó, rozando su mejilla con sus labios.

-Nos veremos muy pronto. Muy, muy pronto, hermosa Bella –él susurró sobre su oído.

Y la dejo ir, deseándole una buena noche y alejándose, silbando, sin mirar atrás.

A Bella le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta que estaba temblando.

Se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello tímidamente, confundida del por qué estaba tan afectada. Ridículamente, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, y pasó un minuto antes de que recordara como caminar. Se tambaleó hacia su coche como si estuviera borracha.

Mientras se dirigía a casa, Bella no podía dejar de temblar ante el sentimiento que la había superado. Su piel se erizó, sus pensamientos estaban al borde de una teñida paranoia.

Pero seguramente estaba siendo ridícula. No era como si Mike la hubiera lastimado. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Sólo le había besado la mejilla!

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan descolocada?

Y ella seguía estándolo. Se sentía como si su carne se arrastrara, como si estuviera cubierta de alguna baba invisible que la hacía sentirse sucia. Fue la cosa más lejanamente agradable, esa sensación.

En el momento en que se detuvo en su pequeña casa, ella se había convencido de que era sólo una caricia. Mike no había hecho nada malo, y nunca tendría que volver a verlo, además. Sea lo que fuera, era una reacción exagerada a la mínima invasión de Mike en la burbuja de su espacio personal.

Respirando profundo, salió del carro. A pesar de que nunca antes había tenido miedo de la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba su casa, parecía extrañamente siniestro y ahora ella miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo, su mente hacía formas aterradoras de las sombras oscuras.

Era todo lo que podía hacer para contenerse de lanzarse a su puerta como un niño huyendo de un trueno. Se obligó a respirar hondo. Dio un paso, decidida a mantener su ritmo a un paso normal, sólo para colocar una mano sobre su boca, ahogando un grito cuando oyó un disturbio en los arbustos.

_Es sólo un gato. Mantén el jodido control, Swan._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, sacó su teléfono. Ella envió a Rose un texto rápido, siendo cortante.

**La cita estuvo bien. Casa. Sí, sola. Nos vemos el viernes.**

Justo cuando estaba poniendo el teléfono en el bolso, y comenzando a buscar las llaves, oyó otro crujido y el inconfundible sonido de las pisadas rápidas en una fracción de segundo antes de que se encontrara a sí misma con sus brazos pegados a los costados. Ella jadeó, sintiendo un pinchazo y un ardor en su cuello. Justo cuando se preparaba para gritar, una mano surgió, agarrando rudamente su boca.

-Está bien. Cálmate. Sólo respira profundo.

La sangre de Bella se le heló cuando reconoció la voz.

Mike.

Ella se agitó violentamente, tratando desesperadamente de soltar los brazos de Mike de su entorno.

-Cálmate, Bella. Tómalo con calma, chica dulce. Vas a tener sueño en tan sólo unos segundos. Sólo relájate. No luches.

Ella luchó. Luchó ferozmente tanto como podía. Él tenía razón. Lo que había atrapado su cuello ardía en sus venas, pero pudo sentir su cuerpo cada vez más liviano. Ella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, sus gritos amortiguados contra la mano de él.

-Eso es. Sí. Estás bien, chica dulce. Va a estar bien. Te tengo ahora –continuó arrullándola absurdamente cuando sus sacudidas espasmódicas disminuyeron. Su visión se estaba difuminando alrededor de los bordes. Ella estaba cayendo - cayendo en sus brazos, hacia el sucio suelo del bosque que rodeaba su casa.

¿Cuándo se había alejado tanto del camino?

Bella luchó, pero sus párpados se sentían tan pesados. Los pensamientos giraban desconectados en la cabeza. Incluso su pánico se estaba desvaneciendo. Todo se estaba desvaneciendo.

Ella estaba en el suelo y él estaba tocando su rostro. Podía ver sus gélidos ojos azules. Eran tan tranquilos. Parecía malo. Tan malo.

-Tú y yo, muchacha Bella. Vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos. Ya lo verás. Tú eres la única. Creo que realmente eres la única.

Quería gritar su terror, pero su lengua se sentía demasiado gruesa en la boca. El sonido salió más como un gemido.

El desenfoque invadió su visión y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Que les pareció? A que no está interesante?! Lo amaron? Lo odiaron?**

**Edward aparecerá en el siguiente cap y veremos cómo le va a Bella así que solo espérenlo!**

**Dejen sus reviews y díganme qué les pareció**

**Pasen un bonito día y les vaya todo bien**

**Kisses and huggies from Emo. and the other girls :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, es de una gran autora llamada LyricalKris y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephenie Meyer así que a nosotras solo nos queda la parte de la traducción. DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Dos días se fueron.

Un muy molesto y continuo repiqueteo ruidoso insistía en despertar a Edward Cullen de lo más profundo de su sueño.

Edward no era una persona madrugadora. Como todo buen fanático de las computadoras, vivía principalmente en la noche. Su hermana, cariñosamente, lo acusó de ser un vampiro. Al parecer una experta en el tema, con frecuencia le decía que las criaturas de la noche tenían mala suerte en el amor. Al menos, por lo general había una especie de sangría involucrada, y seamos honestos –el tipo de gente en ese tipo de juego probablemente sería demasiado para un alma tímida como Edward.

-No soy tímido –Edward le había dicho a su hermana con amargura.

Y no lo era, pero tenía que admitir beber sangre de chicas góticas no era una experiencia desagradable.

Los repiqueteos no lo dejaban volver a sus sueños. Se estaban haciendo bastante molestos, de hecho.

Se levantó de la cama –literalmente rodó de la cama al suelo –y se arrastró sobre sus pies. Su mente empezó a funcionar de nuevo, disparando con todos los pistones.

Era temprano. Muy, muy temprano. La primera luz del día. El tipo de mañana que Edward prefería no saber que existía a menos que aún no fuera a acostarse.

Temprano y alguien estaba tocando su puerta.

Algo no estaba bien. Algo estaba terrible, terriblemente mal.

Pensando en su madre, en su padre, en su hermana, Edward atendió rápidamente.

Había dos personas al otro lado de la puerta. Un hombre y una mujer.

Policía.

Esto en verdad no estaba bien.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó, su voz seguía adormilada. Empezaba a sentir los primeros pinchazos de pánico. La adrenalina lo empujó a un estado de alerta, y quería hacer algo pero ¿qué?

-¿Edward Cullen? –La mujer preguntó, y Edward asintió. Su intestino se revolvía incomodo. –Necesitamos su ayuda en un caso de secuestro.

_**~0~**_

Edward era el Director Ejecutivo y fundador de By The Numbers, Inc., una exitosa comunidad online que unía gente basándose en sus gustos para ser amigos primera y principalmente.

La policía había llevado a Edward a su oficina, donde había sido presentado al Agente del FBI, Aro Scarpinato y su equipo. Según ellos, uno de los más grandes suscriptores, quien se hacía llamar Mike Newton había utilizado el servicio de Edward para encontrar y dirigirse a otro usuario, Isabella Swan. Los dos se habían quedado de ver por primera vez la noche del miércoles. En la noche del viernes, Isabella tenía planes para encontrarse con su amiga, Rosalie Hale. Nunca llegó. Y ya era la mañana del sábado.

La oficina de Edward estaba llena de agentes del FBI. Una vez que consiguieron la información que necesitaba e ingresaron a las bases de datos correctas, lo apartaron y lo pusieron a trabajar. Le dijeron un poco de lo que estaban buscando. De la conversación, él dudo que aún supieran lo que buscaban.

Edward se sentía totalmente enfermo.

Su intención con sus negocios era absolutamente nobles. A diferencia de otras comunidades, él no le prometió a nadie que podría encontrar el amor. Él creía que el amor era una emoción con un poco de magia adjunta, no algo que podía asignársele un número de algún algoritmo.

Todo lo que su servicio en realidad ofrecía era una oportunidad de conexión. Basada en encuestas que una persona hacía, les daban sugerencias de amigos, apuntadas en dirección a personas con gustos parecidos. La idea no era encontrar el amor, era combatir la soledad, poniendo gente en contacto con otros que eran parecidos. Cada relación seria –fuera amistosa o romántica –empezaba con una base común.

La pareja del agente Scarpinato, Marcus Ricci interrumpió los pensamientos de Edward.

-¿Cómo lo lleva, señor Cullen?

Edward suspiró.

-¿Acaso importa? Estoy seguro aquí en mi oficina cuando esa pobre mujer... –Tragó saliva, con la garganta dolorosamente apretada. -¿Y sabes cuál es la verdadera estupidez de esto? Ella sólo hizo la encuesta básica, Cualquier encaja cuando ella había contestado una encuesta que es muy superficial... Una similitud superficial

-Bueno, es difícil decir en este momento como Newton se dirigió a ella. Bien podría ser que él estaba buscando imágenes y tomó su cara por alguna razón u otra.

Automáticamente, la mirada de Edward se fue hacia el perfil en la pantalla principal de la habitación –una pantalla suficientemente grande y larga que todos podían ver. La sonrisa sugestiva de Isabella, significaba para Edward, que estaba impaciente por la persona detrás de la cámara, pero resignada con la idea de tomarse la foto. En otras circunstancias, habría sido divertido por su expresión. Ahora, él estaba embrujado. Frotándose los ojos con las manos, Edward negó con la cabeza al agente Ricci.

-No es así como funciona el servicio. Usted sólo tiene acceso a las imágenes de las personas que coincidan en algún nivel –dijo con aire ausente, sintiéndose enfermo y culpable.

Un programa que diseñó había puesto a esta mujer en peligro.

Cualquier otro día, Edward era feliz de hablar acerca de sus programas orgullosamente. Había tenido mucho cuidado con cada uno de ellos, teniendo en cuenta la psicología del ser humano, que no era a menudo científicamente lógico. Por ejemplo, una persona con una mayor propensión a la afición por los animales nunca sería emparejado con alguien que era indiferente o desdeñoso sobre el tema. Los animales son un tema temperamental, por así decirlo, y la gente de otras maneras compatibles podrían olvidar todas las formas en que son similares si no estaban de acuerdo en un hecho. Los animales podían ser motivo de ruptura.

Incluso si no encontraban el amor, los clientes de Edward solían encontrar amistades duraderas. Le gustaba pensar que estaba en el negocio de almas gemelas, que era una hermosa conexión que podía y solía durar más que las relaciones amorosas más adultas. Era más fácil mantener un amigo por toda una vida que mantener a un amante, después de todo.

No se suponía que pasaría esto. No pretendía conducir maniáticos a gente inocente.

Los agentes le habían advertido de que la prensa se enteraría de esta situación en breve, y cuando lo hicieran, Edward y su compañía estarían en bancarrota. En ese momento, Edward no podría importarle menos, pero sabía que tenía tantas otras personas en quienes pensar. Tendría que llamar a su cuñado pronto. Jasper Whitlock era un abogado de negocios y una persona intuitiva. Él sabría qué decirle a la prensa.

En un mundo ideal, las disculpas de Edward se las reservaría para Isabella e Isabella solamente. Pero entonces, en un mundo ideal, esto nunca habría ocurrido.

- ¿Cree usted que su familia me verá? –Preguntó Edward en voz baja. El agente Ricci hizo una mueca.

-Parece que la señorita Swan no tiene familia –dijo en voz baja. –Sus padres, abuelos... todos están muertos. No hay hermanos o hermanas. No hay tías o tíos.

El nudo en el estómago de Edward creció junto con el nudo en la garganta.

Le habían dicho antes que era probable que Newton la hubiera secuestrado después de su cita de la noche del miércoles. Nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida hasta la noche del viernes.

Nadie se dio cuenta.

La hermana de Edward a menudo le acusaba de ser un recluido, y supuso que no estaba lejos de la verdad. Le había llevado a la policía algún tiempo para seguirle la pista porque había alquilado apartamentos en toda la ciudad con la intención específica de ser capaz de alejarse de todo el mundo en cualquier momento que quisiera. La ironía de su situación fue siempre que no pudo encontrar por sí mismo lo que él encontraba por los demás. Tenía pocos amigos y no tenía amantes.

Pero si hubiera desaparecido una noche, no habría tomado mucho tiempo para que alguien lo averiguara.

Cuando dormía hasta tarde, su mejor amigo y director financiero Ben Cheney le llamaba para que se levantara. Él habría sabido entonces, cuando sólo habían pasado unas horas.

O su madre habría llamado al mediodía. A veces, Edward estaba molesto por la frecuencia con que su madre lo llamaba para charlar, sólo para comprobar.

O Alice habría entrado en su departamento por algo.

Alguien lo habría sabido. No habrían sido días.

-Hay una amiga, sin embargo –continuó el agente Ricci. –La amiga que informó de su desaparición. Voy a preguntarle si está bien para que usted pueda comunicarse con ella –ofreció.

Edward asintió con la cabeza con fuerza.

-Sí. Por favor.

El hombre se acercó a ver lo que podía arreglar, y Edward se hundió en la silla en un rincón tranquilo. Le dolían los brazos de cruzarlos con tanta fuerza. Su golpeaba la cabeza mientras sacudía su cerebro, preguntándose qué podía hacer. Su corazón herido por esta mujer, sabiendo que en donde sea que ella estuviera, estaba herida, o por ultimo, aterrada.

Después de un momento de tranquilidad, demasiado inquieto para ver a todos los demás trabajando para encontrar a esta mujer mientras él se sentía tan impotente, Edward arrastró su portátil. Iniciando sesión, se encontró con el perfil de Isabella.

Había poca información en su página. Era evidente que no era uno de los usuarios hardcore que tomaron todas las encuestas y se obsesionaban con cada centímetro de su perfil. Sólo la información necesaria estaba disponible. Tenía 24 años de edad. A pesar de que habían dicho que encontraron evidencias del secuestro de una casa que poseía en Forks, su ciudad natal era Seattle. Había un puñado de letras en la sección de citas favoritas, la mayoría de los cuales Edward reconoció, y muy poco más.

Si ella estaba sola en el mundo, en la estimación de Edward ya había sufrido bastante.

Una voz persistente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza susurró que probablemente ya estaba muerta. ¿No era esa una estadística que había oído? Las primeras 24 horas eran cruciales, y se hubieran escapado mientras no hubiera nadie más sabio. Enojado, Edward empujó lejos esa voz.

No podía ser cierto. Simplemente no podía.

Incluso en esa imagen fija, parecía rebotar en la página. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de vida, que se negó a imaginarlos cerrados, su expresión marcada por la muerte.

Porque si ella estaba muerta, él nunca tendría la oportunidad de aclarar bien esto. Él haría lo que fuera por ella –porque sin querer la había puesto en ese camino –Edward estaba decidido a hacerlo. Todo lo que ella quería. Él tenía los medios. Él se aseguraría de que ella nunca sufriera de nuevo.

Ellos sólo tenían que encontrarla.

Lo siento, pensó para aquella mujer, pasando sus dedos por aquella cara hermosa. Lo siento, en serio, y mucho.

_**0**_

Había dedos en su cara. Dedos gentiles. Dedos acariciadores.

-Despierta, despierta, hermosa Bella. Vamos. Despierta.

Bella se despertó con un gemido y se encogió. A pesar de que estaba apretada en un ovillo, sus piernas dobladas contra su pecho y su cuerpo se estiró tan lejos como la esquina lo permitió, ella se dobló con más fuerza, tratando de escapar de su toque a pesar de que no tenía adónde ir.

-Mírame, chica bonita. Tengo un poco de agua para ti. ¿Hmm? Agua.

Le habló como si fuera un perro o un niño pequeño. La hacía sentir enferma. Todo en él la ponía enferma.

Pero estaba terriblemente sedienta. La boca y la garganta incómodamente secas desde hacía unas horas. Aspiró por la nariz, tratando de encontrar la calma suficiente para girar la cabeza. Ella no podía mostrarle cuán desesperadamente aterrada estaba. El miedo le dificultaba pensar, de todos modos, y ella necesitaba todo el ingenio que poseía. Tenía que mantener la calma porque su ira o el miedo – ambos lo molestaban a él.

Y cuando se molestaba, las cosas iban muy mal para ella.

-Vamos, Bella. Necesitas beber un poco de agua.

_Jodido cabrón psicópata._ Si no la ha atado en su sótano, ella haría algo bien. Ella sería capaz de beber toda el agua que necesitaba y por otro lado tal vez comer un poco de comida.

Reprimiendo su temperamento, Bella volvió la cabeza hacia él. Él la "ayudó", inclinando la cabeza alta y sosteniendo el vaso hacia sus labios secos y agrietados. Ella bebió. Dolía, su garganta estaba magullada, pero el agua estaba helada y deliciosa. El agua helada apaciguó su garganta aunque tragar era doloroso. Se apoyó en el vaso, bebiendo con avidez.

-Ten cuidado. Poco a poco, o vas a vomitar otra vez.

Ella quería decirle que se jodiera y muriera. La primera noche, no había vomitado porque bebía demasiado rápido, había vomitado, porque su estómago se revolvió cuando él la tocaba.

_Además, gilipollas, el malestar estomacal ocurre cuando llenas a alguien con drogas._

Sus pensamientos aún eran lento, pero probablemente tenía más que ver con el hambre y la sed que por alguna droga que todavía había en su sistema.

Mike dejó el vaso en el suelo detrás de él y se sentó a su lado.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró. Ella tiró de sus ataduras, haciendo una mueca por el roce de la cuerda en su piel ya irritada. Sus muñecas estaban unidas a una unidad de estanterías metálicas, donde la había traído la noche anterior.

Al menos ella supuso que era la noche anterior. El tiempo estaba doblado y retorcido en este lugar.

Mike comenzó a correr sus dedos por el costado de su cuello.

-Mírame.

Bella dudó.

Los dedos de Mike fueron a la barbilla, obligándola a alzar cabeza.

-Mírame. –Su tono era áspero.

Tragándose de nuevo un gemido, Bella respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza, en silencio, repitiendo el mantra que había adaptado cada vez que tenía que mirarlo a los ojos.

_No vas a ser la última cara que veo. No vas a ser mi asesino. Tengo cosas que hacer, y las voy a hacer._

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sonrió suavemente, encajando la mano a la mejilla.

-¿Te has calmado desde anoche, eh? ¿Has aprendido la lección?

Dudaba que realmente quisiera una respuesta, por lo que ella esperó. Efectivamente, se fue sin que ella le dijera una palabra.

-Espero que ahora entiendas que no quiero hacerte daño, pero lo haré si es para tu propio bien o el nuestro. – Estaba acariciando su mejilla suavemente. Ella trató de no estremecerse. Si se dio cuenta de su incomodidad, Mike no lo demostró, pero siguió hablando tranquilamente. -¿Tú y yo, nena? Vamos a echarnos un buen polvo.

-Mira, mi madre siempre me enseñó que las relaciones eran un montón de trabajo duro. A veces, tienes que hacer lo difícil, ponerte de pie y ser un hombre. –Ella había estado tratando de apartar la mirada. Él apretó su agarre en la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo. -Un hombre tiene que saber cómo mantener a su mujer en la fila.

Bella mordió el interior de su mejilla. Su tono plácido era enloquecedor. Sus palabras fueron enloquecedoras. Sin duda, él tenía que estar jugando alguna broma equivocada y elaborada. Tenía que ser así. No había nadie así de delirante.

¿Cómo lucía el mundo en la cabeza de este hombre?

Pero él no estaba jugando. Era totalmente en serio. Sabía por experiencia que creía cada palabra que decía. Su realidad existente en una red delicada y frágil de mentiras que se había dicho a sí mismo. No parecía importarle lo que ella quería, dijo, o lo mucho que luchó, en lo que a él concernía, ella le pertenecía a él - que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

También había visto de primera mano, con experiencia, lo que sucedió cuando alguien amenazó esa realidad.

-Necesito que entiendas. Conozco tu tipo. Eres... enérgica. Engreída. Si te calmas, podrás ver lo que veo. –Sus dedos estaban jugando con el borde de su playera, haciendo que su estómago gire con ansiedad. –Realmente somos el uno para el otro. Cuando te des cuenta, la vida será muy, muy buena, y no voy a tener que hacer cosas como estas.

Las náuseas le hacían difícil el mantener incluso el poco de agua. Respiraba entrecortadamente, las lágrimas pinchaban la esquina de sus ojos, mientras tiraba de su camisa, exponiendo su cuello y su hombro. Le dio un beso en la piel, Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, girando las muñecas, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse y a la vez mantener el resto de su cuerpo inmóvil.

Su supervivencia dependía de que él no se enojara.

-Oh, ¿qué es esto? -Sacó la camisa al final de su espalda. Sonaba divertido. –Tienes un tatuaje.

_Varios, pero no estás viendo los demás_, pensó.

-¿T…T…Te gusta los tatuajes?

-No realmente.

Bella logró tragar de nuevo el gimoteo hacia el fondo de su garganta. Él tiraba de su camisa para ver mejor el tatuaje en su hombro. La tela se rasgaba.

-Sin embargo, este es una especie de atractivo. Supongo. –Pasó la punta de su dedo sobre él, trazando las líneas. –Hermoso.

El temperamento de Bella se encendió. Ella casi le gruñó que no lo tocara. Ella casi comenzaba a llorar. Sus tatuajes eran importantes para ella, y de alguna manera, de todo lo que había hecho, esta fue la peor violación que él le había infligido. Este era el que más le había dolido, era para simbolizar sus padres –un trozo de la firme y plateada luna envolviendo la tierra firme.

Besó su hombro otra vez.

-Si puedes mantener tu buen comportamiento, puedes ir arriba a cenar esta noche. ¿Te gustaría eso? –Estaba depositando besos por su cuello hasta la barbilla. -¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

Había presionado dos de sus dedos en su mejilla, girando su cabeza hacia él, sus labios inquisitivos a lo largo de la barbilla.

Arriba estaba más cerca de la libertad. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba arriba, más tiempo tendría para idear una manera de escapar.

Sus ojos revolotearon hacia la estrecha escalera que conducía al primer piso, desde el sótano en donde había estado atrapada durante dos días.

Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa para salir.

Volvió un poco la cabeza, rozando sus labios con los de él. Ella tuvo que tragar la bilis que le subió a la garganta mientras que con una sonrisa en los labios, Mike tomó la iniciativa y la besó.

Prolongado el beso tanto como podía, Bella cubrió un sollozo suave con un jadeo mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo, rompiendo el beso.

-Yo, um. Sí. Eso estaría bien.

Mike parecía complacido.

-Podemos tratar de hablar otra vez.

-Sí. M...M…Me gustaría eso. –Mantuvo la cabeza del lado contrario para que no pudiera ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Le acarició el pelo suavemente.

-Esto va a funcionar, tu y yo lo sé, lo estoy haciendo bien esta vez... –Él se puso en pie.

El alivio la inundó, y Bella se apresuró a reactivar su cerebro nuevo.

-Hey, um. ¿Mike?

Había estado a unos pasos de ella, pero se detuvo.

Tomó otra respiración para mantener el equilibrio, Bella lo miró, con un amago de una sonrisa.

-¿Puedes, tal vez...? –Levantó los brazos, indicando las cuerdas alrededor de su muñeca.

Se inclinó, tocando su barbilla con los dedos.

-Hermosa Bella. Soy más inteligente que eso. He cometido algunos errores con mis chicas anteriores. –Inclinándose hacia abajo, con las manos sobre las rodillas, él le sonrió. –No voy a correr ningún riesgo. No voy a dejar que nos arruines.

Besando su frente, le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla por última vez y subió las escaleras. Bella se estremeció cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba y el clic de la cerradura se desplazaba por el lugar.

Tan pronto como ella estaba segura de que no iba a volver, Bella se quedó sin aliento, aspirando bocanadas de aire. Su cuerpo fue sacudido por temblores, y ella lloraba en silencio, sin consuelo, con la cabeza contra sus brazos doloridos.

_Mantenlos juntos._

Se permitió que las lágrimas salieran y respiró profundamente, tratando de encontrar la calma de nuevo. El miedo amenazó con enviar su razón fuera de su mente, y sabía que no podía dejarla.

_Voy a salir de aquí. No me voy a morir aquí._

El férreo control alrededor de sus pulmones se estrechó, su respiración era más estrangulada cuando recordaba la conversación una y otra vez en su cabeza.

No era la primera vez que se refería a ella como una de sus chicas. La elección de palabras de Mike le ocasionó una pregunta aterradora.

Si ella era una más de sus chicas, ¿qué había pasado con las demás?

* * *

**Hola hola! Les gusto? Quisieron ver muerto a Mike tanto como yo?**

**Edward apareció! *salto de alegría* Al parecer uno puede sentir algo de interés en una persona a través de una foto! Y pudimos ver que tan mal psicológicamente está Mike pero todavía queda mucho más por ver**

**Por favor dejen sus reviews, los contesto todos. Es lo mejor que me pueden dar**

**Que les vaya muy bien en todo lo hagan**

**Kisses and hugs from Emo. and the other girls**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no nos pertenece, es de una gran autora LyricalKris y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephenie Meyer así que a nosotras solo nos toca la parte de la traducción. DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El juego de la espera.**

De alguna manera, Mike había construido una mujer en su cabeza que en realidad no existía. Él había elegido rasgos diminutos y comentarios simples, amplificándolos para adaptarse a lo que él quería oír. Él estaba enamorado de esa mujer, completamente enamorado de ella.

Lo única Bella que él conocía era la que había creado en su mente retorcida.

-Ah, Bella. Podemos hablar durante horas sin quedarnos sin palabras, ¿no?

Bella se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Un comentario sarcástico y furioso estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero ella lo mantuvo atado tan fuerte como ella lo estaba. Después de todo, ella estaba en su mejor comportamiento. Así fue como ella había ganado el feliz privilegio de sentarse en esta mesa, conversando.

La mesa estaba arriba, sin embargo, más cerca de la puerta. La mesa estaba más cerca de la libertad.

-Es bueno –Dijo ella en caso de que esperara una respuesta.

Su sonrisa era adorable. Cortó otro pedazo de pollo y lo acercó a sus labios. A Bella se le revolvió el estómago, la hacía sentirse tan enferma, pero ella se inclinó hacia delante, tomando el pollo entre los dientes. Negar a sí misma el sustento no ayudaría. Tenía que ser lo más fuerte posible en caso de que surgiera la oportunidad de escapar.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para que no tuviera que mirarlo mientras masticaba. En cambio, ella se miró las muñecas, atadas fuertemente a cada brazo de la silla.

Así es como él mantenía su atención tan concentrada en él. Ella era literalmente una audiencia cautiva.

Él le dio de comer otro bocado de la cena, y Bella dejó su mente vagar mientras masticaba. Se quedó mirando su piel, amargamente fascinada por la forma en que los hilos individuales de la gruesa cuerda que la ataban estaban manchados de sangre. La cuerda rozaba su piel constantemente, y Mike la mantenía atada a excepción de cuando la dejó ir al baño.

La mantenía indefensa.

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco y ella dio un grito de sorpresa cuando Mike tomó su silla, tirando de ella hacia delante. Sus ojos azules como el hielo se redujeron, llenos de irritación.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. –Su voz era grave y peligrosa.

-Yo…Yo lo siento –Tartamudeó ella rápidamente. Su corazón latía tan rápido contra su pecho, difícilmente lo podía oír por la sangre golpeando a través de sus oídos. –Sólo me distraje, eso es todo. No…no…no quería. Lo siento.

Había tirado la silla para que sus piernas tocaran la parte delantera de su silla. Sus piernas estaban abiertas. Estaban cara a cara. Mientras la observaba, Bella se esforzó por mantener la respiración constante, pero no ayudaban los pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban atemorizados, o la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó, esperando su reacción.

Levantó la mano y Bella se encogió, pero él sólo la puso brevemente contra su mejilla. Él comenzó a acariciar su piel. Su mejilla. Su barbilla. Él acarició su cuello con la mano entera, acariciando metódicamente mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Es de mala educación no escuchar cuando alguien está hablando, Bella. Lo sabes, pequeña niña.

Sus mimos eran más ásperos. Estaba presionando sobre su cuello, por lo que era difícil para ella respirar.

-Por favor –Susurró ella, aterrorizada.

-Empiezo a pensar que tu mamá no te educó bien, no te enseñó a ser una buena niña.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, una lágrima surgió, deslizándose por su mejilla. El miedo y la presión de la palma de su mano en su garganta le hicieron casi imposible el hablar.

-Lo siento –Se las arregló para hablar –Seré buena. Por favor.

Él se inclinó para estar nariz con nariz.

-¿Sabes lo qué me hacía mi madre cuando era grosero? ¿Lo sabes?

Ella sólo pudo verlo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Levantó la mano de su cuello y Bella jadeó, respirando profundamente. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y cuando él levantó la mano delante de su cara, ella no pudo entender lo que estaba tratando de mostrar. Cuando ella se centró en su mano, ella se quedó sin aliento.

Ella no se había dado cuenta antes, pero la palma de su mano derecha estaba mutilada, con muchas cicatrices.

Viendo su reacción horrorizada, Mike sonrió.

Se puso en pie de repente y Bella no pudo evitar un grito mientras arrastraba su silla a la estufa. Bella saltó cuando prendió la hornilla. El nudo en la garganta creció, y su corazón latía tan rápido, que ella se sorprendió de que no explotara.

Ajeno o simplemente sin estar preocupado por lo asustada que estaba, Mike buscó en el cajón más cercano a la estufa. Sacó un cuchillo horrible con mango de madera y manteniendo la parte metálica sobre la llama.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió a Bella que las líneas de sus cicatrices tenían una forma... la forma en que podrían aparecer si alguien puso un cuchillo justo de ese tamaño contra su palma. Ella tragó saliva, ignorando el dolor en la garganta.

-Mike, por favor. Fue un error. No va a suceder de nuevo.

Él se puso feliz.

-Eso es lo que dije todo el tiempo, pero me tomó un tiempo para aprender de verdad. –Él levantó la mano otra vez. -¿Ves?

Ahora que sabía lo que estaba viendo, ella vio cinco cicatrices distintas, cada uno con la forma del cuchillo.

Al prender la estufa, llevó el cuchillo lejos de las llamas y se plantó delante de ella.

-Pero aprendí, y yo era sólo un niño. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? Debes saber una mejor.

Sus ojos se congelaron en el cuchillo y la forma en que brillaba el rojo fundido en los bordes. Ella estaba temblando, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que le dolía.

-Fue un accidente. –Ella era muy consciente de que su voz era apenas un gemido, pero no le importaba eso, no ahora. –Por favor.

Ella dio un gritito cuando él envolvió su cabello alrededor de su mano libre, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás. Bella cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua para no rogar. Podía sentir el calor del metal mientras sostenía el cuchillo encima de su clavícula.

-¡Mírame! –Mike demandó, apretando su mano en el pelo de ella.

Sin atreverse a desobedecer, Bella abrió los ojos.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Bella estaba perturbada, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Lo siento por no escuchar –Dijo rápidamente. Casi no hubo volumen en su voz. –No va a suceder de nuevo. Te lo prometo. Lo siento mucho.

Él la estudió con atención, y asintió con la cabeza, con su mirada satisfecha.

-Tal vez sea sólo un tonto, pero te creo. –Arrojó el cuchillo hacia el fregadero, y Bella gritó suavemente, temblando de alivio. Ella abrió la boca de nuevo cuando él le dio un ligero tirón de pelo y movió su cara para tenerla a tan sólo una pulgada de la de ella. -No harás que me arrepienta de ser indulgente, ¿no?

A pesar de que él tenía su cabello, ella negó con la cabeza minuciosa y frenéticamente.

–No. Gra…Gra…Gracias.

La soltó, parándose para mirarla desde arriba. La mirada tierna estaba de vuelta y Bella no podía dejar de temblar mientras levantaba la mano, quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Mamá... podía ser un poco difícil a veces. –Reflexionó, con un tono un poco más lejano. –Pero aprendí bien. Me hizo aprender bien. Tienes que pagar por tus pecados.

Bella casi tenía su respiración bajo control a pesar de que seguía temblando, tratando de mantener a raya sus lágrimas. Ella sollozó, sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más coherentes.

No era la primera vez que mencionaba a su madre.

Era obvio que no iba a ser capaz de vencerlo. Sus manos casi nunca estaban libres, y no parecía que estuviera ganando su confianza a buen ritmo. Bella era consciente de que necesitaba algo más, aunque no sabía qué.

Información. Ella necesitaba información-

-Dime… dime más sobre tu madre –ella pidió con voz ligera, tratando de distraerlo de su monologo.

Entonces, su mirada se oscureció, y había algo maniático en la forma en que brillaban mientras sonreía lentamente. Había una extraña manera cantarina cuando hablaba.

-¿Mamá? Oh, ella también tuvo que pagar sus transgresiones. Ella tenía que sentirse mal por lo que hizo. Fue su culpa. Fue su culpa cuando perdí a la primera.

La sangre en sus venas parecía haber sido remplazada por agua helada, y Bella se estremeció. Aún viéndose un poco loco, Mike sacó su navaja y la liberó de sus ataduras, tirándolas a sus pies. Él envolvió su cintura, empujándola con fuerza hacia él.

Aunque sus manos estaban libres, Bella no se atrevió a tomar represalias después. Su apretón fue firme en torno a ella –casi magullador –y mientras la miraba, colocó la punta del cuchillo contra su mejilla. Su expresión era fría, casi desapasionada mientras arrastraba la hoja del cuchillo hacia abajo, rozando el otro lado de su barbilla y presionándola contra su cuello, sin poner la presión suficiente para lastimar la piel...

Ella gimió y él se rió por lo bajo.

Cuando se inclinó para besarla, Bella finalmente cerró los ojos otra vez, deseando que su cuerpo mantuviera la calma, aún a pesar de su aversión. Quería correr, pero no podía. Todavía no.

_No vas a ser la última cara que veré. No serás mi asesino. Tengo cosas que hacer, y las haré._

_**0**_

Edward revolvió su café, mirando distraídamente como la espuma se movía y se unía al color oscuro del fondo. Se sirvió crema, viendo como el marrón oscuro se aclaraba.

Dejando la crema, se frotó los ojos. Nunca había estado tan cansado en toda su vida, y él había pasado días enteros tanto en la codificación como el juego antes. Este cansancio era diferente. Su alma se sentía agotada y cansada.

Todo le recordaba a la mujer. El color del café era de sus ojos y su cabello. La espuma hizo un diseño que imaginaba ser una boca ancha y gritando con impenetrable dolor.

Con furia, tomó de la espuma de la copa, tratando de no pensar en eso.

Levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a una rubia escultural seguida del linebacker de un hombre entrar al comedor. Reconoció la tensión en sus hombros, el pesado conjunto de sus frentes y bocas. Estaban entendiblemente estresados y entristecidos, preocupados.

De pie, levantó la mano en señal de saludo, y se dirigieron hacia él, la rubia luciendo cautelosa.

-¿Rosalie Hale? –Edward preguntó, su voz suave cuando estuvieron a su alcance.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento, y Edward ofreció su mano.

–Soy Edward Cullen. –Rosalie miró la mano como si estuviera sucia, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mira, la razón por la que accedí a reunirme con usted fue para ver cual es su problema. Es repugnante que sólo esté pensando en su imagen cuando mi amiga…

Edward levantó las manos con la palma hacia arriba, implorando que se detuviera.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué cree que estoy haciendo aquí?

-Inventando excusas, apuesto. Esperando a que no lo demandemos ni a usted y a su empresa cuando la encontremos –Espetó Rosalie.

-Rose –El hombre grande amonestó suavemente, sus manos en sus hombros.

Edward respiró profundamente para calmar los nervios y calmar su irritación. Hizo un gesto hacia la cabina.

-Por favor, tome asiento.

Rosalie lo miró, pero se sentó. El hombre grande le tendió la mano.

-Soy Emmett McCarty, por cierto –Dijo. –El prometido de Rosalie.

-Me gustaría poder decir que es un placer conocerte, pero dadas las circunstancias, me gustaría mucho no haberlos conocido nunca. –Dijo Edward en voz baja, con sinceridad.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza fuertemente.

-Sí. Lo escucho.

Se sentaron, y Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa, con las manos cruzadas.

-En cuanto a su acusación, me gustaría asegurarles que no estoy aquí por mi nombre o mi empresa. De hecho, mi equipo jurídico me habían aconsejado _no_ hablar con usted, señorita Hale. –Ella arqueó una ceja y su elegante manicura.

-¿Lo habían?

-Todos sabían muy bien que no los habría escuchado, no de esto. Francamente, yo no pedí su permiso. –Dejó escapar un suspiro. –Le pedí verla porque... –Lo había ensayado tantas, tantas veces, pero las palabras eran difíciles. Tragó saliva, apenas capaz de hablar por la emoción que brotaba de su garganta. –No puedo decirle cuánto lo siento.

-Sí, ya he leído la declaración presentada por su empresa. Nunca fue su intención, blah, blah, blah. –Los ojos de Rosalie eran duros, con una expresión furiosa.

-Quería hablar con usted antes de que la declaración saliera, pero no siempre se puede conseguir lo que uno quiere. Tuvimos que decir algo, y el FBI no me había puesto en contacto con usted todavía. Les puedo decir en este momento, que lo que pase con mi negocio es una preocupación secundaria para mí.

Ella se burló.

-Estoy segura. Eres igual que todos los demás, todos los periodistas y personas que salen de la nada para decirme lo mucho que les importa. No le importa. No la conoce. No la ama.

Edward la miró fijamente.

-Bueno, debo admitir que mis razones para citarla aquí no son del todo altruistas. La verdad es que... –Él vaciló. De vez en cuando, decía algo equivocado en situaciones sociales, a pesar de que podría estar preparado para una ocasión como ésta. ¿Había algo correcto que decir? –La verdad es que yo quiero conocerla.

En todo caso, su mirada se volvió aún más furiosa.

-¿Esto es por su jodida curiosidad…?

-No. No. Nada de eso. –Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, inquieto. –No tiene por qué creerme, pero estoy tan mal por esto. Por todo. Fue mi programa el que los unió... –Él negó con la cabeza, incapaz de continuar.

-Vamos. –Dijo Emmett. –Es como si el diseñador del sistema del metro de Nueva York se sintiera mal cada vez que alguien fuera asaltado en uno de sus trenes. No fue su culpa, más que la culpa de Rosie por alentar a Bella a ir a esa cita.

En ese momento, la cara dura de Rosalie cambió, a una expresión de desesperación. Presionó fuertemente la palma de su mano contra sus labios, cerrando los ojos.

-Aún así –Dijo Edward suavemente. –Sé que de alguna manera es desesperante, cuando un ser querido ha sido víctima, escuchar simpatía vacía. Me doy cuenta de que no tengo derecho a preguntar esto, pero por favor. Si me habla de ella, le juro que la escuchare. Sin trucos ni juegos. Sólo quiero saber más de ella.

Rosalie lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Luego sus hombros cayeron y sus lágrimas aumentaron. Apoyándose en su prometido, ella lloró por un momento, incapaz de hablar.

Así fue Emmett quien comenzó.

-Bella es más o menos una de las chicas más impresionantes que alguna vez vaya a conocer. Y ella es fuerte. Muy fuerte. Si alguien puede librarse de lo que sea que es esto, sería ella.

_**0**_

Bella nunca estuvo tan cerca de morir como cuando él tenía las manos sobre ella.

Entonces, ella no sentía nada de fortaleza o auto preservación. No había nada, nada más importante para ella que dejara de tocarla. Lógicamente, sabía que su vida dependía de jugar su juego –que de alguna manera era una participante en todo esto. La lógica era difícil de mantener, especialmente por la noche cuando él la llevaba a la cama. Cualquier cosa era preferible, incluso la muerte.

Ella supuso que la única misericordia, en toda esta situación, era que Mike se creía muy romántico. Cada noche, cuando no estaba atada a la plataforma de castigo, la forzaba a estar en una litera en la esquina contraria del sótano. Ataba sus muñecas a la cabecera, y siempre, siempre pasaba algo de tiempo besándola, rozando su cuerpo.

Cuando su angustia llegaba en pequeños ruidos, gemidos y quejidos en la parte posterior de la garganta, él se reía, pensando que era porque ella lo quería.

Más de una vez él puso su dedo sobre sus labios, acallándola gentilmente. _"Sé que es difícil esperar, pero créeme, es mejor así. Lo he arruinado antes, yendo muy rápido. No será así con nosotros. Será perfecto."_

Ya era demasiada la invasión a su cuerpo –cuando él introducía su lengua en su boca. Era peor cuando sus dedos se movían en sus costados, la acariciaba como si fuera su amante, como si ella le diera el derecho de acariciarla muy íntimamente. Se retorció, desesperada por estar lejos de él porque nada la había hecho sentir tan vil. Cada noche, cuando él por fin se iba, la dejaba sollozando y destruida, su piel sucia, su cuerpo temblando de asco y miedo.

Y furiosa. Dios, estaba tan furiosa. Furiosa por su impotencia. Buscaba. Necesitaba una salida, como en las películas donde algún cristal estaba al alcance de sus dedos, pero no había nada.

Trataba de decirse que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Si pudiera calmarse, mantenerse cuerda, una oportunidad se presentaría. Sólo debía prepararse para correr.

Pero también sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Mike fuera superior, irrevocablemente superior.

Lógicamente, ella sabía que la atacaría, podía hacerlo en cualquier momento, pero estando atada a una cama con él sobre ella simplemente la superaba. Así que Bella ya estaba en la esquina cuando él bajo al sótano, su mano alrededor de su codo, llevándola abajo. Sus muñecas unidas enfrente de ella, como siempre.

Él la llevó a la cama, pero en lugar de ponerla sobre su espalda mientras él hacía lo usual, se sentó y tiró de ella hacia su regazo.

Bella no podía respirar. Instintivamente inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, pero la sostuvo fuertemente por la cintura, manteniéndola a su lado.

-Tengo algo para ti –Le dijo, besando su cabello –Cuando hablamos en la mañana me dijiste lo mucho que amabas el ballet, sé que tomé la decisión correcta. Fue una señal, Bella. Tú eres la correcta.

Sabiendo que no podía ser atrapada en una completa mentira, Bella había decidido decirle las verdades a medias cuando le hacía preguntas. Ella protegía ferozmente su vida –él no merecía sus historias. Así que si bien era cierto que ella había tomado ballet cuando era niña, era completamente falso que lo amara. Lo odiaba. Había llorado y llorado hasta que su madre la dejó salir. Mike le tendió la mano, mostrándole lo que parecía ser una pequeña caja cuadrada de joyería.

-Adelante, ábrela.

Los dedos de Bella temblaban mientras trataba de abrir la parte superior de la caja. Ella estaba a la espera de cualquier locura. ¿Y si hubiera un dedo dentro?

Pero cuando abrió la caja, lo único que vio fue una cadena de oro.

-Es, uh... es hermoso. Gracias. –Mike se rió.

-Eres tan estúpida a veces, Bella. Es una cadena.

_Loco bastardo de mierda._

-Este es el verdadero regalo. –Metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando lo que parecía ser una encantadora pulsera, a pesar de que sólo tenía un dije: un par de zapatillas de ballet de plata. –Esta era la pulsera de mi madre –Dijo mientras desenganchaba el dije y lo metía en la cadena.

Él le apartó el pelo hacia el hombro, poniendo el collar alrededor de su cuello. Los ojos de Bella estaban en la pulsera y sus dijes faltantes.

-Gracias –Dijo otra vez en voz baja. –Realmente me encanta.

-Lo sabía. Es especial –Le estaba besando la mejilla –Sabes que tan serio soy, dándote algo de mi madre. ¿Y esta pulsera? Nunca se la quitó. Sus manos la rozaban, una por la línea de los jeans y la otra comenzando a avanzar por debajo de sus senos. Al borde de un ataque de pánico, Bella pensó algo para distraerlo.

-¿Don…Dónde está los demás dijes?

Sus manos sólo se quedaron por un segundo antes de que la apretara con fuerza. Se movió rápidamente entonces, quitándosela de encima y aventándola de espaldas a la cama mientras él la miraba furiosa. Su ceño fruncido era aterrador.

-¿Vas a joder esto con tus celos ridículos? –Se inclinó sobre ella, poniendo las manos a ambos lados de ella. –Te lo dije antes, Bella. Fueron errores. Cada uno de ellos. –Se inclinó aún más, y Bella se echó hacia atrás, como si pudiera desaparecer en la cama. –Pagaron por los errores que cometieron. Pagaron por lo que nos hicieron.

Bella giró la cabeza mientras él se sentaba, restregando su cuerpo contra el de ella, dejando que todo su peso cayera sobre ella. Él tomó su cara entre las manos, para que lo mirara.

-Necesito que seas buena, ¿me entiendes? No quiero hacerte lo que le hice a las demás. –Estaba apretando su rostro terriblemente fuerte. –Se supone que debes ser la única. Eres perfecta. Tienes que serlo.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Mike cerró los ojos, poco a poco aflojando su agarre en su cara. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, aplastando sus labios con los de ella en un beso brusco.

-Pórtate bien –Murmuró, con un tono casi amable de nuevo. –Pórtate bien, y no me hagas daño. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Está bien. –La voz de Bella era un chillido débil. Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. –Lo siento. Te juro que no estaba celosa. Tenía curiosidad. Te lo prometo, no quise decir nada con eso. –Él la miró, receloso al principio, pero luego se relajó, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. La besó de nuevo, esta vez de forma suave.

-Esa es mi niña buena. –Murmuró él contra sus labios.

Esa noche, él no se fue. Él sólo se acostó, pero mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella, siguió murmurando en su oído mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Bella estaba contenta de que tuviera la espalda contra su pecho, para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por sus mejillas o la forma en que tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar.

Mucho después de que se quedó dormido, Bella se despertó, temblando. Había una conocida sensación que persistía en su piel a pesar de que sus manos se habían alejado. Un conocimiento profundo en sus huesos, lo que se había estado negando durante la semana que había pasado en este infierno, diciéndose a sí misma una y otra vez que iba a encontrar una manera de liberarse.

Era la respuesta a sus preguntas. ¿Por qué parecía que él tenía ropa disponible de tantas mujeres? Cada vez que la empujaba hacia el cuarto de baño para bañarse, siempre había una pila de ropa limpia en una pequeña gama de tamaños y estilos.

Luego estaban las reglas. Parecía que siempre había aprendido de "la última vez", aprendido de sus errores –y los de ellas.

Tuvo que enfrentarse al hecho de que otras chicas habían estado exactamente donde estaba.

Y tuvo que enfrentar el hecho de que probablemente no hubieran sobrevivido.

Los espacios vacíos en la pulsera donde los demás dijes sin duda habían sido colgados, atormentándola. Desde su mirada rápida, suponía que había seis u ocho dijes en la pulsera de un extremo a otro.

El par de zapatillas de ballet que ahora colgaba de su cuello era el último dije.

* * *

**Holaaaa Como les va? Espero que muy bien!**

**Acabamos de ver un poco más de la situación de Bella Que les parecio?**

**Mi pobre Edward sigue estresado por la presión de Rosalie, el de verdad siente interés.**

**Ah! Me olvidaba…**

**Bittersweet: Gracias por seguir la historia! Si… es una pena muy grande! No se merecía eso**

**Que les vaya bien en todo**

**Kisses and hugs from Emo. and the other girls**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no nos pertenece, es de una gran autora llamada LyricalKris y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephanie Meyer así que a nosotras sólo nos toca la parte de la traducción. DISFRUTEN :D****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Oscuridad Antes del Amanecer**

"Está haciendo todo lo que puede, Sr. Cullen. En realidad está haciéndolo mucho más de lo que necesita".

La paciencia del Agente Ricci estaba agotándose. Edward había estado en su oficina a menudo en los últimos diez días. Por mucho que Edward siguió intentando convencerse a sí mismo de no ser un dolor en el culo, permanecer fuera del camino, no podía parar.

Había una información limitada que el Agente Ricci podría revelar viendo como Edward no era de la familia o incluso un amigo cercano. Fue un gran punto de discusión. Incluso Rosalie no estaba al tanto de toda la información que quería. La mayor parte de lo que él sabía con certeza era lo que el FBI había utilizado su empresa para descubrir.

Mike había visitado el perfil de Bella una irreal cantidad de veces - de forma obsesiva. Había iniciado sesión desde no menos quince computadoras - todas ellas públicos, la mayoría de ellas en Seattle. Según Rose, le había dicho a Bella que era de Tacoma. Su historial de chat en el sitio era inocuo. Mike parecía pensar que eran una pareja hecha en el cielo, porque ambos le tenían aversión a alguna pequeña película, o disfrutaban del té en vez del café. Sugirió varias veces que se reúnan antes de que Bella finalmente cediera.

_"Es__mi__culpa,"_ Rosalie había dicho, con los ojos llenos de culpa y lágrimas. _"Estaba de pie sobre ella, con el argumento."_ _Su risa era_ _algo maníaca - un sonido doloroso._ _"Le dije que no podía hacerle__daño"._

Mike había llenado cada encuesta que el sitio tenía y posteriormente se le había concedido acceso a sesenta mujeres.

Eso era sesenta mujeres que Edward probablemente nunca habría conocido, que había puesto sin saberlo en peligro.

El rostro de Bella perseguía sus sueños cuando lograba conciliar el sueño. Era una idea ridícula dado que él nunca había conocido a la mujer, pero al hablar con sus amigos, se sentía como si la conociera.

Por lo menos, él creyó entender - en un nivel superficial, estaba seguro - lo que el mundo se encontraba por perder si ella no era encontrada.

Eso fue lo que lo llevó a visitar la oficina del Agente Ricci ofreciendo toda la ayuda que pudiera. Ya había conseguido en todo el país tiempo en el aire, había carteles distribuidos, y hecho todo lo que pudo para tener tanto la cara de Mike como la de Bella afuera.

"Tiene que haber algo más. Cualquier cosa", gruñó Edward, paseándose por la oficina.

El Agente Ricci suspiró. "Por favor, siéntese un momento."

Edward lo hizo, aunque sólo sea porque él haría cualquier cosa que el agente le dijo, imaginando que ayudaría a Bella de alguna manera.

El agente se miraba indeciso, pero se inclinó sobre su escritorio, con voz baja. "Voy a confiar en que esta conversación se mantendrá en privado", dijo lentamente, con los ojos fijos en Edward, así que él supo lo grave que era. "Fue sólo a través de sus esfuerzos que tuvimos un descanso en el caso, una joven que pudo haber conocido a Mike Newton en el pasado".

Edward se enderezó en su silla. Este fue otro dato que había extraído de hablar con los agentes y Rosalie. En primer lugar, Mike Newton parecía haber acabado de aparecer de la nada. No había constancia de que la existencia del hombre hasta que él había alquilado una habitación en una casa en Tacoma - el pago en efectivo.

"Al parecer, un Mike Newton asistió a la escuela secundaria con esta mujer joven en Sacramento, CA. No hay garantías por supuesto, pero estamos siguiendo esta pista. Una pista que probablemente habríamos encontrado mucho más adelante sin su ayuda - que negaré la admisión si esta conversación nunca debería aparecer de nuevo." Él miró a Edward con intención.

"Yo no voy a delatarte," Edward murmuró distraídamente.

"La espera es difícil, el Sr. Cullen. Usted sabe que yo entiendo eso. Usted ha hecho lo que pudo."

Edward hizo una mueca y casi se echó a reír. Él sabía que el agente estaba tratando de ser tranquilizador, pero la voz del hombre era, naturalmente, plana.

"Le haremos saber si puede ser de ayuda. Le doy mi palabra", continuó Ricci. "Espero que me perdone por decir esto, señor, pero tal vez la mejor cosa que pueda hacer es prestar atención a su propia empresa. Usted emplea a mucha gente, y sé que no se puede ser fácil de sobrellevar la tormenta mediática que esto ha creado".

Era verdad, y algo que Edward no estaba muy seguro de cómo tratarlo. Después de enterarse de lo que había ocurrido – como Mike había apuntado hacia Bella - fue el primer impulso de Edward para cerrar el sitio. Pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Como Marcus había dicho, él empleó un buen número de personas.

"Volver a los negocios," Edward murmuró, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello inquietamente. "Es simplemente difícil. No puedo imaginar lo que ella debe estar pasando".

Los ojos de Marcus apretados, con una sonrisa triste. "Eso, Sr. Cullen, es mi negocio."

_**~0~**_

Era el décimo día cuando el tiempo de Bella se acabó. Cualquier línea de tiempo que Mike tenía en la cabeza, al parecer, la cuenta regresiva estaba completa.

Esa mañana, él se veía tan contento cuando bajó a desatarla, ella estaba instantáneamente diez veces más nerviosa. Había besado su mejilla y llevado al piso de arriba a un desayuno de waffles con todos los acompañamientos.

Tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre su regazo para comer, alimentándola mordida por mordida. Mientras comían acarició el costado de su cuello, su cabello. Bella consiguió unos pocos bocados antes de que ya no pudiera obligarse a tragar más. Su estómago estaba hecho de piedra, sus entrañas retorciéndose incómodamente alrededor de la masa sólida por lo que se levantó con dificultad, sólo apenas logrando mantener su desayuno abajo.

Por suerte, Mike aceptó su explicación de que no tenía mucha hambre de buena gana. La dejó en el suelo y la miró con adoración, trazando la forma de su cara con las yemas de los dedos. Se preguntó lo que él vio. Ella sabía que sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas, y temblaba constantemente. Aunque ella le siguió la corriente tan bien como pudo, ella sabía que sus sonrisas se medio formaban, y no era posible que ella pueda ocultar su repulsión constantemente.

¿Qué parecía su mundo desquiciado?

Cuando los platos del desayuno fueron limpiados y guardados, la condujo hasta el sofá en la sala de estar, de nuevo tirando de ella hacia abajo en su regazo en lugar de dejar que se siente sola. "Tengo muchos planes para ti, bastantes Bella", dijo en su oído, enviando un escalofrío desagradable por su espina dorsal. Su mano derecha estaba cepillando su cintura, comenzando a serpentear hacia abajo entre sus piernas, acariciando, frotando.

A pesar de las heridas alrededor de sus muñecas que nunca sanaron, Bella nunca podía dejar de tirar de sus ataduras, tratando de liberar sus manos, a pesar de que sabía lo que haría si fueran libres.

Él descartó muchas de sus opciones. Tan desesperado como ella estaba para escapar, aunque sólo sea en su propia cabeza, tenía que mantener a sí misma en el presente. No podía arriesgarse a la ira si se perdía otra señal, otra pregunta que él esperaba por una respuesta.

¿Qué podía hacer sino aguantar? Nunca se había sentido tan absolutamente asquerosa en su vida. Le tomó cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su cuerpo relativamente quieto cuando lo que quería era hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para quitar sus manos de encima.

Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el dobladillo de los pantalones de chándal que llevaba, y Bella se mordió el interior de la mejilla, lloriqueando en voz baja.

"Va a ser tan bueno estar dentro de ti, cariño." Su voz era un murmullo, con gravedad, goteando con lujuria. "He estado esperando un muy buen tiempo por ti, tanto tiempo". Él empujó hacia arriba para que ella sintiera su erección con facilidad. "¿Sientes eso? Eso es todo para ti, hermosa Bella. ¿Ves lo que me haces?"

Bella estaba al borde de la hiperventilación, con la respiración entrecortada que Mike tomó convenientemente como placer. El espacio en su cabeza era un caos, una diatriba de furiosas, asustadas, repulsivas palabras resonando una y otra vez mientras él frotaba su clítoris en círculos lentos.

_Maldito enfermo._ _Quítame tus jodidas manos de encima._ _Loco de mierda._ _Te detesto._ _No puedo soportar la vista de ti._ _Aléjate, aléjate, mantente jodidamente alejado de mí._

"¿M-m-Mike?" La voz en su cabeza estaba endemoniadamente enojada. En realidad, ella tenía tan poco aire en los pulmones, la palabra era un mero chillido. "C-cariño, por favor. Tengo que..." Ella tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo. Era difícil hablar cuando ella estaba temblando demasiado. "Tengo que ir al baño, ¿por favor? Lo siento."

Él gruñó, pero su mano se quitó sus pantalones y se puso de pie. En vez de dejar que se vaya, él enredó sus brazos en su cintura, tirando de ella contra su pecho, frotando su erección contra su culo. "Es probablemente mejor. Necesitas estar listos." Él le besó el hombro, la parte de su cuello hacia su cabello."Va a ser tan bueno. Tan…tan… bueno".

Bella apretó la lengua contra su paladar para no gritar. Mantuvo su mandíbula fuertemente apretada cuando Mike la llevó al cuarto de baño, permaneció con el cuerpo rígido mientras él sacaba su navaja y cortaba la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas. Ella miró estudiosamente el suelo mientras él le acarició la mejilla.

"Voy a traer tu ropa." Se inclinó hacia ella, su tono burlón mientras le susurraba al oído. "No es que vayas a necesitarlas al rato."

El estómago de Bella se revolvió, pero se las arregló para no perder lo poco que había comido el desayuno hasta que ella esté a salvo en la ducha con el agua corriendo para cubrir sus arcadas.

En la ducha, sus piernas cedieron y se hundió hasta las rodillas, encorvada, temblando mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente.

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, se llevó la mano a la boca para cubrir el ruido de su llanto.

"No tardes demasiado tiempo, chica bonita. Sabes que yo sólo voy a ensuciarte toda de nuevo."

No le quedaba nada en su estómago, pero eso no le impidió arrojar todo lo que tenía hasta quedar seca cuando la puerta del baño se cerró de nuevo.

Bella apoyó la frente contra el suelo de la bañera, dejando que la cascada de agua caliente cayera sobre su cuerpo desnudo. No importaba cuanto tiempo o cuan duro se bañara, la inmunda sensación nunca salía de su piel. Sólo podía imaginar cuan peor iba a ser esto.

Pasaron minutos antes de que tuviera la fuerza para ponerse de pie. Incluso entonces, sus piernas le temblaban como mucho. Ella tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para mantenerse derecha.

Lo que ella quería era permanecer en este baño para siempre, pero ella sabía que no. Él sólo vendría a llevarla entonces. Él probablemente ya se estaba impacientando. La idea la hizo lloriquear - un gemido en la parte posterior de su garganta.

Envolviéndose en la toalla que le había proporcionado, Bella salió de la ducha, tropezando hacia adelante para atraparse a sí misma en el borde de la encimera. Estaba temblando, y pasó un minuto más antes de que pudiera levantar la cabeza para mirar en el espejo.

La chica que estaba ahí era una sombra de la mujer que había sido. Estaba demacrada, con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos que sugerían que habían pasado años desde la última vez había dormido. Su palidez era de un color gris verdoso enfermizo. Su garganta todavía llevaba la decoloración púrpura de los moretones, donde los dedos de él la habían agarrado con fuerza. Y el miedo... el miedo estaba grabado en sus rasgos, perceptible en sus ojos.

Bella inclinó de nuevo la cabeza, mordiendo su labio para no llorar de nuevo.

Había una opción que escoger: la sumisión o la muerte.

Podría tratar de luchar contra él, pero era el doble de su tamaño, fuerte, y absolutamente letal cuando estaba enojado. Y estaba segura, incluso en este acto de "amor", él probablemente la ataría - desde que esto era lo que se hacía con el consentimiento de ellos, sus dispuestos socios en su pequeño mundo deformado. Podría tratar de luchar, pero ella probablemente fracasaría, y si ella fallaba la iba a matar.

Bella ya no tenía ilusiones sobre las demás. Las otras que habían llegado antes que ella, todas habían cometido un error en algún lugar y habían pagado con sus vidas.

Por un momento, Bella se sintió mareada.

La muerte era preferible, ¿no? ¿A esto? Si ella luchara contra él - incluso gritarle - tal vez habría terminado en cuestión de minutos. Todo habría terminado. Nunca tendría que sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, su voz en su oído de nuevo.

Escapar. La muerte era escapar. Tal vez era su único escape.

Bella tomó respiraciones superficiales, con su cabeza girando salvajemente.

Era tentador y eso le daba miedo tal vez más que cualquier cosa. El instinto hacia la auto-preservación, la supervivencia, estaba haciéndola vacilar - sacudiéndola hasta la médula.

La idea provocó la furia en ella otra vez.

Al diablo con eso.

Ella iba a sobrevivir. Ella iba a vivir para ver este hijo de puta enfermo quemarse. Ella iba a ser la que mantendría su cabeza bajo el agua y miraría hasta que su cara se ablande.

Lo que necesitaba era su confianza. Por mucho que la idea le daba ganas de gritar, él estaba en esto para largo plazo. Esto era siempre por él.

Él Tenía que desatarla en algún momento.

Tenía que bajar la guardia en algún momento.

E incluso si no lo hacía, seguramente alguien se acercaría. Tenían su nombre, después de todo. Rosalie sabía con quién había estado saliendo. Su foto estaba en su perfil.

No es que él había aventurado lejos de este infierno desde que la había secuestrado.

Sacudiendo ese pensamiento, los ojos de Bella se movieron hasta el espejo de nuevo.

_No me voy a morir aquí._ _Tengo cosas que hacer, y yo voy a hacerlas._

_**~ 0 ~**_

Ella podía ver los árboles desde la ventana de su habitación.

En retrospectiva, le pareció una cosa extraña que se haya fijado, considerando todas las cosas. Pero ella no había visto realmente el exterior en diez días. Cuando no estaba en el sótano, Mike mantenía las persianas abajo, pero en su habitación había cortinas, y podía ver el exterior a través de la delgada grieta donde se conocieron.

Fue un poco surrealista ver que las nubes pasen por encima de las copas de los árboles, como si el mundo no estuviera totalmente al revés y demente.

Como si no se estuviera desmoronando en pedazos a su alrededor.

Las nubes pasaban, amenazando con llover como si fuera cualquier otro día.

Y Mike estaba encima de ella. Su peso era aplastante y sus gruñidos llenaban sus oídos.

Pero su cabeza se volvió hacia un lado mirando las nubes y los árboles meciéndose suavemente en el viento.

Había lágrimas calientes en sus mejillas, y la siempre presente mordedura de cuerda en sus muñecas cuando los movimientos de Mike la empujaban, tirando mientras sus brazos estaban atados fuertemente por encima de su cabeza a su cabecera.

Su mente estaba en blanco.

Todo había terminado en cuestión de minutos y luego se acostó encima de ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, jadeando. La calma en su interior era extraña, como si estuviera apagada - un carnoso robot hecho de partes y nada más.

Su alma estaba flotando en algún lugar por encima de su cabeza, con los pensamientos suspendidos.

Porque si ella comenzaba a pensar, hubiera terminado.

Una parte de ella era muy consciente de que estaba al borde del precipicio. Debajo de ella estaba un cañón escarpado lleno de filosas y puntiagudas rocas. Si ella pensaba, caería y su cuerpo estaría estrellado – retorcido, roto y fuera del alcance de cualquier persona.

Los dedos de Mike en su barbilla hicieron a Bella comenzar. Cerró los ojos cuando él inclinó su cabeza lejos de los árboles.

Ella no podía mirarlo.

Saciado por el momento, a él no parecía importarle, no protestó ante sus párpados entornados. Él la besó - suave, persistente – como si fuera un amante.

La boca y la garganta de Bella estaban absolutamente secas.

"Sabía que iba a ser bueno, pero eso fue..." Él se rió entre dientes y la besó de nuevo.

Después de un momento de eso, él se apartó de ella, fuera de ella, en una posición sentada en la cama. Bella abrió los ojos, sólo vagamente consciente de lo que estaba viendo.

Su espalda estaba cubierta de cicatrices - largas, levantadas marcas atravesadas en su piel contando una historia que la podría haber enfermado si no estuviera tan totalmente muerta por dentro. Lo habían torturado una vez. Había sufrido mucho.

Se retorció, volviéndose para mirarla con una sonrisa serena y le acarició la mejilla.

"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Descansa." Se inclinó para besarla una vez más antes de que él murmurara contra sus labios: "Te quiero de nuevo. Pronto. Muy pronto".

Luego desapareció.

La habitación estaba en silencio, salvo por sus pequeños jadeos, resuellos mientras su respiración iba y venía, estrangulada por la opresión en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta.

Poco a poco, Bella se dio cuenta de otras sensaciones, además del dolor entre sus piernas.

Su piel estaba cubierta de una capa de sudor, el aire enfriando su cuerpo mientras yacía desnuda en la parte superior de la cama. Sus lágrimas dejaban una estela de calor a medida que caían, una a una, desde las esquinas de sus ojos - un marcado contraste por el contrario con la temperatura fría de su carne, sus entrañas.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, el peso en su corazón y sus hombros aumentó con más peso, el agarre invisible alrededor de sus pulmones, más apretado hasta que ella apenas podía respirar.

La degradación comenzó a filtrarse, la emoción demasiado fuerte, demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Y una vez que la emoción comenzó a deslizarse alrededor de su psique, el resto clamaba por su atención.

Furia. Miedo.

Vergüenza.

Violación.

Era demasiado para soportar. Demasiado, y ella no podía hacer nada para combatirlo, completamente impotente para luchar.

Atada y totalmente patética.

Incapaz de hacer nada más que llorar mientras caía desde el borde y se hacía añicos contra las rocas implacables de abajo.

_**~ 0 ~**_

Edward no podía dormir.

No debería haber sido una sorpresa. En realidad no había dormido en los once días que él había descubierto quién era Bella Swan. Su mente siempre estaba demasiado preocupada, preguntándose qué horrores le eran infligidos a esta mujer inocente. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso, esperando que los oficiales llamaran a su puerta de nuevo o que su teléfono sonara en medio de la noche.

Había estado esperando por ello, pero aún así, cuando su teléfono sonó a las tres de la mañana del décimo tercer día desde que Bella había estado desaparecida,

Edward saltó una milla. Su corazón saltó hacia arriba en su garganta, su respiración se hizo fatigosa. Buscó a tientas su celular y lo dejó caer dos veces antes de que fuera capaz de conectar la llamada.

"¿Hola?" él respondió con brusquedad.

Todo lo que oía en el otro extremo era llanto.

Alejando el teléfono de su oreja el tiempo suficiente sólo para ver quién llamaba, se le retorció el estómago, inmediatamente estalló en sudor frío, dolor a punto de conducir una espiga justo en dirección hacia su corazón.

¿Qué era esto?

"¿Rosalie?" Su voz era cruda, como el metal pulverizándose contra metal. "Oh, Dios. ¿Es ella?"

"La encontraron," Rosalie logró decir entre sollozos.

Para una mujer tan estoica, ella estaba fuera de sí ahora, y Edward quería llorar junto con ella.

¿Encontraron su cuerpo? ¿Estaba muerta? Dios, no. No podía estarlo. No después de todo esto.

"Querías saber. Ella está en el hospital."

El alivio inundó a través de él, y Edward se hundió hacia atrás contra sus almohadas. Tragó saliva, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Dime", imploró, sabiendo que había más.

"Es malo", fue todo lo que dijo.

Por supuesto que era. No hubiera sido fácil - no podría haberlo sido. Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Voy para allá."

* * *

**Holaaa holaaa! Como les ha ido en estas 2 semanas que en la historia no hubo actu?**

**Sé que 2 semanas es mucho tiempo como para estar sin esta maravillosa historia (también soy lectora no lo olviden ;)) pero sucedieron algunas situaciones que me tenían 100% más distraída de lo que ya estaba pero buee… no estamos aquí para hablar de mi sino de la historia, así que…**

**Encontraron a Bella! *baile de la victoria***

**Después de 13 días de sufrimiento por fin la hallaron, pero antes de esto Bella nos cuenta cómo pasó, sin saberlo, sus últimos días raptada**

**Anyway, gracias por sus reviews, nos hace feliz saber que leen el fic**

**No olviden dejar review de este cap**

**Kisses and hugs from Emo. and the other girls :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no nos pertenece, es de una gran autora llamada LyricalKris y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephanie Meyer así que a nosotras sólo nos toca la parte de la traducción. DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Segura**

La palabra segura significaba muy poco para Bella ahora.

Hubo una vez en que ella sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Segura era un estado de la mente. Era un calor que bajó a sus huesos y un olvido dichoso a los peligros que podrían estar al acecho a la vuelta de la esquina, en las sombras de los árboles que solían traer tanta belleza a su vida, o en los corazones de los hombres aparentemente inocentes con sonrisa fácil.

La seguridad fue una ilusión.

"Tranquila, cariño. Tómatelo con calma. Ahora estás a salvo."

Si no hubiera estado hiperventilando con ansiedad, se habría reído.

Segura.

Ella ya nunca iba a estar segura de nuevo.

_**~ 0 ~**_

Cuando Edward llegó al hospital, Rosalie se sorprendió al verlo.

"No creía que en realidad vendrías." Su voz sonaba como si hubiera sido una fumadora desde que tenía seis años. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Normalmente, Rosalie era una presencia intimidante, incluso cuando ella estaba sentada. Hoy estaba recargada contra Emmett apoyándose fuerte.

"Dije que estaría aquí", dijo Edward en voz baja.

"No debería sorprenderme más. Te importa." Fue una declaración.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, un poco impaciente. "Dime", pidió. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo hacer que su voz sea suave.

El labio inferior de Rosalie tembló, y miró hacia otro lado. Emmett la abrazó con fuerza. "No sé mucho. Ella ya estaba en cirugía cuando llegamos aquí."

"¿Cirugía?"

"Su brazo estaba roto. Quizás por días." Su voz era firme, el tono y la chispa en sus ojos lívidos de rabia. "Tuvieron que volver a romperlo para arreglarlo bien."

Rosalie se puso de pie y empezó a caminar después, necesitando desahogarse. Edward entendía la emoción. Estaba esta reprimida energía que había estado temblando, vibrando bajo su piel a lo largo de toda esta terrible experiencia. Y ahora Bella estaba aquí, en algún lugar de este hospital, y ellos todavía estaban atrapados - impotentes para arreglarlo.

Lo que sea que fuese.

Ellos sabían muy poco. Tal vez lo más importante, Mike estaba bajo custodia y las lesiones de Bella no eran como si su vida estuviera en peligro.

Físicamente hablando, su brazo roto fue la peor lesión que tenía.

"Ella estaba despierta lo suficientemente temprano como para pedirles que nos llamen y darles permisos a los médicos para hablar con nosotros" Rosalie dijo, enjugándose las lágrimas que se habían acumulado bajo sus pestañas. Ella apretó los labios con fuerza.

"Estaba sola. Estaba sola cuando le hicieron la..." Ella agitó la mano sin poder hacer nada.

Edward oyó la palabra que ella no quería decir. Se cernía sobre sus cabezas, una presencia física en la sala, pesada y opresiva, aplastante, enloquecedora.

Rosalie no tenía que decir cuáles fueron los resultados. Cuando no había habido ninguna petición de rescate para Bella, Edward había sabido la probabilidad de que este psicópata mantuviera las manos para sí mismo eran casi nulas. Él había esperaba, por supuesto, ninguna parte de él se sorprendió.

Se puso de pie, necesitando hacer algo.

Ocupaba un tiempo y alivio ni un solo gramo de su culpabilidad para asegurarse de que todas las facturas del hospital de Bella irían hacia él. Él dispuso además para que ella tenga la mayor y más privada suite en el lugar.

"No vas a ser capaz de verla, ya sabes," dijo Rosalie, cuando regresó a la sala de espera.

"Estoy al tanto de eso."

"No se puede molestarla. Sé que realmente te importa, pero ella no te conoce."

"Rosalie", él la llamó por su nombre para detener su diatriba. "A veces, estar ahí para alguien significa exactamente eso. Estoy aquí. No sólo para ella, sino para ustedes".

Ella lo estudió durante un largo momento. "Estoy tratando de entender, pero no lo hago. Sé que te importa. Sólo no entiendo el por qué. Quiero decir ¿por qué tanto? ¿Por qué estás renunciando a dormir por estar en este hospital, cuando sabes que no vas a verla, hablar con ella? ¿Por qué estar aquí de todos modos?"

Edward miró sus zapatos sin saber muy bien qué responder. "Se siente importante para mí estar aquí," dijo finalmente, su voz tranquila. "Estar en otro sitio sólo se siente... mal."

_**~ 0 ~**_

Bella existía en un espacio surrealista, todos sus sentidos en un leve zumbido, como un ordenador en modo de suspensión: prendido pero no funcional. No era un lugar pacífico. Fue sometida constantemente a los estímulos que la obligaron a salir del estado sedado en el que se encontraba.

Después de que los agentes del FBI irrumpieron en la pequeña casa donde había estado prisionera, después del pánico inicial y la confusión que la tenía farfullando incoherencias, retorciéndose para escapar de las personas que estaban tratando de ayudarla, Bella entendió una cosa: ella no tenía que fingir más. Con Mike, no había forma de escapar de los tormentos que le puso, no si quería sobrevivir. Un lapso en concentración significaba dolor o muerte.

Así que cuando ella sabía que lo tenían, cuando lo vio restringido y en la parte trasera de uno de los vehículos que rodeaban la casita aislada, no se sentía segura, pero sabía que podía irse.

Cuando él la vio, estaba enfurecido. Él gruñó y tiró de los oficiales que lo retenían. Él le gritó.

Y por una vez, Bella se soltó. Era demasiado. Había demasiadas personas que se arremolinándose y gritando. Demasiado caos. Demasiado dolor.

En la ambulancia, se abstuvieron de hacerle preguntas, tratando de traerla de vuelta desde el lugar al que ella se había retirado, el lugar donde todo el ruido a su alrededor era sólo un rumor sin sentido, donde todo lo que veía era una masa de formas y colores que eran un sin sentido para su cerebro. Todavía sentía dolor, pero no era nada nuevo. Era más nítido veces, como cuando ellos probaron el lío hinchado que solía ser su brazo.

El kit de violación fue el peor. Fue un largo período de tiempo en el que le pidieron que lo tuviera presente en su propia cabeza. Un asistente de suave habla le tomó la mano y le hacía preguntas sobre su historia sexual y le explicaba lo que le estarían haciendo, buscando, probando. Bella se negó rotundamente a dejar que palabras como 'embarazo' y 'ETS' se traduzcan en significados en su cabeza. No eran más que sonidos.

Le preguntaron acerca de las cosas que Mike había hecho. Bella les contó una historia acerca de otra chica y se quedó con los brazos cruzados mientras esa chica fue sometida a pruebas, mientras que catalogaban sus heridas, tomaban fotografías de su cuerpo maltratado. Le pidieron a la chica que tome decisiones, y Bella hablaba por ella - pobre criatura patética.

Sí, ella quería la píldora del día después.

Por favor llame a Rosalie.

Sí, ella comprendía que tenían que llevarla a cirugía para reparar el brazo, volverlo a romper y enderezarlo correctamente.

El médico le preguntó si podía hablar con Rosalie acerca de las lesiones de Bella.

Ella estaba tan insoportablemente cansada. Su control sobre la cordura se sentía tenue a lo más, y no había nada en el mundo, _nada,_ que quisiera más que no sentir nada. Ella sufría por la promesa de la anestesia, el respiro de todo – incluso el zumbido de la conciencia - por cualquier cantidad de tiempo. A pocos minutos de no sentir. A pocos minutos de estar real, completamente en blanco.

Y tal vez todo esto se desvanecería. Ella se despertaría en su cama, y esto sería sólo una pesadilla.

Las pesadillas eran efímeras. Las pesadillas pueden ser dejadas de lado. Ella podía estar a salvo de nuevo después de una pesadilla.

Finalmente, Bella susurró un sí a la pregunta del doctor. Estaba bien para hablar con Rosalie. Por mucho que odiaba la idea de que su amiga sabría lo que le pasó, ella sabía que no debía pensar que podía salirse con el silencio, y ella no quería tener que explicarle estas cosas. No quería tener que pensar más. Dejar que otra persona lleve este peso que estaba amenazándola con aplastarla hasta morir - losas de piedra siendo apiladas en su pecho mientras todo en su interior era lentamente pulverizado.

Entonces, el mundo se desvaneció.

_**~ 0 ~**_

Edward captó exactamente un vistazo de Bella, y fue un accidente.

Para entonces estaba amaneciendo. Los médicos habían llegado para que Rosalie se recupere cuando Bella estuvo fuera de cirugía. Ella estaba en recuperación, dijeron, y que podían esperar por ella en el cuarto cuando la trasladen.

"En estas circunstancias, es probable que sea lo mejor que sea sólo usted," la doctora le dijo a Rosalie, hablando suavemente, sus ojos amables.

Emmett trató de no demostrar lo mal que estaba. Él asintió hacia Rosalie que todo estaba bien y que ella debía ir a esperar por Bella. Luego salió, diciendo que iba a revisar la cafetería. Dudando un momento, Edward lo siguió. Él no estaba en la cafetería, por lo que Edward compró café para Rosalie y lo llevó a la suite donde Bella estaría.

Para entonces, sin embargo, Bella estaba en su habitación. Edward se detuvo justo antes de entrar, su aliento atrapado en su garganta.

De las historias que sus amigos habían contado, la imagen mental que Edward tenía de Bella Swan era de por lo menos diez pies de altura. La mujer de la que ellos hablaban tenía una fuerza tranquila y una ferocidad de espíritu.

La mujer en la cama era sólo una niña. Más bien, se veía tan pequeña. Ella era una pequeña cosa - delgada y frágil.

Su cabello era de un tono deslucido, un marrón que estaba muerto y mustio. Ella miró hacia arriba, el sutil subir y bajar de su pecho la única indicación de que ella aún estaba viva.

Él vio vendas, moretones... un rasguño en su barbilla, pero ciertamente no procesó el alcance de sus lesiones, verdaderamente no tuvo tiempo para realmente mirar antes de que se diera vuelta, sabiendo que necesitaba privacidad.

Se alejó rápidamente, sintiendo como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, como si hubiera una largo espiga a través de su estómago que estaba siendo retorcido lentamente.

Botando el café, caminó más rápido, en busca de la puerta.

Casi al instante en que salió, Edward vio una figura descomunal a algunos metros de distancia, caminando en el estacionamiento.

Había encontrado a Emmett.

Incluso en la frialdad de la madrugada, la rabia en oleadas que venía de Emmett estaba al rojo vivo.

"Voy a matar a ese cabrón. ¡Voy a matar al jodido de mierda!" Emmett estalló cuando Edward se acercó lo suficiente.

No había duda de quién estaba hablando.

"Ese enfermo gilipollas de mierda la hirió, y voy a ser yo de quien ella tenga miedo. De mí." Dio una palmada en el lateral de la tarjeta de un pobre bastardo.

"¿Cómo es cierto eso?"

"No es cierto. Nada de eso es cierto."

"Maldito hetero. Le traeré su cabeza en una bandeja por lo que hizo," Emmett hervía.

Edward lo vio caminar. Me rompió el corazón, toda esta situación estaba acribillando su corazón con agujeros. Pero justo aquí, la rabia inconmensurable de Emmett, era algo que sabía cómo manejar. Por último en este lío, había algo que podría hacer.

"Es posible que ella no vaya a tener miedo de ti," dijo en voz baja.

Ante sus palabras, Emmett se detuvo. Rabia se drenaba de sus rasgos, y su cuerpo cayó junto con él. Se inclinó, sus manos estaban sobre sus piernas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. "¿Y si ella lo está?" La pregunta salió de un tirón, su tono roto. "La quiero como si ella fuera mi hermana pequeña. ¿Qué si no me deja ayudarla? "

Edward puso su mano sobre el brazo de Emmett y lo llevó fuera del aparcamiento a un banco. Emmett se dejó llevar obedientemente y se sentó, sus hombros aún hundidos, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello en su aflicción.

"Lo mejor que puedes hacer por Bella es recordar no asumir," Edward comenzó, un guión que conocía de memoria por una década. "No hay una sola manera en que cada persona reaccione a algo como esto. No pueden asumir lo que ella necesite o cómo ella se debe estar sintiendo."

La cabeza de Emmett se quebró y frunció el ceño, pero no había calor real detrás de su mirada. Sus ojos se veían cansados. Cansados y tan llenos de dolor. "¿Y qué? ¿Vas a decirme que tienes algún grado de psicología ahora?"

"No. Pero todavía soy voluntario en una línea telefónica de crisis por violación", dijo en voz baja.

Los ojos de Emmett impresos de shock antes de que mirara hacia otro lado. Se rió sin humor. "Una de cada cuatro mujeres, ¿no es así? ¿Cuál es la estadística?", murmuró con amargura. "Siempre tuve miedo. Dijeron que había sucedido o que probablemente le sucedería a alguien que tú conoces. Siempre tuve miedo de que fuera Rosie." Él gruñó, tirando de su cabello. "No puedo soportarlo. No puedo soportar esta mierda."

Edward sabía muy bien lo que quería decir - cómo toda la fealdad en el mundo pareció golpearlos a todos a la vez, haciendo imposible siquiera recordar la belleza. Era enfermo lo que la gente podría hacerse el uno al otro, y sí, el conocimiento siempre estaba ahí, siempre persistente en un hueco oscuro de la mente de todos, pero en tiempos como estos era imposible desechar, imposible elegir ver lo positivo, imposible hacer otra cosa más que mirar fijamente - ojos forzados abiertos, la cabeza forzada hacia adelante.

Y, sin embargo, del todo imposible de afrontar.

Porque incluso teniendo a Mike Newton estando de pie justo en frente de ellos, incluso si pudieran destrozarlo pieza por pieza, esta ira, la sed de venganza no podía y no sería apagada con la sangre del monstruo. No había tal cosa como justicia para algo como esto. Nunca sería justo que Bella estando de pie ahora en el comienzo de un viaje que nunca ninguna persona debería tener que emprender.

Por supuesto, era Bella quien cargaba la mayor parte de esta carga, cuya alma muy fue probablemente destrozada. Pero como sus amigos, las vidas de Rosalie y Emmett cambiaron para siempre por esto.

La vida de Edward cambió para siempre, aunque eso era otra historia en la que no se podía concentrarse porque no estaba seguro de cómo definir lo que estaba sintiendo todavía.

"¿Conoces esos manguitos de presión sanguínea que tienen en los mercados a veces?" Edward preguntó en voz baja después de unos minutos.

Emmett se enderezó, y aunque Edward no se volteó, podía adivinar que el hombre probablemente lo estaba miraba como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza.

Edward miró hacia sus pies. "No importa cuán viejo me ponga, siempre tengo que probar si me lo paso."

"¿Viejo?" Emmett sonaba un poco incrédulo.

"¿Ya sabes cómo durante unos segundos, cuando se aprieta alrededor de tu brazo, piensas que no puedes soportarlo? ¿Es sólo en el lado doloroso que es casi intolerable - no porque no hay peor dolor, sino porque deberías ser capaz de alejar tu brazo de un tirón, para detenerlo?"

"Está bien", dijo Emmett lentamente.

"Así es como es. Esa es la única manera que se me ocurre para describirlo. Es como meter tu corazón en una de esas máquinas. Sabes que probablemente no puede ser tan doloroso como por lo que ella está pasando, pero que te aprieta tan fuerte, es desesperante, y sigue subiendo, sigue apretando, hasta que no puedes respirar y no puedes pensar en nada más que cuánto debes ser capaz de simplemente salir de él.

"Pero con el tiempo, deja de apretar, deja de estar más apretado y sólo te sostiene. Y esa parte es casi tolerable, como si sólo respiras sabes que va a ceder. Como si sólo te mantienes así unos segundos más. Lo hará. Punto por punto, centímetro a centímetro, se pondrá mejor. Te liberará. Simplemente no se siente como ahora mismo".

Emmett gruñó, bajando la cabeza, pasando sus manos nerviosamente por el pelo. "Sí, bueno..."

Edward no había estado buscando una respuesta, así que no insistió.

"Me gustaría que todo esto fuera a ser mejor en unos pocos segundos," dijo el hombre más grande entre dientes.

"Lo sé."

Otro minuto de silencio pasó. "Ya has pasado por esto", dijo finalmente Emmett. No era una pregunta. "Quiero decir de verdad. No sólo como parte de algún tipo de formación".

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó, pero asintió con la cabeza sin mirar al otro hombre. "Fue mi madre. Tenía diez años. Hubo una invasión en la casa, y ella estaba sola".

Era la versión corta. La versión muy corta.

"Jesús," murmuró Emmett. "Lo siento."

Edward se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "Gracias. Emmett, escucha. Esto va para ti y Rosalie y cualquier otra persona, pero yo estoy aquí para ustedes, también. Vas a tener que ser fuerte por Bella, y no va a ser fácil. Será el infierno en la Tierra. Hará que desees gritar y llorar, y destroces algo, pero no serás capaz de hacerlo porque no puedes hacer esto sobre ti.

"Así que estoy aquí. Si necesitas a alguien para desahogarte, voy a estar aquí para escuchar. Si necesitas a alguien para gritarle, puedo tomarlo. Tengo un gimnasio bien equipado en mi casa, así que te puedes poner unos guantes y golpear la mierda afuera de un saco de boxeo en cualquier momento que quieras. "

Emmett lo miró fijamente durante un minuto prolongado, luego se rió de nuevo, el sonido un poco maniático. "Esta tiene que ser la forma más jodida para comenzar una amistad en la historia del mundo".

"Es una buena idea, sin embargo, ¿no es así?" Edward preguntó, cogiéndole el sentido rápidamente. "Un día, todos vamos a llegar a hacer la cosa del amigo".

"Apuesto a que tienes un infierno de pantalla grande."

"La más grande", confirmó Edward.

"Probablemente tienes un cocinero que hace las mejores alitas."

Edward resopló. "¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Gustavo no podría hacer alitas si su vida dependiera de ello. Tendríamos que conseguirlas desde Buffalo Wild Wings como todos los demás".

Emmett se rió, pero la diversión fue sólo una casualidad favorable. Su rostro cayó tan rápido como sus labios se habían arqueado. "¿Realmente tienes un cocinero?"

"No."

Ambos guardaron silencio. Fue un bonito sueño. Era agradable pensar que podría haber un día en que las cosas fueran normales otra vez, donde sonreír no sería tan difícil.

Y Emmett no estaba equivocado - eran amigos. Había persistido tercamente sobre él en estos últimos días horribles, pero él genuinamente le gustó al hombre más grande y a Rosalie, también.

En su fantasía, Bella estaba allí también, entera y sin ataduras por el peso de los horrores a los que había sido sometida. Fue increíble cuán absolutamente vívida era la imagen en su cabeza. Podía ver su sonrisa suave, la paciencia indulgente en sus ojos, como ella lo miró de más de una cerveza.

Pero ya sea que sí o no, ese sueño iba a llegar a pasar, ya sea que sí o no, serían amigos, Edward iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudarla a sanar. En este momento, si todo lo que eso significaba era estar allí para los amigos de ella - sus amigos - eso es lo que iba a hacer.

"Gracias, amigo. Realmente," dijo Emmett, su tono sincero. Tomó una respiración profunda. "Bueno, supongo que es hora de ver lo que pasa." Estuvo un momento en silencio, con una expresión culpable. "¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que pensé cuando el médico dijo que ella podría no querer verme?"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Alivio". Emmett bajó la cabeza. "Es sólo que no sé si puedo manejar verla rota sin que esa imagen salga de mi mente."

Edward se estremeció, sus manos flexionándose en puños mientras recordó el vistazo que había obtenido de Bella y lo pequeña que ella se había visto en la cama del hospital.

La forma en que ella miraba fijamente sin comprender.

Lo estaba matando, y ni siquiera la conocía.

"Da un paso a la vez. Mira si ella te verá", sugirió. "Voy a ir contigo."

Emmett parecía incómodo. "Yo no creo que puedas…"

"Lo sé. Me refería a que me quedaría en la sala de espera."

Él había querido decir cada palabra que dijo. Él estaba en eso a largo plazo.

* * *

**Hola! Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien! Estoy muy feliz porque el viernes salí de vacaciones así que las actus si el tiempo lo quiere serán dos veces por semana, serían los lunes (como buen comienzo de semana :)) y los jueves. Eeeennn finnnn… (A quien les recuerda esto ;D)**

**A Bella la llevan al hospital y Edward se va a verla *_*  
No es lindo mi Edward?! *Suspiro soñador***

***Alerta de Spoiler* Bella aun no conoce a Edward hasta más adelante. Perdón no me resistí u.u'**

**Gracias por sus rr's, los leo todos y me emociona saber que sí la leen. Dejen rr en este cap aunque sea un simple "Te leo" estaría perfecto**

**Kisses and hugs from Emo. and the other girls**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no nos pertenece, es de una gran autora llamada LyricalKris y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephanie Meyer así que a nosotras sólo nos toca la parte de la traducción. DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Tres Semanas**

Habían pasado tres semanas.

Con Mike tras las rejas y los periódicos clamando por la historia, más información se dio a conocer todos los días.

Asesino en serie.

Había habido un asesino en serie en la página web de Edward.

"Es sólo que no es una decisión de negocios viable."

La voz de Ben era suave, como si le estuviera revelando una mala noticia a un niño pequeño. Ben siempre era paciente sobre las ideas de Edward, pero ahora había un dejo de ansiedad en su tono.

Edward no podía culparlo muy bien. Estas últimas cinco semanas, su amigo había estado más o menos manejando la empresa por su propia cuenta.

"También estarías buscando un lío, legalmente." Jasper Whitlock era jefe del equipo legal de Edward, una de las pocas personas a las que contó entre sus amigos, y desde hace poco, su hermano político. "No puedes esperar que la gente se inscriba a un servicio que les obliga a someterse a una verificación de antecedentes".

"¿Crees que las personas no apreciarían el saber que la gente en el otro extremo de la pantalla podría aprobar una simple verificación de antecedentes? ¿No sería eso un consuelo?" Edward respondió.

"Nuestro servicio siempre ha sido barato," Ben regresó. "No seríamos capaz de hacer eso si estamos pagando para la verificación de antecedentes sobre todos, por no hablar de la caída en los suscriptores".

"Ya hemos experimentado una caída en los suscriptores desde que todo esto comenzó."

"Sí, pero eso es momentáneo." Ben hizo una mueca. "Nos guste o no, cualquier presión es buena presión. Sí, esas primeras semanas recibimos un golpe, pero los números se están recuperando ahora, especialmente a la luz de sus esfuerzos". Edward frunció el ceño. Desde el aprendizaje de la difícil situación de Bella, Edward había publicado varios cambios en el sitio, haciendo toda una nueva sección de consejos para citas más seguras. También había dado una buena cantidad de dinero a varias causas aumentando la conciencia para niños con problemas. "Yo no hice nada por el bien de la publicidad", se quejó.

"Por supuesto que no, pero eso no es el punto."

"Sé que esto es difícil." Jasper puso una mano en su hombro. "Pero Edward sabes tan bien como yo, que una verificación de antecedentes no hubiera atrapado a ese hijo de puta".

Juntando los dedos, Edward se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, meditando.

Era verdad lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo. Tan rápido como los restos de los documentales se fueron, Mike Newton había aparecido de repente a la edad de siete años en Sacramento y desaparecido con la misma rapidez a los diecinueve años, junto con su madre. No había vuelto a aparecer en el rejilla hasta hace unos cinco meses, cuando se inscribió para una dirección de e-mail y servicios en BTN**(1)** y varios otros empresas de citas online.

El punto era que, incluso habiendo un requerimiento por BTN de una verificación de antecedentes, Mike habría llegado limpio.

El hombre había pasado por muchos alias en los últimos trece años.

Jessica Stanley – la novia de instituto de Mike – había sido la clave de todo. Había dado un paso adelante después de ver uno de los anuncios que Edward había colocado en todo el país, y fue su información la que ató todo junto.

Al final resultó que, Mike usó los nombres de sus compañeros del viejo instituto mientras se movía de ciudad en ciudad. Tyler Crowley, DJ

Garrett, Austin Marks – que habían aparecido todos brevemente en una u otra localidad para desaparecer un tiempo después. Con Jessica para conectar los puntos entre los nombres y la información de Bella acerca de lo que Mike le había hecho a ella, el FBI sospechaba que Mike había matado al menos a cuatro mujeres en los últimos doce años. Su madre – perdida los últimos trece años – fue sospechada también por muerta.

"Es sólo una verdad con la que vivimos", Ben estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Has visto últimamente las noticias sobre esto? Las personas que eran sus vecinos, sus compañeros de trabajo... incluso esos hombres jóvenes cuyos nombres él pidió prestado se sorprendieron. Él siempre fue muy amable. Sonreía y decía buenos días. Era un buen vecino. Si ellos no sabían que era un psicópata, ¿cómo podrían saberlo nuestros programas?"

En su cabeza, Edward se estaba yendo por los algoritmos. Después de todo, el programa tenía un elemento psicológico.

Se preguntó si podría asignar un número a diversas conductas sociópatas y mentalidades.

Ben y Jasper suspiraron al ver la expresión en sus ojos.

"De cualquier manera. Por muy tentador que fuese ofrecer un servicio de encuentros totalmente seguro, es una imposibilidad. La vida no es segura. Sabes esto", Ben intentó de nuevo." Y, francamente, el golpe que nos llevaría a nuestra membresía sería profundo. Tienes una gran cantidad de puestos de trabajo dependiendo de nosotros, Edward."

"Bien," dijo Edward, agitando la mano. Se sentía frustrado, pero tenían razón. No había manera de librar al mundo de la oscuridad. Era lo que era. "¿Algo más?"

Jasper le entregó una carpeta. "Lo último en una serie de demandas frívolas culpándonos de todo, desde una solicitud de reembolso para un vestido rasgado a un trauma emocional. Nada de eso pegaría, pero esos son los informes de todos modos".

Edward asintió. "No estoy preocupado por nada de eso." La única demanda potencial que le importaba era si Bella decidiría o no tomar medidas contra él. Si lo hiciera, iba a darle todo lo que ella pediría. Punto. Ni Ben, ni Jasper, ni nadie más sería capaz de disuadirle.

Se puso de pie. "Bueno, si no hay nada más, me voy a encontrar con Rosalie para el almuerzo."

"¿Otra vez?" Ben le dio una sonrisa triste. "Sabes que las circunstancias apestan, pero es bueno que estés ramificándote cuando le llegan a los amigos".

"Alice dice que son buenas personas. Ellos y la otra. ¿Cómo se llama?" Jasper chasqueó los dedos.

"Ángela", Ben proporcionó. "Ella parece muy buena." Puso los ojos. "Alice continúa soltando pistas de que ella está soltera."

Edward tuvo que sonreír. Su hermana pequeña tenía un excelente ojo para la gente y siempre estaba obsesionada con el emparejamiento de personas que deberían ser amigos.

Eran parecido en esa forma supuso.

Después de que Bella salió del hospital, ella no estaba en condiciones de cuidar de sí misma. De acuerdo con Rosalie, ella seguiría instrucciones básicas. Si una de las enfermeras, Rose, o Ángela la tomaba de las manos, ella seguiría donde la llevaran como un niño adormilado. Dejada por su propia cuenta, estaba extrañamente quieta, sentada con las piernas extendidas lo más ajustado posible, con los ojos en blanco.

Edward recordaría esa mirada de ojos muertos todo el tiempo que él viviera. Cuando su madre se veía así, parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

Ella estaba existiendo en la bruma y su brazo roto le h acía difícil vestirse o hacer muchas otras cosas por sí misma, incluso si ella quería. El primer par de semanas, sus amigos, principalmente Rosalie y Ángela, se habían quedado con ella. Pero tenían vidas a las que volver, empleos. Así que Edward se había ofrecido a contratar a un proveedor de servicios médicos en domicilios.

Él había esperado que no estuviera sobrepasando sus límites, había explicado a los amigos de Bella su razonamiento. Su hermana era joven, certificada recientemente como un proveedor de servicios médicos en domicilios, pero ella era cariñosa y capaz. Y tenía un antecedente especial que le daba una empatía hacia Bella que otros cuidadores no tendrían. Ella había crecido en una atmósfera donde sabía en un sentido general qué esperar, cómo hablar y cuidar a un sobreviviente de una violación.

Era un título que no entrevistaron fácilmente, y ellos habían acordado con su lógica.

"Sabes Alice," dijo Edward con una sonrisa. "Ella tiene buenas intenciones."

_**~ 0 ~**_

"Esto es sólo un tipo horrible de ironía." El tono de Rosalie era amargo. "Bella no era muy social. Fue peor cuando sus padres murieron. Su trabajo la dejó empezar a trabajar mayormente desde casa. Luego se mudó a Forks para que pudiera renovar esa casa y venderla." Ella rió encantada. "La llamé una reclusa, y ahora..."

Llegando al otro lado de la mesa, Edward cepilló su mano suavemente. "Sé que se siente como que han pasado años, pero sólo han pasado tres semanas".

Rosalie apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, frotándose los ojos. "Estoy agotada". Levantando la cabeza un rato, sonrió un poco. "Gracias por esto. No puedo expresárselo a Emmett. Le cuesta mucho ver que esto le está ocurriendo a Bella. Le duele mucho que se ponga tan nerviosa a su alrededor. No puedo tenerlo preocupado por mí también. "

Edward sonrió suavemente. Emmett dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando se lo ventiló. "¿Cómo llega Bella junto con él?"

"Nos dimos cuenta de que es sobre todo su velocidad y su fuerza lo que la vuelve loca. Sabes Emmett es siempre tan entusiasta. La atrapa con la guardia baja".

"Comprensible".

"Así que cuando la vemos, se sienta en una silla en el centro de la habitación. Él sólo habla y habla, así ella se acostumbra a su voz de nuevo."

"Esa no es una mala idea", dijo Edward con una pizca de admiración.

"Bueno." Agitaba la servilleta entre sus dedos mirándose vagamente enferma. Se burló. "La chica difícilmente puede ensartar tres palabras juntas, pero nos echó de su apartamento. Ella quiere probar estar sola por su propia cuenta, al menos en la noche. "

Edward arrugó los labios, pensando en lo correcto que decir. La idea hizo que su intestino girara, así que sólo podía imaginar lo que Rosalie - quien había tenido que ver a Bella sufrir todos los días - estaba sintiendo.

"Lo sé," Rosalie se quejó antes de poder hablar. "Ella está tratando de recuperar algo de control. Es sólo que... esas pesadillas que ella tiene... "

"No hay mucho que puedas hacer. No puedes obligarla a mantenerte alrededor. Sólo hazle saber que estás a sólo una llamada telefónica de distancia."

"¿Crees que lo sabes todo?" Rosalie soltó. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente por la nariz. "Lo siento. Sé que estás tratando de ayudar".

"Al igual que tu", dijo Edward suavemente.

"Odio pensar en ella pasando por uno de esos episodios sola." Su voz flaqueó. "Esto va a terminar mal."

"Quizás. Probablemente, pero va a ser su elección."

_**~ 0 ~**_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había dejado el hospital.

Bella parpadeó, un poco sorprendida cuando Alice se apoyó en su campo de visión. La joven mujer le palmeó la rodilla con simpatía. "¿Me has oído?"

"Umm". Tiró sin descanso del largo de la manga de la sudadera de gran tamaño que llevaba. Ella trató de pensar en los últimos diez segundo de su vida y encontró que eran un borrón, un zumbido. "No, lo siento."

"Te pregunté si necesitaba algo más antes de que me vaya."

Bella flexionó los dedos en puños para calmar el temblor de miedo que sacudió su cuerpo. Sus ojos se movían alrededor, tratando de encontrar familiaridad en este apartamento aún desconocido.

El mapa de_ Juego de tronos_ en la pared era de ella.

La colección de edición de DVD y Blu-Rays del Coleccionista en los nuevos estantes negros eran todos reconocibles.

Cogió algunas chucherías y se recordó a sí misma de dónde había conseguido esa lámpara o esos libros.

_Su_ apartamento.

_Su_ casa.

Bella respiró por la nariz, deseando que el pánico que cerraba su garganta cediera para poder hablar. "Estoy bien. Gracias".

Alice puso su Kindle, el mando de la televisión, y su teléfono celular al alcance del brazo de Bella antes de irse. Aunque escuchó a su vez la llave de Alice en ambas cerraduras, todavía estaba fuera de su asiento dentro de los treinta segundos de la salida de la otra mujer, triple chequeo.

Se hundió de nuevo en el sofá, tirando de sus piernas sobre los cojines.

El silencio era ensordecedor.

No. El silencio estaba amenazando con aterrorizarla. Estaba lleno de ruidos que la hicieron saltar. Incluso el sonido lejano del tráfico hizo que el mundo se sienta demasiado lleno, porque hubo un tiempo en que Mike tuvo que haber caminado por una acera llena de gente. ¿Cuántas personas han caminado justo junto a él y no han sentido el más mínimo estremecimiento?

Estirándose, cogió el mando de la TV y la encendió, subiendo el volumen y cambiando el canal más allá de las noticias, más allá de los dramas del crimen, hasta que encontró una comedia inofensiva. Su piel todavía se arrastraba por lo que abrió su portátil, ingresando Pandora y dejando que la música suene.

Llevó su mano izquierda no lesionada por encima de su oreja y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de tomar medidas respiraciones a través de su nariz. Los pensamientos, miedos, surgieron en su mente, pero se negó a dejar que se solidifiquen. No podía. No si quería quedarse calmada.

Era como sumergirse en una piscina. El ruido a su alrededor se hizo indistinto - un murmullo ininteligible. Su visión se volvió borrosa, doblando la luz en borrones indistintos. Se dejó llevar.

Debió haberse quedado dormida, porque cuando el mundo volvió a entrar en foco, estaba de vuelta en esa casa de nuevo. Fue un intenso dolor agudo en la parte posterior de la cabeza y la negrura abriéndose en frente de ella.

_Mike la sostuvo en lo alto de las escaleras que conducen a su prisión del sótano. Una mano estaba enredada en su pelo, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás con saña, la otra sostenía su brazo en un apretón de castigo._

_"¿No entiendes?"_ _sus palabras fueron un gruñido en su oído, y cuando la sacudió, ella gritó de dolor y terror._ _"Te lo dije.__ ¡__¿Cuántas veces te lo dije?!_ _Siempre tienes que pagar por tus transgresiones._ _¡Siempre!"_

_La arrojó lejos de él con fuerza brutal y cayó hacia delante, gritando mientras las escaleras se acercaron a reunirse con ella a una_ _velocidad vertiginosa._

Era imposible para Bella decir cuánto tiempo le llevó darse cuenta de que ella nunca cayó al suelo, por lo menos, no esta vez. Su garganta estaba tan cerrada, que era difícil respirar y, tal vez por suerte, difícil de gritar.

A ciegas, Bella extendió su mano, en busca de la botella de píldoras que sabía estaba allí. Alice la había dejado sin la tapa de modo que no tenía que luchar con una sola mano y Rosalie le había hecho prometer de tomarlas si las necesitaba. Esa fue la advertencia - la única manera en que Rosalie la dejaría en paz esta noche.

Esto era lo que quería, trató de recordarse a sí misma, trató de ver a través de su ansiedad sin sentido.

Temblaba tan fuerte, fue un milagro que las pastillas estuvieran en su boca en absoluto. Derramó la mayor parte del agua en sí misma antes de que pudiera acercar el vaso a sus labios, pero cuando lo hizo, se lo bebió todo.

Sus ojos vagaron frenéticamente mientras esperaba a que la píldora tenga efecto. Su póster. Sus libros. Sus cosas.

Su casa.

Este fue el mantra que la consejera del hospital había sugerido. Encuentra familiaridad. Encuentra las anclas a lo que era real.

No pienses que no puedes pedir ayuda. No te avergüences.

Bella cogió su teléfono antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que concentrarse en mantener su brazo todavía lo suficiente para que ella incluso tuviera la oportunidad de empujar la llave correcta para llamar a Rose o Ángela o...

No. No, ella no quería llamarlos. Ese era el punto de esto. Estaba harta de ser una carga. Estaba harta de ser cuidada como niña.

Ella quería que su puta vida devuelta.

_Sólo sigue adelante a través de esta noche._ _Esta noche es la más difícil._ _Es toda cuesta abajo desde aquí._

En realidad no creía lo que se estaba diciendo a sí misma, pero de cualquier manera, tenía que haber una primera noche. No había escapatoria en esto.

¿Qué iba a hacer, viven en su pequeño no-mundo toda su vida, apareciendo y desapareciendo de la conversación? ¿Esperaba que sus amigos abandonen trabajos, cónyuges, hijos para que así no siempre tuviera que estar sola en la noche otra vez?

Incluso con los medicamentos, se tambaleaba, se asustaba y estaba el borde. En la necesidad de una distracción, cuando Bella estaba razonablemente segura de que no estaba temblando tan fuerte que caería, se puso de nuevo en pie, paseando por el pequeño apartamento.

Era un lugar agradable. Bella no estaba seguro de si era la primera vez que se había dado cuenta o la primera vez que realmente se había fijado

A excepción de obligarse a sí misma a ser consciente y coherente para cooperar con el FBI - sobre todas las cosas, quería justicia para las chicas que no habían sobrevivido a los tormentos de Mike - Bella no recordaba mucho del tiempo que había pasado en el hospital.

En realidad, no recordaba mucho de las últimas tres semanas. Partes y trozos resaltaban, como si un relámpago iluminara el paisaje en una noche negra del tono contrario. Estaba muy consciente cuando el terror se apoderó de ella. Recordó parte y trozos de conversaciones.

Recordaba la voz anormalmente suave de Rosalie preguntándole acerca de su situación de vida. Incluso si hubiera querido volver a la casa de sus padres en Forks – no quería, la idea de la casa sola le había transmitido pánico - no había manera de que pudiera estar tan lejos de sus amigos y médicos.

Pero en ese momento, Bella estaba difícilmente lista para manejar las cosas mundanas como caminar por su cuenta o recordar cómo lavarse los dientes. Así que sus amigos se habían puesto a la tarea de encontrarle un apartamento.

Un apartamento con una gran seguridad, pasillos bien iluminados, y aparcamiento adjunto.

Bella frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo estaba siendo pagado todo esto? No podía recordar la vida de ella. Recordaba vagamente dándole a Rosalie acceso a sus cuentas, pero ¿qué estaba pagando en alquiler aquí? ¿Podía permitirse esto mientras estaba de licencia?

Tropezando hacia adelante, tratando de dejar atrás el pánico que mordisqueaba sus talones, Bella se dirigió hacia donde creía que había visto una pila de papeles con vista de oficiales sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

Concentración era un hábito que estaba luchando para volver a aprender. Sucedió más de las veces que ella se levantó, la intención de completar alguna tarea, sólo para olvidar lo que era y encontrarse a sí misma de pie congelada, mirando en silencio a la pared y sin ningún recuerdo de cómo incluso había llegado hasta allí. En las conversaciones, tenía suerte cuando podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para formar una oración compleja. Cuando hablaron con ella, sus voces a menudo se desvanecieron en ruidos sin sentido después de momentos simples.

Así que cuando encontró su contrato de alquiler con su nombre al lado de un extraño, un Edward Cullen, Bella estaba segura de haber olvidado algo.

Ella parpadeó de forma esporádica, sus pensamientos volando.

¿Quién coño era Edward Cullen?

El nombre le sonaba familiar, fue el único hecho que le permitió agarrarse a su rápidamente ascendente miedo. No podía ser otra situación, otro desconocido que pensó que sus vidas deben ser entrelazadas. La respiración de Bella se disparó y tropezó hacia atrás, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente, de pronto con la certeza de que no estaba sola.

No, no. Estaba segura de que había oído ese nombre antes.

Encuentra las anclas a lo que era real. Ella se fiaba de Rosalie, Emmett, y Ángela. Ellos conocían a este hombre. Ellos, obviamente, sabían sobre el apartamento. Ellos no habrían dejado que esto suceda si algo nefasto estuviera pasando con este Edward Cullen.

Por supuesto, ¿y si los había engañado, al igual que Mike...?

Bella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, desplazando pensamientos de _él._

No. No podía pensar de esa manera y mantener la cordura. Necesitaba más información. Sabía que había oído el nombre. Presionando sus labios juntos, trató de tirar de los hilos finos de la información de las últimas tres semanas juntos, tratando de recordar conversaciones que apenas había estado prestando atención.

En realidad, ella había oído mucho su nombre.

Rosalie y Emmett hablaron de él. "Almuerzo con Edward." "Yo estaba donde Edward la otra noche." "Edward dijo esto o aquello."

Había preguntado en algún momento quién era, y tal vez había oído la respuesta, pero en realidad no los escuchaba hasta justo a continuación.

Edward Cullen. El CEO**(2)** de By The Numbers, el sitio de citas que le habían llevado a _él_ hacia ella.

Bella se sorbió en un fuerte respiro y luego otro, sus pulmones pinchaban dolorosamente mientras su pecho parecía hacerse más pequeño. ¿Todo fue un complot? ¿Y si hubiera sido cómplice de Mike? Sus pensamientos eran salvajes, golpeando sus posibilidades como golpes a su intestino.

Espera. ¿No había cuidado el CEO de BTN sus cuentas del hospital? Ella pareció recordar a alguien hablar de eso.

Él le había conseguido este apartamento, también. Estaba pagando por ello, o al menos había pagado el depósito, eso parecía.

Por supuesto. Un ataque preventivo contra los litigios. Tenía sentido. Lógico. Él estaría preocupado por su empresa.

Sólo otra persona caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de ella. _No te molestes Bella._

Bueno, a la mierda eso.

No pensando realmente con claridad en todo esto, Bella se lanzó hacia la sala de estar y su teléfono, teniendo el contrato de alquiler con ella.

Sus dedos todavía estaban temblando, haciéndole difícil marcar.

_Esto es una locura._

El pensamiento hizo que pasara rápidamente a través de su cabeza. Por supuesto que sí. La gente normal no llama a completos extraños en medio de la noche. El problema es que había otras voces apiñándose en su mente, amenazando con enviar su psique en espiral de nuevo al infierno de donde el FBI la había sacado. Había una invasora sensación de pánico y el rígido dedo frío del miedo que la hacía sentirse como si todo su cuerpo estuviese envuelto en hielo a pesar de que llevaba tres capas de ropa.

En todo ese caos, su advertencia se perdió. Pulsó enviar y llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

* * *

**(1) By The Numbers: nombre de la empresa de Edward**

**(2) Chief Executive Officer: Director Oficial Ejecutivo**

* * *

**Hola gente! :D Cómo les va? Como ven estoy cumpliendo con lo prometido en el cap anterior y bueno… a lo que nos importa!**

**En el cap de hoy vemos al principio el incondicional apoyo que Edward les ofrece a Rosalie, Emmett y a la recién aparecida (aunque solo en conversaciones) Ángela**

**Ya en casi la mitad del cap hasta lo último vemos como Bella está lidiando con todo el rollo después de su salida del hospital :/**

***Alerta de Spoiler* Y… les aseguro que el nombre de Edward le va a estar rodando mucho por la mente**

**Ahora le que resta por decir ahora es agradecer a las personas que comentan cada cap del fic, a las que le dieron alerta y favoritos. Tal vez no haya muchos reviews pero eso no significa que el fic no esté en la lista de cada uno de ustedes (no sé si me explico :$), pero sería mucho mejor si dejaran review con su opinión del cap**

**Saben? Se me están plantando dudas acerca de cómo estoy traduciendo la historia así que si tienen alguna sugerencia, molestia, duda o algo por el estilo solo díganlo estaré mas que feliz de resolver todo lo que me dicen**

**Así sin intención de hacerla más larga me despido de ustedes :D  
Que pasen unas bonitas Navidades y que todo el amor del mundo que representan estas festividades abunden en cada una de sus familias**

**Kisses and hugs from Emo. and the other girls**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no nos pertenece, es de una gran autora llamada LyricalKris y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephanie Meyer así que a nosotras sólo nos toca la parte de la traducción. DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Presentaciones Incómodas**

Un teléfono sonando a las 2:42 de la mañana nunca era una cosa buena.

Edward miró a su teléfono celular, su estómago apretando a la vista de su pantalla iluminada. Era un número bloqueado.

Rápidamente, le arrebató la cosa, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que era audible para la persona en el otro extremo.

"¿Hola?"

Le pareció oír un gemido, pero no podía estar seguro.

"¿Hola? ¿Quién es?" Su mente giraba con posibilidades. ¿Alguien le estaba jugando una broma? Era una horrible broma si lo fuera. La persona en el otro extremo estaba haciendo ruidos que sonaban asustados.

Pero, de nuevo, esos ruidos hicieron que su entrenamiento lo golpeara. Eran desgarradores cuántas veces había recibido llamadas al igual que esta mientras se trabaja en la línea de emergencia, una pobre mujer joven o, en ocasiones, un hombre joven, en el peor dolor y confusión de sus vidas. "Está bien", le tranquilizaba automáticamente. "Puedo ayudarte. Sólo dime tu nombre. ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?" Preguntas simples funcionaban mejor, preguntas fáciles. Si eso no funcionaba, tendría que recurrir a las sí o no preguntas.

La persona en el otro extremo exhaló en una ráfaga. Oyó tragar antes de una voz temblorosa le preguntara, "¿Es Edward Cullen?"

"Sí. ¿Quién es?" lo intentó de nuevo, su voz suave.

"Yo, um. Mire. Mi nombre es Bella Swan."

Edward se mordió el labio con fuerza para no jadear. A pesar de que debería haber sido obvio dado el tiempo si la noche y la aparente angustia en que se encontraba, Bella era absolutamente la última persona que habría sospechado estuviera en su línea telefónica.

"¿Creo que está pagando por mi apartamento? O tal vez sólo el depósito. Mira, yo realmente necesito saber el por qué, por qué..."

Podía oír el borde del pánico en su voz mientras balbuceaba y su corazón se rompió. Pensó con rapidez, tratando de entender por qué ella lo elegiría a él para llamar cuando estaba muy cerca de estar enloqueciendo. Su tono era vagamente acusatorio. Ella no estaba tratando de llegar a él por comodidad, se dio cuenta. Ella estaba arremetiendo.

Él había pensado que Rosalie le explicó el acuerdo con el apartamento a ella, pero eso era un punto discutible. Rosalie también lo había hecho claro que Bella estaba en las nubes la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Bella. Quiero decir, señorita Swan. No sé cuánto sabe acerca de mí, pero By The Numbers es mi empresa."

"Sé quién es", le espetó. "¿Tiene una llave para este apartamento?"

"¿Qué? No. No, por supuesto que no. Nunca." Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo por mantener la voz firme. "Sus amigos estaban allí cuando yo firmé el papeleo. Les di la llave directamente a ellos".

"Sin embargo, el propietario le daría una llave si le pidiera. Debido a que usted paga las cuentas", insistió.

"Bueno, supongo que eso es verdad", dijo con calma-. "Mira, ¿por qué no la llamamos? Puede llamar. El número debe estar en el papeleo".

Otra exhalación fuerte. "Es el medio de la noche."

"Bueno, esto es importante. Puede decirle que no quieres que tenga la llave. No voy a discutir."

Hubo silencio en el otro extremo de la línea, salvo por sus respiraciones entrecortadas**(1)**. Edward estaba desesperado por decir algo, desesperado por disculparse entre otras cosas, pero lo pensó mejor. Él tenía que seguir su ejemplo.

Cuando se trataba de alguien que personalmente te importaba, era la cosa más difícil del mundo de hacer.

"E-e-está está dormida. No quiero molestarla," finalmente dijo Bella, su voz pequeña. Parecía confundida.

"Está bien," Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

"No esta dormido."

"Um. No, no, no lo estoy."

"¿Por qué?" La palabra salió áspera como un ladrido.

Edward respiró profundamente, dejándolo salir lentamente, lejos del teléfono para que no le pudiera oír. Era una cuestión de peso. Él no quería mentir, pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía admitir que pensamientos sobre ella era lo que lo mantenían despierto en la noche. "Soy un nerd de computadora" decidió finalmente." Estamos propensos a ser noctámbulos".

"Sí," dijo ella en un suspiro, sonando distraída ahora, muy lejos. "Codificar siempre va más rápido en la noche."

"Exactamente", respondió Edward, su tono afortunadamente no estaba traicionando su sorpresa.

Oyó sollozos. Nunca en su vida hizo que deseara tomar a alguien entre sus brazos más de lo que lo hacía justo en este preciso momento. La distancia entre ellos era físicamente dolorosa. Era ridículo, porque él era un perfecto desconocido e incluso si ella estaba justo en frente de él, si trataba de abrazarla él haría las cosas un millón de veces peor para ella.

"Ya es tarde." Su voz temblaba. "No debería haber llamado. Lo siento."

"No, Bell - La señorita Swan, yo-" pero ya era demasiado tarde. Oyó el chasquido de la desconexión del teléfono. "Mierda."

Se levantó de su asiento antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se tensó para entrar en acción, pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué?

Estaba tan aterrorizado por la mujer que estaba relativamente a pocos kilómetros de distancia de él y sin embargo, tan ridículamente lejos que era irreal.

Estaba sola y terriblemente asustada. Quería, _necesitaba_ verla, ver con sus propios ojos que estaba a salvo. Quería consolarla tan necesitadamente y ahuyentar los demonios la atormentaban.

A pesar de que él sabía lo que iba a decir, se desplazó a través de sus llamadas recibidas. Número privado. Por supuesto.

Pero Rose o Emmett le darían su número. Mejor aún, ellos irían con ella.

Hizo una pausa con el dedo ya cerniéndose sobre el botón enviar, el número de Rosalie en la pantalla.

Maldiciendo otra vez en voz baja, se obligó a colgar el teléfono.

No había manera de que pudiera violar su elección así. Obviamente ella estaba medio asustada de su mente, pero ella sabía que podría llegar con sus amigos si los necesitaba. Él no iba a llevar esa decisión lejos de ella - no podía llevar esa decisión lejos de ella si tenía alguna esperanza de ayudarla.

No tenía más remedio que esperar.

No había manera de que él fuera capaz de dormir de nuevo, no mientras la estaba imaginando en pánico sola. Se instaló frente a su ordenador, haciendo clic al azar.

Cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar a las 3:21, Edward saltó.

Número privado.

"¿Hola?" preguntó, sin aliento.

"Yo, um. Yo... Yo..." La voz de Bella tembló y otra vez, el corazón de Edward se torció dolorosamente en su pecho. Ella estaba llorando, podía decir, pero estaba tratando de calmarse. "Mire, lo siento. Siento llamarle. Pero usted está despierto y... y..."

"Está bien," dijo Edward rápidamente. "Por supuesto que está bien. No estaba tratando de dormir."

"No quiero molestarte."

"No eres una molestia." Hizo una pausa, presionándose el labio entre los dientes, no quería presionarla. "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

"Yo no..."

Ella fue disminuyendo. Al ver que no había terminado la frase, Edward tomó una ocasión, recordando lo que Rosalie había dicho sobre Emmett. "¿Sólo quieres que hable?"

Otra pausa, pero luego murmuró, "Por favor."

Edward pensó rápidamente, echando la mirada alrededor, buscando un tema seguro. Temas que no fueran cuán arrepentido estaba que esto le estuviera sucediendo a ella, lo contento que estaba de que hubiera sobrevivido, lo mucho que quería romper a Mike Newton en pedazos.

Él balbuceó algunas tonterías sobre _Juego de tronos_ que no reiniciaría hasta abril. Habló sobre un crucero que su madre y su padre habían tomado hacia Alaska recientemente. Habló de cosas estúpidas - cualquier cosa y todo, hablando sólo para escucharse a sí mismo hablar.

Porque a través de todo el asunto, ella no dijo una palabra. Él sabía que ella todavía estaba allí. Podía oír los jadeos de sus respiraciones asustadas durante bastante tiempo mientras él hablaba. Luego, poco a poco, se redujo la velocidad y finalmente volvió a la normalidad. Fue incluso más tiempo después de que ella siguiera sollozando como si estuviera llorando en silencio, pero no tan desconsoladamente.

Por último, no había ningún otro sonido más que su respiración - lento, constante y uniforme.

"¿Bella?" él preguntó en voz baja.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, ningún cambio de movimiento.

Ella estaba dormida.

Edward sintió una sensación de alivio y deseo ferviente de que ella pudiera encontrar un poco de paz. Miró el reloj. Eran más de las cinco de la mañana.

En ese momento, había emigrado a su sofá y estaba recostado, con la mirada perdida en el techo, pensando en lo que debería hacer. Supuso que podría colgar, pero eso se sentía mal de alguna manera – como si él la estuviera abandonando. ¿Y si ella se despertaba por sus pesadillas otra vez?

Así que se mantuvo al teléfono - enchufado ahora para que no se quede sin baterías - presionado contra su oído, escuchando el ritmo regular de su respiración hasta que él se durmió.

_**~ 0 ~**_

Bella se despertó con un sobresalto, parpadeando y confundida. Sus ojos rodaron, e hizo una mueca cuando chocó accidentalmente su brazo en el lado del sofá. Había algo pesado que la atraía hacia abajo, la atraía hacia abajo.

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Casa, recordó. No podía mover su brazo porque estaba en un yeso - y tenía extraños pernos del monstruo de Frankenstein pegados en él. Estaba en casa. Sola. Y estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

Y había un ruido en su oreja - un ruido extraño.

Por un segundo, se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo dominado por el miedo al recordar los gruñidos y los pantalones de Mike, su aliento caliente contra su oído. Comenzó a gemir, pero rápidamente presionó su mano contra su boca, amortiguándolo.

No. No era Mike. Mike no podía llamarla. Mike no podía hacerle daño.

Luchó para recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

¿Y quién estaba al otro lado del teléfono que había presionado contra su oreja? El teléfono estaba demasiado caliente porque estaba conectado a la pared y se había estado recostada sobre él toda la noche.

Recordó haciendo eso, recordó pensado que no quería perder la conexión. Su voz era suave, y mientras él le hablaba en su oído, no se sentía tan sola.

_Su_ voz era relajante.

Bella jadeó, golpeando el botón de desconexión.

¿Había sido una total y completa lunática con un completo desconocido?

Sólo había pedazos y trozos de la noche anterior que sobresalían. Cuando ella cogió el teléfono y marcó, estaba enojada, intentando conseguir que él se fuera de su vida. Pero cuando escuchó su voz - una voz extraña, varonil – la furia se convirtió en miedo. Recordó senderismo. Y colgar. Y cómo ella estaba enteramente demasiado sola hasta que lo llamó de nuevo y que había hablado con ella hasta que la viciosa empuñadura del pánico se había apoderado de su corazón, su pecho se aflojó lo suficiente para que pudiera respirar de nuevo.

Lo suficiente, al parecer, que se había quedado dormida.

Por unas cinco horas completas. No había dormido más que un par de horas a la vez desde...

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana. Ángela estaría aquí cualquier-

Como si fuera una señal, hubo un golpe en la puerta seguido de una llave girando en la cerradura. "¿Bella?" Ángela llamó.

"Aquí, Ange," Bella llamó. Su voz era ronca por el sueño.

Se quedó inmóvil, conmocionada.

Había logrado pasar a través de su primera noche a solas, relativamente intacta. Había sido un infierno, pero estaba detrás de ella. Cumplida. Hecha.

Había logrado pasar a través de él con no poca ayuda de un hombre que nunca había visto o escuchado antes en su vida.

* * *

**(1) N/T en el original: in staccato**

* * *

**Que huboles nenas hermosas? Que tal la pasaron en Navidad? Espero que lo hayan pasado de lo mejor! Les pasó algo interesantemente sorpresivo? Pues para mí fue una ocasión para los descubrimientos, inseguridades, angustias y sobre todo sueños e ilusiones.**

**Pero bueno! A lo que nos importa**

**Todo este cap se trató de Edward y Bella, una corta pero ansiada interacción entre ellos. Bella llamó a Edward! *saltitos de emoción* Aunque al principio fue para reclamarle al final se convirtió en algo más.**

**Les agradecería que dejaran sus reviews expresando todo lo que sintieron al leerlo. Gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz leer sus reviews aunque sean pocos.**

**PD: Quise publicar el jueves pero el Internet estaba hormonal o mejor dicho la señora que me lo pasa movió el cable :/  
**

**Kisses and hugs from Emo. and the other girls**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no nos pertenece, es de una gran autora llamada LyricalKris y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephanie Meyer así que a nosotras sólo nos toca la parte de la traducción. DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

**Capítulo**** 8: El ****Misterioso**** Edward Cullen**

Rosalie estaba hablando. Bella sólo había tratado por un minuto de mantenerse al día antes de que dejara a su mente vagar. Por una vez su mente no vagó lejos, sus pensamientos seguían siendo concretos, no perdiéndose en la bruma borrosa.

Ella realmente necesitaba entender el misterio de esta persona Edward. Ella era suspicaz pero se preguntaba si estaba siendo demasiado paranoica. Pero, ¿cuán demasiado paranoica era posible? Edward sabía demasiado acerca de ella y ella muy poco acerca de él.

Después de todo, ella sólo había aprendido más adelante que mientras ella estaba sentada al otro lado de Mike viéndolo por primera vez, él ya había estado observándola durante días.

No fue difícil encontrar a Bella Swan en Forks. No cuando su padre había sido el querido jefe de policía.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, frotándose el cuello con ansiedad.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó Rosalie.

"Estoy bien," dijo ella rápidamente. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

Por un momento, Bella estaba segura de que su amiga iba a insistir sobre el tema. Todos sus amigos odiaban las palabras "estoy bien" tanto como ella odiaba las palabras: "¿Estás bien?" Por supuesto que no estaba bien y no estaba bien. Ellos preguntándole un millón de veces al día no iba a cambiar eso y su contestación sinceramente no quería decir que ellos podían hacer nada al respecto.

No había ni una maldita cosa que ellos pudieran decir para hacer esto mejor. Podía gritarle a cada persona en el planeta, pero eso no le quitaría el miedo, no limpiaría la inmundicia que llevaba en su piel como una marca, y no cambiaría que veía su cara cada vez que cerraba los ojos, oía su voz en su oído, y sentía sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Bella apretó sus manos en puños, clavándose las uñas en la piel de la palma.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Rosalie mirada hacia su regazo. La voz de su amiga se sacudió con un poco de emoción mientras continuaba con su historia, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario.

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró por la nariz, tratando de mantener la calma, centrada.

Su mente se revolvió de nuevo a Edward, buscando una distracción de sus pensamientos anteriores. Se sentía asustadiza. Lista para huir. Odiaba sentirse siempre como si tuviera que estar en alerta, lista para correr. No había mucho que Bella no daría por la oportunidad de relajarse, bajar la guardia por sólo un puñado de segundos. Le dolía el cuerpo constantemente de la tensión.

"Necesito saber por qué Edward Cullen está pagando por este apartamento," Bella soltó de repente, interrumpiendo a Rosalie. "Vi su nombre en el papeleo. ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Quién le da un apartamento a alguien que no conoce?"

"Está bien, Bella. Dime lo que necesitas en este momento", dijo Rosalie, sus manos levantadas en un movimiento conciliador.

La elección de palabras de Rosalie fue intencional, reaccionando no a sus palabras sino a la mentalidad de Bella. Se dio cuenta de que sonaba errática, como lo hacía cuando estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Tal vez eso no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Su pulso se sintió filiforme. Rosalie, Emmett... incluso Alice eran propensos a preguntarle lo que necesitaba. No era una mala idea, en realidad, cuando sus instintos de abrazarla o de otra manera tocarla sólo la enviaban a su espiral más profunda.

Eso no significaba que la necesidad de la pregunta no la molestaba.

"Sólo necesito saber lo que él quiere."

"Bueno," Rosalie cubriendo. "Sinceramente, cariño, él quiere lo mismo que todos queremos."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Edward es una clase única de hombre. Es un poco intenso y un poco opresivo cuando se trata de ciertas cosas."

Bella se erizó, automáticamente en defensiva. Sabía demasiado acerca de los hombres que ejercen su voluntad a pesar de los deseos de cualquier otra persona.

"Oh, no. Bella. No era mi intención decirlo en el mal sentido. Él sólo no da marcha atrás con mucha facilidad cuando se preocupa por algo o alguien".

"No lo entiendo. ¿Estás tratando de decir que él se preocupa por mí? Él no me conoce de Eva." Esta conversación no era útil en absoluto. Su respiración estaba empezando a llegar en resoplidos mientras pensamientos sobre Edward fueron reemplazados por la voz de Mike en su oído.

_"Voy__a cuidar de ti, hermosa Bella. Sólo tú y yo. Te quiero__mucho."_

"Eso no es lo que quise decir," Rosalie protestó. "Uf, esto está saliendo todo mal. Cariño, por favor, cálmate. No era mi intención hacerte molestar. Por favor".

La voz de Rosalie era frenética, y una minúscula parte de la mente de Bella lo odiaba. Su amiga era tan imperturbable, tan infaliblemente difícil, y sin embargo sonaba a punto de llorar ahora.

Pero en un segundo más, incluso ese pensamiento se escabulló. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas como loca, y el cuerpo de Bella se sacudió mientras imágenes visuales, auditivas, y táctiles la agredieron, cada una golpeándola como un puño sólido hacia su intestino. Su piel se había roto en una helada transpiración. Sus pulmones se sentían tanta apretados, se aferró a su pecho, arañando, como si pudiera agarrar lejos de ella el puño invisible tratando de aplastarle el aire a la derecha de su cuerpo. Estaba jadeando y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Sentía el labio fresco de un vaso de agua retenida para el labio y se encogió hacia atrás, recordando estar atada a la unidad de la estantería mientras Mike la convencía de beber. Esta vez, sin embargo, al menos un brazo estaba libre y ella atacó, golpeando el vaso. La caída cuando se hizo añicos en el suelo de madera la hizo gritar - el sonido cortándose rápido mientras su garganta se cerró.

Durante largos minutos que se sintieron como eones, lo único que Bella sabía era el terror. No podía respirar. Su cuerpo fue sacudido con dolor fantasma. Su mente estaba paralizada por el miedo.

Poco a poco, muy lentamente, se dio cuenta de una voz familiar. Una voz llorosa, pero uno que no asociaba con dolor. Fue sólo un zumbido en un primer momento - tan lejano. Bella trató de concentrarse, desesperada por escapar del dolor, el tormento en su mente caótica.

"Por favor, sólo respira, Bella. Cariño, lo siento mucho. Estoy tan, tan apenada. Por favor, vuelve."

Rosalie.

Mientras los pensamientos de Bella se hicieron más concretos, un agotamiento triturador se apoderó de ella. Era vagamente consciente de que en algún momento ella se había caído de la silla al suelo y estaba acurrucada en una bola cerca de la mesa. Su amiga estaba tirada en el suelo, junto ella, frente a ella, pero había un brazo de alcance de distancia entre ellos.

Bella sólo vio la cara torturada, llena de lágrimas de Rose por un segundo antes de que su visión se tornara borrosa, y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Le dolía el pecho con los efectos residuales del ataque de pánico, su brazo derecho estaba palpitando - un dolor que se fue directamente hacia abajo, a su hueso roto.

Después de un minuto, Bella trató de moverse, pero se encontró con que su cuerpo estaba absolutamente plagado de letargo. Se sentía tan débil como un gatito recién nacido. El sofá de la sala de estar podría muy bien haber estado a cincuenta kilómetros de distancia a través de un desierto en pleno mediodía.

"¿Quieres acostarte?" Rosalie preguntó entre sollozos.

Bella se las arregló para asentir. No tenía voz. La boca y la garganta estaban absolutamente secas.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Rosalie preguntó en un susurro tembloroso.

Otro gesto de asentimiento. Bella se sintió lo suficientemente consciente de que no creía que el toque de su amiga la enviaría de nuevo de su mente.

En un primer momento, Rosalie trató de ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando Bella no podía conseguir que sus miembros cooperaran, la rubia escultural la levantó justo como si fuera una niña pequeña en lugar de una mujer madura. Bella no tenía suficiente energía para sentirse avergonzada. Dejó que su cuerpo primero se hundiera contra Rosalie y luego contra los cojines del sofá.

"¿Puede tomar tus pastillas de ansiedad ahora?" Rosalie preguntó con suavidad.

Bella negó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido en aquellos momentos. Estaba demasiado cansada para estar ansiosa. Ella no iba a ser capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo. "Brazo", se las arregló para raspar.

Los medicamentos contra la ansiedad fueron un punto discutible, pero las pastillas para el dolor en realidad podrían ayudar. Rosalie se apresuró a ojear rápidamente a través de los medicamentos en la mesa de café, encontrando la botella que ella necesitaba. "¿Puedo ayudarte?" preguntó de nuevo con ansiedad.

Bella se estremeció pero asintió. Tan débil como se sentía en ese momento, no había manera de que fuera a ser capaz de mantener su propio vaso. Fue una lucha mantenerse presente, consciente el tiempo suficiente para tomar la píldora con la ayuda de Rosalie. El simple acto de la deglución fue difícil y agotador.

"Lo siento mucho, Bella," susurró Rosalie.

Fue lo último que Bella escuchó antes de que un sueño misericordioso se la llevara.

_**~ 0 ~**_

Edward se frotó los ojos con cansancio, despertando de un sueño muy ligero. Una mirada al reloj indicaba que eran las tres de la mañana.

Rápidamente, Edward se revolvió por su teléfono, comprobando al triple para asegurarse de que la batería estaba totalmente cargada, y no tuviera llamadas perdidas. Estaba más allá del marco de lo concebible que pudiera haber dormido a través de una llamada telefónica – su timbre estaba programado para despertar a los muertos – pero se desplazó a través de sus llamadas recientes de todos modos. Cuando se aseguró de que no había perdido una llamada, se fue a través de sus mensajes de texto y mensajes de correo electrónico a pesar de la idea de que Bella lo contactaría de esa manera, era completamente absurda.

Por otra parte, antes de ayer por la noche él habría dicho que Bella llamándolo o contactándolo en absoluto era absurdo.

Soplando un largo y lento suspiro, Edward se relajó contra las almohadas, el teléfono en la mano.

Rosalie lo había llamado esa noche, molesta porque había enviado a Bella en un pánico horrible. Parecía que Bella estaba preguntando acerca de él. Pero también sonaba como si ella no le hubiera dicho a Rosalie que habló con él.

Por supuesto, estaba completamente dentro del marco de la posibilidad de que Bella simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Rosalie sobre las llamadas telefónicas tarde en la noche antes de que tuviera su ataque. Rosalie dijo que durmió sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que se despertara de nuevo, y luego las dos hablaron muy poco sobre el tema.

"Le dije la verdad, por supuesto," Rosalie había dicho. "Ángela y yo encontramos este apartamento, y fue perfecto. Es equidistante entre el lugar de Ángela y el nuestro. La seguridad es buena, el barrio es genial..."

"Es sólo un poco fuera de su rango de precio," Edward terminó.

"Hiciste que sonara tan lógico, dejándote que nos ayudaras, ayudarla. Solo me pregunto si fue lo correcto."

"Había que tomar algunas decisiones difíciles por ella cuando ella no podía," dijo Edward, con tono tranquilizador. "Ahora que está regresando a sí misma un poco, pueden respetar sus decisiones y ayudarla a llegar a donde necesita estar."

"Entiendo, por supuesto el por qué ella está suspicaz de mi participación en su vida. Has sido honesta con ella sobre todo, desde el primer momento, pero parece que ella solo está llegando a un acuerdo con eso ahora." Edward suspiró. "Por supuesto, eso va para mí también. Voy a respetar sus deseos. Lo que sea que necesite. Si ella necesita hablar conmigo. O incluso un correo electrónico. Tal vez eso sería más cómodo. Quiero ayudar, sabes que lo hago. Y si eso significa empalmar hacia fuera... entonces que así sea."

Podía haberle dicho acerca de la llamada de Bella. Tal vez debería habérselo dicho, pero por alguna razón, Edward optó por mantenerlo privado. Le dejaría a Bella decírselo a sus amigos si ella lo prefería.

Tal vez una parte de él mantenía cierta satisfacción que ella había acudido a él en la noche en lugar de sus amigos. Fue un pensamiento estúpido, por supuesto, ya que ella sólo lo había llamado porque encontró su nombre en el papeleo de su apartamento, pero por una vez, Edward sintió como si realmente la hubiera ayudado. Había dormido, después de todo. Su contador de llamada indicaba que ella no había colgado hasta después de las nueve de la mañana.

Rosalie prometió que le relataría a Bella que Edward estaba dispuesto a hablar en cualquier nivel en que se sintiera cómoda. Esperaba que el doble sentido no se perdiera en ella. Ella estaba, por supuesto, bienvenida a llamarlo en el medio de la noche. En cualquier tiempo, en realidad.

Ahora era cuestión de esperar. A pesar de su severo ataque de pánico, Bella aún echó a Rose de su apartamento esa noche, decidida a no retroceder.

Pero ¿iba a llamar de nuevo?

Edward estaba cerca de la deriva de nuevo a un sueño intranquilo cuando su teléfono a todo volumen lo sobresaltó en plena vigilia. Él en realidad aulló, el ruido era tan fuerte.

Número privado.

"¿Hola?"

Hubo una pausa antes de hablar. "¿Cómo demonios manejas una empresa si nunca duermes?" le espetó ella, sonando más nerviosa que irritada.

Los labios de Edward se torcieron hacia arriba. Su inquietud no era divertida, pero no podía negar que se sintió aliviado al oír su voz. La noches no fueron fáciles para ella, incluso cuando alguien en quien confiaba estaba allí con ella, por lo que era mejor saber que por lo menos estaba respirando de manera constante que preguntarse.

"Creo que acabas de contestarte tu propia pregunta," señaló ligeramente, manteniendo su tono ligero. "Nunca duermo."

"Todo el mundo tiene que dormir a veces." Su tono era amargo.

Emmett había observado hacía sólo un par de semanas atrás lo mucho que apestaría tener que dormir sabiendo que sólo estarías siendo lanzado en pesadillas que no podías controlar.

"Tal vez soy un vampiro," Edward sugirió, esperando que la frivolidad fuera una buena opción dadas las circunstancias. Hizo una pausa. "O tal vez mi CFO**(1)** está deplorablemente mal pagado teniendo que hacer nuestros dos puestos de trabajo hasta que me arrastre a mí mismo en la mañana. O por la tarde."

No fue recompensado con una risa, pero su respiración tranquila al otro lado del teléfono no era trabajosa tampoco. Desde hace aproximadamente un minuto, se quedaron en silencio, sólo respirando.

Edward estaba a punto de hablar cuando la oyó aspirar una bocanada de aire.

"Mira. No te voy a demandar, ¿de acuerdo? Si eso es lo que estás esperando."

"Yo no espero nada. Y no te culparía si lo hicieras."

Ella se burló. "Bueno, eso es jodidamente estúpido. Tú no me has hecho nada. No me obligaste a registrarme en tu estúpida sitio, y no hiciste-" Ella cortó de repente, su voz convirtiéndose en un jadeo.

Podía adivinar lo que había estado a punto de decir - que no obligó a Mike a registrarse tampoco.

Su voz se quejó, pero se contuvo antes de que perdiera el control de su calma. La forma en que habló era apresurada y enojada, como si estuviera tratando de escupir todo antes de que el miedo pudiera alcanzarla. "Lo que sea. El punto es, no voy a demandarte. No hay un jodido punto, así que no estás obligado hacia mí. No tienes que hacer nada por mí."

Edward pensó en esto por un momento antes de hablar, preguntándose si ella estaría receptiva a sus ideas sobre la materia. "¿Qué pasa si no estoy haciendo estas cosas para protegerme de una demanda?" preguntó con suavidad.

"O la prensa negativa. Lo que sea. No voy a hacer nada. No voy a decir cosas malas acerca de tu empresa."

"Bella... quiero decir, señorita Swan. Cualquier cosa que he hecho – lo que realmente no es mucho en absoluto - nunca ha sido sobre eso. Nunca ha sido por el estado de mi empresa".

Su respiración se aceleró y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era timorato, la ira en su tono reemplazada por desesperación. "¿Entonces por qué? No lo entiendo. No me conoces. ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Nada," dijo rápidamente. "Nada en absoluto."

"Tiene que haber una razón. Si no fuera por tu empresa, entonces ¿por qué? No lo entiendo." Sonaba tan confundida su corazón torcido.

Recordó, una vez, cuando era joven, algunas semanas después de que su madre fuera atacada, despertar en la mitad de la noche. Le pareció oír una conmoción y corrió hacia el dormitorio de sus padres, aterrado de que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

_Encontró a sus padres pero no en su habitación sino en el piso de abajo y se puso de rodillas en la parte superior de las escaleras, escuchando como su madre sollozaba._

_"Yo no entiendo como se puede ver en mí. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me amas? ¿Por qué?"_ _La voz de su madre era_ _casi histérica._

_Su padre la tomó entre sus brazos, meciéndola._ _"Oh, Esme... ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?"_

No sabía cómo explicarle a Bella. En realidad, estaba bastante seguro de que sería una mala idea si lo intentaba. Era la única explicación que necesitaba para sí mismo. Cuando él había oído tantas historias tristes, Edward no estaba de humor para psicoanalizar el por qué significaba tanto para él que esta chica en particular obtener la ayuda que necesitaba.

¿Por qué quería ayudar a Bella en todo lo posible? La verdadera pregunta era, ¿cómo no podría?

Edward tragó saliva, tratando de encontrar más palabras. "Es… muy injusto que tu sepas mejor que la mayoría de la gente lo cruel que los extraños pueden ser. Pero ¿no se te ha ocurrido que los extraños también pueden ser buenos?"

Ella no tenía nada que decir a esto, pero por lo menos no discutió.

El silencio se prolongó, y Edward pareció oír su sollozo, aunque fue amortiguada. Dudó por un momento, tratando de entender a dónde lo estaba llevando ella.

Ella no había colgado, después de todo. No le estaba gritando que la dejara en paz.

"Sabes, en realidad realmente no me gustan los vampiros como una criatura mitológica." Hizo una pausa, y cuando ella no reaccionó, siguió. "Si se toma en cuenta que ellos, como cualquier especie, deben haber evolucionado en la Tierra - por lo menos en la mayoría de los mitos que he escuchado - son completamente ridículos. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir una especie cuya debilidad principal es el sol? Piensa acerca de las logísticas allí. Es el puto sol. Toda la razón de que cualquier vida exista en este planeta es debido al sol..."

Él balbuceaba, cambiando de un tema absurdo al siguiente, con cuidado para evitar cualquier tema serio. Una vez, le pareció oírla jadear - la vaga aproximación de lo que eventualmente podría ser una risa.

Ella no hablaba, pero no colgaba.

Así que Edward siguió hablando hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**(1) Chief Financial Officer: Director Oficial Financiero**

* * *

**Nenas lindas! Feliz Año Nuevo Atrasado! *baila riendo feliz* Un años más que se va y uno nuevo que viene con nuevas metas y algunas antiguas por parte nuestra.**

**Cuéntenme que esperan de este año que recién esta empezando? Yo espero que por fin el manojo de dudas que es mi cabeza se aclare y me decida qué carrera estudiar (paso a 5 de secundaria :$) además de obtener uno de los primeros 5 puestos en mi clase, estudiar mucho, ser responsable y mucha salud y amor para mi y para mi familia y por supuesto que para ustedes también 333**

**Pero bueno…**

**Experimentamos uno de los ataques de pánico de Bella, fue duro traducirlo como leerlo, me da tanta tristeza pero me alegra de que intente hablar con Edward para calmarse**

**Gracias por sus rr me alegra leerlos, dejen sus reviews en este cuidense mucho!**

**Kisses and hugs from Emo. and the other girls**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no nos pertenece, es de una gran autora llamada LyricalKris y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephanie Meyer así que a nosotras sólo nos toca la parte de la traducción. DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Elecciones**

Bella miró por la ventana de la sala de estar, contenta de que estuviera tan arriba que la gente caminando debajo no podían esperar para verla. Miraba y se preguntaba quiénes eran esas personas, a dónde se dirigían.

¿Quién les harían daño?

"¿Quieres dar un paseo hoy?"

Bella se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello con la mano que no estaba enyesada, sin volverse a mirar a Alice. La ansiedad picaba en su piel cada vez que la mujer más joven hacía esta sugerencia, lo que había sido todos los días durante las últimas dos semanas.

"Tal vez podamos organizar una visita al salón de Rosalie," sugirió Alice. Rosalie enseñaba kindergarten. "Sólo serían ella y los niños. Podría ser un buen primer paso, creo".

"Sí, hasta que tenga un ataque de pánico y los traumatice de por vida," Bella murmuró con amargura.

"Bueno, tal vez hasta el vestíbulo entonces." Alice no mostró ninguna reacción en absoluto al tono de Bella, simplemente ir a la siguiente sugerencia como si estuvieran discutiendo lo que querían para el almuerzo. "Hay una banca. Podría llevarnos a Starbucks y podemos simplemente sentarnos por unos minutos".

Bella se quedó en silencio.

"Se sentirá bien dar un paso más," Alice animó a la ligera.

Y se sentiría horrible cuando falle inevitablemente. Los fracasos siempre eran mil veces más devastadores que los triunfos.

Bella se rió irónicamente. Que su vida hubiera sido reducida a una serie de logros y fracasos de sobrevivir simplemente cada día se sentía patético.

"¿Alice?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Era una pregunta que se había estado preguntando por un tiempo, pero Bella no podía decir que estaba interesada en el momento. Ella estaba más dispuesta a cambiar de tema que a cualquier otra cosa, antes de que su ira y amargura la abrumaran.

O antes de que pudiera recordar el por qué estaba tan jodidamente rota.

Alice se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, te lo diré, pero tienes que recordar que he estado contigo durante las últimas cuatro semanas", dijo con severidad. "Creo que he sido muy profesional, ¿no?"

Su tono ligeramente defensivo golpeó a Bella como extraño. Se volvió en su asiento para mirar a la joven, realmente curiosa.

"Está bien..." dijo, vacilante.

"Tengo dieciocho años."

Eso envió una sacudida a través del sistema de Bella, lo que fue una experiencia en y de sí misma. Las únicas emociones que Bella parecía sentir en cualquier grado extremo eran terror e ira. Todo lo demás estaba silenciado. "Pero... no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer con la escuela? "

La joven mujer de cabello negro se rió. "Oh, no he terminado con la escuela en absoluto, me gradué anticipadamente - cuando tenía dieciséis años.

En este momento, tengo mi licencia de CNA**(1)** - eso es lo que certifica que sea un proveedor de cuidado en el hogar. Es una buena experiencia. Pero estoy trabajando hacia mi Licenciatura en Ciencias en Enfermería".

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Bella había tratado de hilar tantos pensamientos juntos. Repasó las palabras de Alice una y otra en su cabeza, asegurándose de que entendía. Entonces miró hacia las manos de la mujer más joven, segura de que había perdido algo.

"¿De verdad eres casada?" le espetó.

Quería sentirse mal por ser grosera, pero, al parecer, una emoción a la vez era más de lo que era capaz.

Alice se rió un poco. "Claro que lo estoy. El nombre de mi esposo es Jasper. Es abogado."

"Eso es..." Bella se había quedado sin palabras. No era una conversadora impresionante últimamente.

"Lo sé. Créeme, lo he oído todo. Pero estoy contenta con mi vida, ¿sabes?" Su sonrisa era amable.

"Eso es lo más importante", dijo Bella en voz baja.

Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, vio que Alice tenía una expresión vacilante en su rostro. Bella levantó las piernas sobre la silla en que estaba sentada, sintiendo su estómago retorcerse de la angustia automáticamente.

"Te ves nerviosa", dijo Alice a la ligera. "Por favor no lo estés. Sólo me estaba preguntando si debería contarte un poco acerca de mí."

Bella tuvo que tragar saliva un par de veces antes de que estuviera segura de que su voz no temblaría. "Está bien."

"¿Recuerdas que dijiste que nunca parecía sorprendida por algunas de tus… reacciones a las cosas?"

Bella se estremeció un poco, pero asintió. Alice nunca estaba tan asustada como Rosalie o Ángela cuando ella tenía un ataque de pánico.

Cuando sus amigos trastabillaban, tratando de averiguar sus límites o completamente incapaces de ocultar su dolor cuando Bella no respondía de la manera en que querían para ella, Alice nunca reaccionaba. Ella iba con la corriente. De vez en cuando, sabía exactamente lo que era correcto decir.

Bella recordó a Edward de esa manera.

"Bueno, creo que es probablemente justo para ti saber por qué tus amigos me escogieron específicamente para este trabajo. Una de las razones es porque yo..." Ella arrugó los labios, mirando a Bella cuidadosamente por su reacción. "Supongo que se puede decir que he tenido una... diferente crianza. Mi familia - todos estamos muy involucrados en la comunidad de sobrevivientes de violación".

Bella se encogió ante esa palabra, retrocediendo físicamente.

"Con buena razón", continuó Alice, su voz firme, sus ojos vigilantes. "Mi madre fue atacada."

"Lo siento", murmuró Bella, muy incómoda, pero clavada por la confesión de Alice.

"Fue antes de que yo naciera." Alice hizo una pausa. "Fue alrededor de nueve meses antes de que yo naciera."

Le tomó un total de cinco segundos para que esa información la asimile. Entonces, su mente se quedó completamente en blanco. Su respiración pasó a fuertes jadeos, sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas. Su cabeza giró salvajemente.

Su primer y uno de sus peores ataques de pánico ocurrió en el hospital, cuando le informaron que la píldora del día después no sería eficaz para evitar un embarazo que era el resultado de la primera serie de agresiones.

Ya llevaba el sentido implacable de suciedad y degradación como una segunda piel que no podía arrojar sin importar cuántas veces o cuánto le tomara bañarse. La vergüenza de lo que había pasado ya bien podría haber estado impresa en su carne, a la vista a pesar de que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estuviera completamente cubierto. Sintió una frialdad en su mismo centro que la mantenía tiritando a pesar de que llevaba capa tras capa de ropa.

Si hubiera quedado embarazada en esos dos días y medio...

Había sido completamente incapaz de comprender el concepto, perturbada hasta el punto de pánico ante la sola idea.

Sin embargo, allí estaba Alice - la mujer que había cuidado de ella por cuatro de las cinco semanas que había estado fuera del hospital. Esta mujer había sido infaliblemente amable y gentil. Nunca le había hecho daño. Era buena.

Era el producto del tormento de otra persona.

"Lo s-s-siento," Bella jadeó, tratando de encontrar el control otra vez. Descubrió que no podía mirar a la joven, tan terrible como que la hacía sentir.

"Está bien," dijo Alice, su voz sólo sonaba un poco triste. "No te lo habría dicho si no hubiera querido."

"Es sólo... no puedo..."

"Hey, ¿quién sabe no? Es probablemente la razón por la que hago todo anticipadamente – la escuela, el matrimonio, un trabajo. No había tanta cantidad de inocencia en mi infancia.

"Creo que, lo que estoy tratando de decir es que todos allá afuera tienen una historia, un pasado. He conocido a muchas mujeres - muchas personas con tales historias horribles. Créeme, entiendo que no hay límite en las diferentes y variadas formas en que los seres humanos pueden dañarse unos a otros".

La respiración de Bella se estaba poniendo un poco más firme. Era más fácil escuchar la constante cadencia musical de la voz de Alice.

"Pero por toda esa maldad, hay un montón de bondad allá afuera también", dijo la otra mujer en voz baja. "Sé que aún no estás lista, pero hay personas que vas a conocer quienes se convertirán en importantes para ti - extraños que van a ayudarte. He visto eso suceder una y otra vez. Vas a encontrar algo realmente hermoso de todo esto".

La risa que cayó de la boca de Bella era una cosa estrangulado, tensa. "Supongo que debería sentirme afortunada - esta cosa que me pasó para que pudiera encontrar algo hermoso".

"No, en absoluto." Alice no se disculpó por su elección de palabras como los amigos de Bella hubieran hecho. Su tono era suave y natural**(2)**. "Las cosas horribles les suceden a gente increíble. No está bien, y no es justo, pero es lo que es. No puedes cambiar el hecho de lo que te pasó más de lo que yo puedo cambiar la forma en que fui creada".

Bella se sintió asustadiza. De hecho, saltó un poco cuando habló Alice.

No estaba acostumbrada que cualquiera reconociera verbalmente que nada le había sucedido. Sus amigos iban de puntillas a su alrededor. Los médicos eran clínicos, frente a sólo un tema, una lesión en un momento.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato antes de que Alice caminara lentamente hacia donde Bella se sentó y se arrodilló en el suelo. Asegurándose de que Bella podía verla, la otra mujer le tocó la rodilla con una ligera presión. Bella comenzó, pero no saltó de un tirón lejos.

"Todo depende de lo que vayas a hacer con esa información. Sólo quiero que sepas, hay un montón de gente allá afuera que puede ayudarte a darle sentido a todo esto."

Bella se burló. No podía evitarlo.

"Cada cosa a su tiempo, cariño. Sólo recuerda que no todo es malo."

Bella no dijo nada, pero entonces, estaba claro que Alice no esperaba que lo hiciera. La mujer más joven se quedó solo unos cuantos más segundos antes de que se pusiera de pie de nuevo, preguntándole a Bella si quería algo de beber.

Mientras bebía el zumo de naranja que Alice había traído, Bella dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran. Sus pensamientos estaban haciendo una delicada danza, como una mariposa sin atreverse a posarse por más de un par de segundos antes de que revoloteara de nuevo en el aire. No estaba segura de lo que sentía acerca de la revelación de Alice.

Un pensamiento al azar en medio de un millar de pensamientos al azar apareció brevemente en primer plano.

Alice le hizo recordar tanto de Edward.

_**~ 0 ~**_

Por las últimas dos semanas, Bella lo había llamado casi todas las noches.

Ella todavía no les había dicho a sus amigos sobre él. Por otra parte, tampoco él lo había hecho.

_"Deberías decirme que me jodiera", dijo a modo de saludo una noche._ _Su tono era lacónico, pero esa era la norma._ _Él asumió que_ _ella sólo lo llamaba cuando se desesperaba demasiado, muy cerca de entrar en pánico en la noche. "Quiero decir, en serio. Esto es un poco psicótico."_

_"Yo no creo que sea psicótico."_

_"Bueno, si quisieras hablar conmigo, me llamarías."_

_"Bella, no tengo tu número de teléfono", dijo Edward en voz baja._

_Por unos momentos, ella se quedó en silencio._ _"¿Llamarías si tuvieras mi número de teléfono?"_ _Había una tirantez en su voz, como_ _si no estuviera segura de que le gustara la idea._

_"Sólo estoy diciendo que no tengo la opción de llamarte," dijo rápidamente._ _"Pero te he dicho antes que no eres una molestia."_

Ella se había burlado y no había ofrecido su número de teléfono, pero volvió a llamar a la noche siguiente.

De acuerdo con Rose y Emmett, Bella estaba progresando. Ella estaba ganando de nuevo poco a poco su capacidad de concentración, e incluso había tomado una o dos cuentas de su trabajo. Se sentía frustrada con su progreso - ella había sido capaz de manejar más de cincuenta cuentas antes, ahora luchaba con dos - pero ella estaba avanzando hacia adelante.

Ellos la mantenían avanzando hacia adelante, esperando que pronto no estuviera tan aterrada del mundo exterior.

La atención de los medios en torno al caso era una complicación añadida. La foto de Bella había sido esparcida a través de periódicos y programas de noticias de todo el país. Bella era muy consciente de que mucha gente sabía quién era y que muchos estaban muriendo por su versión de la historia. Había conseguido innumerables ofertas de las organizaciones de noticias. Ángela se había hecho cargo de la tarea de ir a través de su correo electrónico, dejando de lado las cartas que Bella algún día podría querer leer y destruir otras - inevitable cuando su historia era tan generalizada y la gente, como estaban acostumbrados a hacer, reaccionaba de una manera amplia y variada.

Por suerte, parecía como si el mundo estaba siguiendo adelante. Sin embargo, les preocupaba.

Sus amigos querían animarla a hablar con alguien, tal vez unirse a un grupo de apoyo, pero la última cosa que necesitaba era que se convirtiera en un freakshow**(3)**. Incluso las víctimas de violación no estaban por encima de ser curiosos. El atacante de Bella no era un rostro sin nombre conocido por nadie más que por la víctima. Mike Newton era un asesino en serie.

Así que Edward continuó estando aliviado cuando ella no lo calló, cuando seguía llamando.

Las noches que no llamó fueron los peores para los dos, por tantas razones diferentes.

Edward descubrió que no podía esperar descansar en la noche hasta que supiera que ella estaba bien. Así que esas pocas noches en que no oyó de ella, su imaginación escapaba lejos de él.

Por desgracia, sus preocupaciones por lo general resultaban ser correctas. Invariablemente, Rosalie lo llamaría para el almuerzo porque su noche con Bella había sido muy mala. Los flashbacks y el miedo de Bella eran lo terriblemente suficientes para dejar a _Rosalie_ temblorosa durante varios días después de eso.

Esta noche, Edward estaba especialmente preocupado de que Bella no llamaría. Adivinar lo que desencadenaría un ataque de ansiedad nunca era un juego justo o bueno para jugar, pero el día tenía que haber sido estresante para ella.

Emmett le había expresado, enojado porque los agentes Scarpinato y Ricci estaban solicitando verla. Por un lado, entendía su necesidad. Bella era muy valiosa, después de haber sobrevivido donde otras mujeres habían perecido. Por otro lado, era frustrante. Bella no estaba lista para revivir sus experiencias con el propósito de seguir adelante, parecía injusto que tuviera que hacerlo para ayudar a mantener a un hombre, que la había, sin una sombra de duda, secuestrado, torturado, y asaltado, tras las rejas.

_"Lo__atraparon con las jodidas manos en la masa,"_ Emmett había gruñido. _"Levanta la jodida mirada y tira la llave, y sería__suertudo._"

Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio, mirando sin ver la pantalla de su ordenador. Él estaba detrás en su trabajo, y debería haber estado tomando este tiempo para ponerse al día, pero estaba demasiado ansioso.

Golpeaba ligeramente su pie sin descanso.

Era la una de la mañana cuando sonó el teléfono.

"¿Hola?"

Ella ya estaba llorando lo suficientemente fuerte que no podía hablar de inmediato. Edward pasó la mano libre por su pelo, agarrándolo de forma apretada, cerrando los ojos porque ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no llorar por sí mismo ante la angustia de ella no siempre era fácil.

Las últimas dos semanas, le había preguntado de vez en cuando, "¿Quieres hablar de algo?"

Era una pregunta bastante inocente, de composición abierta para que ella pudiera haber hablado sobre el precio del arroz en China, si eso es lo que estaba en su mente.

Ella nunca se había aprovechado de su oferta, pero esa noche, antes de que él pudiera hablar de nuevo, ella empezó a hablar en un apuro.

"Él iba a matarme."

Su respiración corría en un resuello al final de esa simple frase y jadeó, el sonido desolado con desesperación.

Era sorprendente cómo esas seis palabras fueron como un yunque golpeando su pecho, aplastándolo contra el suelo. El corazón de Edward dio un vuelco.

Él sabía, por supuesto. Lógicamente, sabía lo fácil que podría haber muerto. Conocer y dejar que el conocimiento de esas palabras penetren en el entendimiento eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

Cuán cerca estuvieron todos ellos de perderla

"Bella". Él susurró su nombre, el sonido ahogado, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, tratando de recuperar el control.

Ella tragó un puñado de veces más antes de volver a hablar. "Los um... los policías enviaron a una chica. La agente Heidi... Whatever**(4)**." Ella sollozó en voz alta. "Querían... Querían saber más sobre el ritual." Su risa era maniática. "Había un ritual. Cuando él iba a matar a ellas, había un ritual."

Edward no era ajeno al intento de distanciarse, usando ellas en vez de mí.

"Sólo... joder. _¡Joder!"_ gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Edward se estremeciera. Su voz era penetrante en sus oídos. No podía decir si ella estaba furiosa o en pánico o aterrorizada o alguna emoción en medio del medio.

"¿Sabes lo que la perra de mierda dijo que es? Que fue mi elección." Las cuatro últimas palabras salieron como un lamento fúnebre, el sonido salió lúgubre. "¡Fue mi maldita elección!"

Edward tragó saliva, forzando la voz para estar tranquilo. "¿Qué fue?"

Un jadeo, y luego otro. "Yo sabía," dijo ella con un hilo de voz. "Yo sabía lo que iba a suceder. É-él había estado tocándome... diciéndome lo bueno que sería".

El estómago de Edward se torció asquerosamente.

Tan seguido como la voz en el otro extremo de la línea, cuando trabajaba en el centro de crisis de violación era víctima de un crimen sin sentido, devastador, Edward también había conseguido una buena cantidad de llamadas de los amigos, familiares, novios, incluso extraños que estas víctimas habían optado para abrirse. Nunca era una cosa fácil de oír - la profundidad de la crueldad que un ser humano podría infligir a otro. Cuando era tu amigo, tu hermana, tu novia, tu esposa, tu madre, conociendo los detalles de lo que sucedió era lo más cercano a la locura como cualquier persona podría conseguir.

Edward todavía se estremecía cuando su madre contó los conceptos básicos de su historia a otros sobrevivientes, en grupos, en reuniones.

Y tantas historias como había oído, tantas veces como se había sentado en el otro extremo de la línea, dejándolos ventilar lo que necesitaban tan desesperadamente sobre cualquier pequeño detalle pegado en sus mentes, nunca fue tan difícil como lo fue escuchar la historia de Bella.

Tantas veces, Edward quería pedirle que se detuviera, que no dijera nada más. ¿Cómo podía soportar saber esto? ¿Cómo podía soportar tener estos pensamientos en su cabeza, siendo obligado a llevarlos por el resto de su vida?

Pero Bella no tenía elección, y en lo que se refiere a Edward, él tampoco. Permaneció en silencio, escuchando todo el tiempo que ella quisiese hablar. Él sabía que era importante. Sabía que ella tenía que sacarlo, y parte de él sabía que era mejor de esta manera, tanto que ella comenzó a expresar estas cosas en lugar de dejar que se pudran, pudriéndose dentro de ella mientras que ella se consumía en su alrededor.

Al final, las mejillas de Edward estaban llenas de lágrimas. Tenía su mano libre apretada con fuerza contra su boca, amortiguando el sonido de su angustia por lo que esta mujer había sufrido. La culpa hizo que su sangre corriera muy fría, y su cuerpo estaba tenso de la reacción automática, la necesidad de ir a buscar a ese maldito monstruo, arrancarlo de la cárcel y conducir su puño en la cara hasta que Mike jodido Newton no fuera más que carne húmeda.

Él estaba respirando. Ella estaba respirando. Ambos hechos parecía un milagro en ese momento infinitamente doloroso.

"Tenía una elección", repitió en un susurro roto. "Podría haberlo sólo cabreado. Me habría matado antes... antes... "

"Bella," la voz de Edward era ronca por la emoción que no podía reprimir. "Esa no es una elección. Esa no es una elección en absoluto."

Ella estaba en silencio, excepto por unos pocos gemidos mientras lloraba. "¿Qué diferencia habrían hecho a nadie más que a mí si vivo o muero?" preguntó. No había ningún volumen ni inflexión en su voz entonces. "Soy nadie. Soy la hija, nieta, hermana, tía, esposa, madre de nadie. Ni siquiera tengo primos. Soy nada. ¿Por qué lo dejé... cuando significaba nada para nadie que haya sobrevivido?"

Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué decir a esto, ella se rió un poco maniática. "Quiero decir, ¿qué más daba a la larga? Era jodidamente estúpida de todos modos. La cagué. Él iba a matarme. Lo habría hecho, si no me hubieran encontrado primero".

Edward tragó saliva. El nudo en la garganta era tan doloroso como el férreo control alrededor de su corazón y pulmones. La agonía que sentía por lo que esta mujer había sufrido era un aplastante peso en su cuerpo. No había absolutamente nada que no daría si eso significaba que podía ayudarla, podía arreglarla, podría hacerlo así ella no sonara con el corazón tan entera, dolorosamente destrozado.

"Nada de esto fue tu culpa." Esto era lo más importante. Sería un largo tiempo antes de que ella realmente lo creyera, y era el por qué era importante para alguien decirlo. "Y tú no eres nada. Piensa en tus amigos. Vi mucho a Rosalie y a Emmett mientras estabas perdida. Los he visto mucho últimamente. Tal vez no estés relacionada, pero ¿crees que eso significa que te amen menos?"

"Ellos tienen sus propias vidas," Bella argumentó débilmente. "Sí, ellos habrían estado tristes, pero habrían estado bien sin mí. Nadie depende de mí".

"No puedes saber eso", dijo Edward en voz baja, enjugándose las lágrimas que seguían cayendo lentamente desde las esquinas de sus ojos. "No puedes saber lo importante que eres en la vida de otra persona."

Él tomó una respiración profunda, obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse, a mantener la voz firme. "Y de todos modos, ¿no es por ellos por lo que luchaste? ¿No? Esa fuiste tú. Tu vida. No estabas lista para renunciar".

La respiración de Bella llegó y se fue por un minuto completo antes de volver a hablar en voz tan baja que Edward pensó que podría haberlo imaginado. "A veces no lo sé. A veces no sé si la quiero."

Edward cerró los ojos, absolutamente seguro de que no quería entender lo que ella estaba hablando. "¿Qué?" se obligó mismo a preguntar.

"Vida", respondió ella. Era una palabra tan simple para el efecto que tuvo. Edward se sintió derribado, su corazón una ciudad asolada a carbón y cenizas.

"Bella-"

"Por favor," ella lo interrumpió. "Sólo háblame. Estoy tan cansada. Estoy tan jodidamente cansada."

Edward tragó una, dos, una tercera vez, tragando su angustia e impotencia. Quería quitarle todo su dolor y no podía. Estaba matándolo el que no pudiera hacerlo.

Así que él sólo hablaba y hablaba sobre nada hasta que salió el sol y comenzó un nuevo día.

* * *

**(1) Certified Nursing Assistant: Auxiliar de Enfermería Certificado**

**(2) N/T: matter-of-fact en el original**

**(3) Freak=raro/show=programa. No existe una palabra para traducirlo**

**(4) N/T: whatever=lo que sea. Me pareció bien dejarlo así ya que Bella lo usa como "apellido"**

* * *

**Holitasss! *momento incómodo* Linduras hermosas como estan? Que tal la pasaron en año nuevo? Partyaron? Estoy de viaje. Llegue hoy!**

**Otra conversación entre Ed y Bells *da saltitos con sonrisa grande***

**Ed se esta ganando a Bells a que no?**

**Gracias por comentar pero podrian hacerme un favor? Le harian publicidad al fic? O simplemente recomiendenlo por favor! Gracias de todos modos**

**Kisses and hugs from Emo. and the other girls**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no nos pertenece, es de una gran autora llamada LyricalKris y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephanie Meyer así que a nosotras sólo nos toca la parte de la traducción. DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Flashback**

_Era Mike quien se equivocó en primera._

_Bella ya estaba caminando en una línea delgada en ese punto._ _Lo que quería más que nada era flotar lejos. Quería que el_ _lujo de pretender que esto no estaba pasándole, que este loco no estuviera diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba mientras él mantenía_ _atada e indefensa contra su voluntad._ _Quería encontrar un lugar más seguro en su mente, donde ella no tuviera que sentarse en su_ _regazo y fingir que eran amantes disfrutando de su mutua compañía._

_Su mente tiró de ella, desesperada por alejarse, desesperada por escapar de este pavor y disgusto perpetuos._ _Se estremecía_ _cada vez que la tocaba._

_Estaba atardeciendo en el décimo primer día cuando Mike resbaló._

_Estaban en la sala de estar._ _Había estado acariciándola, besándola, empujándola sobre su espalda en el sofá._

_Y tan repentinamente como había comenzado, se había detenido, le dijo que estaría de regreso, la besó en la mejilla y dio un pequeño paseo en dirección al_ _baño._

_En un primer momento, la mente de Bella se tambaleó, contenta delirante, maniáticamente por algún tipo de tregua._ _Se dio la vuelta, apretando su cara contra el_ _sofá, ahogando el sonido de sus jadeos mientras trataba de no perder la cordura._ _Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso,_ _abrazándose a sí misma, enroscándose tan apretada en una bola como ella-_

_Sus manos estaban libres._

_Recordó que la había desatado de la silla después de la cena, y luego la llevó a la sala de estar..._

_Y él no había atado sus muñecas juntas de nuevo._

_Y ella había desperdiciado valiosos minutos de su tiempo porque no se dio cuenta de ello._

_Fue entonces cuando Bella cometió el error que la llevaría a su muerte._ _A pesar de que había desperdiciado el tiempo que necesitaba para_ _hacer su escape, trató de correr de todos modos._

_Él la atrapó justo cuando ella consiguió la cerradura de la puerta principal abierta._

_Saboreó el aire fresco, vio que estaban en el bosque sin nadie alrededor, antes de que la tirara al suelo._

_Y entonces supo que iba a morir._

Bella se estremeció, llegando a despertarse con un grito y empezó. Su respiración era errática, sus pulmones apretados mientras sus ojos se movían alrededor de la cuarto, tratando de averiguar lo que era real. Se movió demasiado rápido cuando trató de incorporarse y gimió, recostándose de nuevo en el sofá con su cabeza dando vueltas como loca.

Una voz familiar la llamó por su nombre, el tono de voz rasposa por el sueño.

Edward - la voz en el teléfono.

Era de mañana. Acababa de pasar otra noche escuchándole hablar hasta que se durmió, y como de costumbre, él estaba allí cuando se despertó.

La mayor parte del tiempo, ella escuchaba la respiración de él ir y venir por minutos hasta que ella colgaba el teléfono. Se preguntó si era espeluznante por encontrarlo tan relajante.

"¿Bella?" dijo de nuevo. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella estaba tan bien como podría estarlo después de despertar de un flashback. Su garganta y su pecho estaban apretados, la ansiedad era espesa en su torrente sanguíneo, pero no estaba en pánico.

Se sintió extraño, pensó... hablar con él en la luz del día.

Bella colgó el teléfono.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un minuto, pasando la mano por el pelo nerviosamente mientras contemplaba el hombre que vivía, por el momento, solamente en ese pequeño dispositivo.

Otra semana y media había transcurrido desde que se rompió y soltó algunas de las cosas que la habían estado ponderando sobre ella durante todas estas semanas. Después de su conversación con la agente - Agente Heidi Anderson - Bella finalmente tuvo que aceptar cuán cerca había estado de morir. Si Mike no hubiera tenido su ritual psicótico, si el FBI no hubiera encontrado el nombre del padre de él y una vieja cabina de caza fuera de lo común que el hombre solía tener, ella estaría muerta hace tiempo. Torturada y muerta.

Tenía que contárselo a alguien. Tenía que hacerlo. Las voces eran demasiado ruidosas e insistentes en su cabeza. El conocimiento de lo que Mike había hecho, lo que ella le dejó hacer, y los errores que cometió quemaban en sus venas, ahogándola como humo acre en su pulmones. Tenía que sacarlo. Fuera de ella.

Pero ¿cómo podía decírselo a Rosalie? ¿Cómo podía dejar que su amiga sepa lo que le había pasado? ¿Cómo podía darle a Rosalie o a Emmett o a Ángela esa visión de ella? En resumen ellos sabían lo que le había sucedido. Habían visto sus lesiones, y había dejado que el médico hable con ellos acerca de todo lo demás. Pero ¿cómo iba a convertir ese conocimiento general en imágenes que eran demasiado vividas para dejarlas ir?

Tardó una eternidad esa noche antes de que Rosalie se fuera, pero casi al minuto en que lo hizo, Bella buscaba a tientas su teléfono, por la voz sin rostro.

Edward.

No era normal y probablemente no estaba en lo cierto, lo que estaba haciendo con este hombre. Había empezado como ira, porque ¿qué derecho tenía este extraño para controlar gran parte de su vida? Controló el alquiler, las facturas. Y parte de ella seguía resentida de que – de que _necesitara_ su intrusión. No podía pensar en mudarse a otro lugar. Incluso si la sola idea de búsqueda de apartamento no hacía que su garganta se estrechara con ansiedad, siempre había la seguridad para considerarlo. No podía permitirse el nivel de seguridad, el pequeño fragmento de paz, que este apartamento le dio.

Ella aceptó su ayuda, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle.

Tal vez no era justo, pero lo mantuvo sin rostro. Era un nombre que flotaba alrededor de entre sus amigos: Edward, quien almorzaba con frecuencia con Rosalie; Edward, quien tenía una pantalla plana que Emmett le encantaba visitar.

Edward, quien hablaba con ella todas las noches que llamaba incluso cuando no podía hablarle en regreso.

Pensó en darle un rostro. No tomaría mucho más que una búsqueda en Google. Sabía que él había dado una corta conferencia de prensa, una declaración sobre el papel de su empresa en lo que le había pasado y la promesa de la participación de su personal en la promoción de la conciencia sobre la seguridad.

Sin embargo, haciendo eso - y escuchar su voz cuando salió a la luz - tomó su participación en su vida a un nivel que Bella no estaba segura si estaba cómoda con ello.

Si tuviera un rostro, ella sería capaz de imaginar la piedad o para mal, el asco, grabado en sus facciones. Las cosas que él sabía sobre ella... los secretos que le había susurrado sólo a él, porque él no era del todo real...

Bella negó con la cabeza.

Eso sólo era una de un millón de pequeñas cosas que no sabía cómo hacerle frente. Todo era tan abrumador en estos días. A pesar de su incapacidad para hacerle frente la dejaba frustrada sin medida, Bella tenía que obligarse a darse cuenta de que sólo podía rearmar su vida de una sola pieza a la vez. Si sólo los pedazos de su vida destrozada no fueran meras astillas con dentados bordes, tal vez ella podría moverse un poco más rápido.

Se preguntó vagamente si podía contratar a una de esas personas del FBI que podían reconstruir documentos triturados. ¿No era eso a lo que estaba condenada, de todos modos? ¿No era eso lo que era ella: un lío dilapidado, destrozado, apenas puesto de nuevo junto?

Eso la hizo enojar. La hizo tan jodidamente**(1)** cansada que a veces deseaba sólo poder poner la cabeza hacia abajo, ir a dormir y no tener que despertar de nuevo.

Un golpe en la puerta seguido de la llave girando en la cerradura atrajo a Bella de nuevo en el presente. "Hey, Bella," Ángela saludó con una sonrisa.

Qué desagradecido pensamiento era considerar siquiera darse por vencida. Rosalie, Emmett, y Ángela estaban trabajando su culo para estar allí para ella, llevando con paciencia los pedazos de su vida destrozada que todavía no sabía dónde encajar.

Demonios, incluso tan alejada de él como lo estaba, Bella podía reconocer que Edward estaba en su esquina también. No entendía el por qué, pero él estaba allí - una parte de la estructura de esta nueva realidad que estaba creando lentamente.

Tenía un nuevo mantra.

_El bastardo no me mató._ _Voy a vivir._ _Tengo cosas que hacer, y voy a hacerlas._

Tal vez aún no lo creía, pero no iba a olvidarlo - aunque sea sólo por las personas que la habían ayudado merecían más que eso.

_**~ 0 ~**_

No podía ser negado que algunos días son peores que otros. Todos sus días existían en alguna sombra desolada, pero algunos días eran tan oscuros, eran negros.

Bella no había salido de su apartamento en más de seis semanas.

No podría ser evitado para siempre, ella siempre había sabido eso. Pero había pospuesto citas de seguimiento hasta que llegó a una que no podía postergar. En realidad, parte de ella no quería posponerlo.

El yeso restringido en su brazo era más que un poco molesto.

Cuando _él la_ _había_ arrojado por las escaleras, se había roto el brazo derecho en múltiples lugares, lo que exigía un yeso en la parte inferior, manteniendo el codo curvado, y los pinzas extraños que sobresalían de su piel, haciendo que Bella luciera una parte de la horrible criatura que se sentía a veces.

Era hora de quitar el yeso, echar un vistazo a qué daño se mantuvo. Bella recordaba vagamente al médico hablando acerca de terapia física y el posible daño a los nervios. Y luego estaban sus otras lesiones que necesitaban ser comprobadas.

Había varios médicos a los que tenía que ver ese día. Eso hizo a Emmett, sobre todo, muy nervioso. Cuando se trataba de un obvio factor de estrés, él no entendía por qué ella iba a visitar no a uno, sino a tres médicos ese día - todos a la vez.

"¿No será demasiado?" dijo preocupado.

Un médico ya era demasiado, pensó pero no lo dijo. Sólo quería todo de una vez.

Sus amigos eran maravillosos. Ángela estaba sentada en el asiento trasero con Bella en el camino hacia el hospital, sosteniendo su mano. Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin mirar afuera en absoluto pero tratando de controlar su respiración. Cuando entraron en el hospital, la rodearon. Rosalie y Ángela caminaban a cada lado de ella, Emmett frente a ellas – Bella aún se ponía demasiado nerviosa cuando él estaba detrás de ella - como un centinela.

Aun así, no había forma en que Bella estuviera haciendo pasar el día sin grandes cantidades de cada medicina contra la ansiedad que tenían para ella.

Bella trató de respirar de manera constante mientras el médico examinó con cuidado las quemaduras que había mantenido en sus hombros. Para entonces, Bella estaba dopada hasta el tope, lo que era igual de bien, porque si no lo hubiera estado, habría estado en la agonía de un ataque de pánico muy desagradable.

Los medicamentos no suprimían las imágenes auditivas. Todavía escuchaba la voz de Mike en su oído mientras el médico controlaba las quemaduras que marcaban su espalda. Rosalie estaba de pie frente a ella, sosteniendo sus manos, dejando que Bella tenga la cabeza en su hombro mientras ella se estremecía.

_El día después de que había tratado de escapar, él la había atado a una de las sillas firmes en la cocina, sus rodillas detrás de ésta, con sus_ _brazos extendidos hacia arriba._

_"Te lo dije, niño," murmuró en tono agudo y totalmente desquiciado._ _"Te lo dije. Pequeño Mikey es demasiado de un_ _puto coño para mantener a una mujer en la fila." Él empujó su cara duro contra la silla, haciendo que Bella gritara con el dolor_ _que le atravesó el brazo y el miedo porque sabía que iba a lastimarla - realmente lastimarla._

_"¿Por qué?" gritó en su oído._ _"Se suponía que eras diferente. No se suponía que la jodieras como las demás."_

_"Por favor," suplicó, su voz un quejido lastimero._

_"¡Cállate!" exigió._ _Ella volvió a gritar cuando él tiró de su camisa rudamente._ _El sonido de rasgadura que comenzó a despedazarse_ _fue una de las cosas más terribles que jamás hubiera escuchado en su vida._ _Empujó hacia abajo la estropeada estructura así que sus hombros y_ _espalda estuvieron parcialmente expuestos._ _"¡Cierra la puta boca y tomar lo que viene para ti!"_

_Asustada, casi fuera de sí, Bella no podía procesar los sonidos a su alrededor para comprender lo que estaba pasando._

_Oyó el chasquido de la estufa y su sangre se heló de espanto._ _Él murmuraba para sí mismo en esa voz alta y maniática_ _de nuevo._ _"Pequeño Mikey .Tienes que pagar por tus pecados, niño. Pagas el precio con el fuego para que recuerdes. No lo olvides nunca"._

_Cada una de sus pisadas mientras caminaba de regreso hacia ella repitiendo en su cuerpo como un ajuste de cuentas._ _Bella presionó su cara contra la madera de_ _la silla, sin mirar pero sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo mientras él se arrodillaba detrás de ella._ _Cuando sintió sus dedos en su piel expuesta,_ _cortó su grito en un quejido, apretando sus labios juntos aunque estuviera temblando y llorando._

_"¿Qué te dije, niño?"_ _murmuró, las yemas de sus dedos pasando imperceptiblemente sobre el lugar donde estaba el tatuaje de sus padres._ _"Nunca confíes en un_ _mujer que se señala a sí misma como una puta."_

_Luego presionó el metal al rojo vivo de un cuchillo flama-calentado en su piel expuesta._

"¿Cariño? Ya hemos terminado, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo respira. Hemos terminado."

La cabeza de Bella giró cuando trató de recordar lo que era real. Tragó saliva en el aire con avidez, obligándose a pensar. El aire aquí era el mismo reciclado aroma demasiado limpio que existían en todos los hospitales. El olor de su propia carne chamuscada no era uno que olvidaría jamás. Esta habitación no olía así. El dolor en su cuerpo no era en absoluto el mismo que el dolor de la quemadura.

Ella no estaba allí.

Mike estaba encerrado. No podía hacerle daño nunca más.

"Pobrecita", oyó el comentario de la doctora, su voz suave y llena de compasión.

Bella apenas escuchaba mientras la doctora le explicaba a Rosalie que las quemaduras estaban sanando bien. No había daño permanente.

"No hay mucho que se pueda hacer acerca de la formación de cicatrices. Si ella está interesada, puedo darle una remisión a un gran plástico cirujano, pero no prometo nada allí. Si ella quiere retocar ese tatuaje, yo esperaría por lo menos hasta la marca de seis meses para intentarlo". La doctora suspiró. "Pobrecita", dijo de nuevo.

Pobrecita.

Ni siquiera era humano más, no estaba en la habitación, no era un adulto con quien la doctora podría hablar directamente.

No era más que un bulto. Colgado. Apenas existía - marcada y rota.

_**~ 0 ~**_

De alguna manera, Bella llegó a través de todas sus citas. Ya estaba hecho. Estaba libre del yeso y las pinzas. El médico le dio un aparato ortopédico para ponerse y suavemente le aconsejó hacer una cita con un terapeuta físico.

Por suerte para Bella, Rosalie estaba escuchando atentamente. Bella, por otro lado, estaba apareciendo y desvaneciéndose. Era demasiados estímulos para manejar, demasiadas personas extrañas tocándola, también muchas más personas extrañas a su alrededor.

Y, por supuesto, los flashbacks.

Cada recuerdo era agudo - un pico de hielo empujado a la derecha en su corazón. Incluso con los medicamentos manteniendo su sistema en un estado de letargo, el terror presente que iba directamente hacia la médula de sus huesos, se extendía por todo su cuerpo con cada latido de su corazón, era imposible dejarlo atrás.

Su mente consciente se retiró, acurrucándose en algún pequeño rincón hasta que todo se desvaneció.

Era bien entrada la noche antes de que Bella volviera en sí.

Parpadeó y respiró como si saliera de un trance. Los ruidos sin sentido alrededor de ella se agudizaron en una conversación.

La neblina alrededor de sus pensamientos se aferró tercamente - algodón atrapado entre las ramas de árboles escuálidos - así que era difícil concentrarse en lo que se estaba diciendo.

Estaba sentada en el sofá del salón de su casa. Rosalie estaba a su lado, por un lado, Ángela, por otro. Emmett estaba en su silla en el centro de la habitación donde siempre pudiera verlo.

La conversación entraba y salía de la conciencia de Bella, pero sus oídos se animaron al oír el nombre de Edward.

"Bueno, de cualquier manera debes conocer a Edward de todos modos," Rosalie estaba diciendo. "Si Alice tiene razón sobre este chico Ben, sería sólo una ventaja".

"He estado esperando conocer a Edward por un tiempo", Ángela cercó. "Pero en realidad, Alice es demasiado. ¿Es raro que ella quiera citarme con un extraño? "

"Creo que es dulce", dijo Emmett. "Toda esa familia es dulce. Eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo, por supuesto, pero creo que su corazón está en el lugar correcto. Si Ben es un amigo de ellos-"

"¿Quién es Ben?" La voz de Bella fue áspera y demasiado fuerte para sus propios oídos. Cuando sus amigos saltaron un poco de sorpresa, miró hacia abajo, tirando de las mangas de la sudadera de gran tamaño que llevaba. "Lo siento."

"Ahí estás," dijo Emmett con alivio.

Bella frunció el ceño y no levantó la vista.

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta. "Ben es el CFO**(2)** de Edward."

"Oh," dijo Bella debidamente.

Por un momento, pensó que podría retirarse de nuevo, pero las sinapsis estaban disparándose en su cerebro. Había algo que no se estaba sumando.

"Espera... ¿Alice conoce al CFO de Edward?" preguntó. Eso no tenía sentido.

Cuando levantó la vista, Rosalie se veía un poco culpable. "Alice es una buena enfermera. Ella trabaja bien para ti, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella, con un toque a la defensiva.

Bella sólo se quedó mirando. Estaba tratando de hacer que su mente trabaje, tratando de averiguar qué se le estaba perdiendo. "Está bien."

"Debería haberte dicho esto antes, pero no es gran cosa", dijo Rosalie con firmeza, aunque un poco nerviosa. Ella respiró. "Alice es la hermana menor de Edward".

Bella retiró la mano de Rosalie como si hubiera estado quemándose. Se tambaleó, sin saber cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ante esta información. No sabía muy bien por qué despertó su sentido de la paranoia, pero no sabía por qué no debería hacerlo tampoco.

Se sentía de nuevo como si Edward tuviera algún tipo de control sobre su vida. Demasiados ojos. Demasiados ojos y oídos en ella, informándole de regreso a él. Lo empeoró todo el que ninguno de ellos le haya dicho. No sus amigos que tuvieron que haber sabido desde el principio. No Edward, que balbuceaba acerca de la cosa más estúpida, pero olvidó mencionar...

Cualquier cosa personal jamás.

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

"¿Estás loca?" Fue Emmett quien preguntó. "Realmente, nosotros... No pensé que importara. Alice tiene buen cuidado de ti. ¿No es eso todo lo que importa?

"No estoy loca", dijo Bella en voz baja. Y no lo estaba. Lo había estado hacía una fracción de segundo atrás, pero su estado de ánimo había oscilado otra vez mientras trataba de hilar pensamientos lógicos juntos con coherencia sin caer en la espiral de las teorías irracionales de conspiración.

Estaba sucediendo una desconexión en alguna parte. Su mundo consistía en relativamente pocos, fuera de los tres amigos que ahora estaban sentados a su alrededor. Allí estaba su jefe con quien habló mayormente a través de e-mail e incluso entonces esporádicamente ya que sólo terminado una pieza de trabajo aquí y allá. Estaba Alice - quien como Rosalie y Emmett señalaron había hecho otra cosa más que cuidar muy bien de ella.

Alice, quien era el producto de algo horrible sucedido a otra mujer.

La madre de Edward.

La madre de Edward había sido asaltada, impregnados.

Edward quien pasó horas y horas de su propia vida hablando con ella acerca de tonterías triviales - cosas que no podía posiblemente desencadenar o hacerla sentir incómoda hasta que se dormía. Quien había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para hacer las cosas más fáciles para ella.

¿Por qué? Ella seguía preguntándose por qué.

Edward... la única persona en su mundo pequeño, que no tenía rostro.

Pero ahora tenía un pasado.

Sus amigos lo habían conocido, visto, les había gustado.

Sus mundos estaban entremezclándose, y Bella no estaba segura de que le gustara. Su psique clamó contra el cambio. Edward pertenecía a su pequeño teléfono, su voz en su oído por la noche. Él estaba a salvo allí. Ella lo _necesitaba_ allí.

Pero si iba a insistir en filtrarse en su vida real...

Bella miró a sus amigos, royendo su labio porque la idea que estaba a punto de proponer no la hacía sentirse cómoda. Hacía que su estómago girara. Hizo que sus músculos dolieran por la tensión. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

"Quiero conocerlo. Quiero conocer a Edward."

* * *

**(1) N/T en el orginal: g'damn**

**(2) Chief Financial Officer: Director Oficial Financiero**

* * *

**Criaturas del Señor como estan? (Kevin aquí estas incluido :)) Que tal su semana? Yo sigo de viaje**

***Chan chan chan chan* aquí esta lo que tanto esperabamos**

**Al fin Bella se decidio en conocer a Edward! *salta de emocion***

**Gracias por comentar y si pueden por favor pasen la historia a sus amigos/as que tambien leen si? *ojos de cachorrito***

**Kisses and hugs from Emo. and the other girls**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no nos pertenece, es de una gran autora llamada LyricalKris y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephanie Meyer así que a nosotras sólo nos toca la parte de la traducción. DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Lista o No**

Edward estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse. Ben obviamente estaba tratando de matarlo programándole esta reunión para las diez de la mañana cuando él sabía malditamente muy bien que Edward no había estado durmiendo.

Entonces, tal vez si le decía a Ben por qué no estaba durmiendo, el hombre podría haber tenido más simpatía.

Mientras era así, Ben estaba tratando de instarlo a salir de esta rutina en la que estaba metido.

Edward tenía que admitir que había estado un poco desentendido del trabajo. Su pasión se había ido. Pero ¿cómo iba a ser apasionado acerca de cómo emparejar a la gente cuando ahora sabía cómo podrían funcionar las cosas?

Estadísticamente hablando, era poco probable que se fuera a guiar a otro asesino en serie a su víctima. Aun así, ¿qué otras monstruos estaba conectando? ¿La historia de quién estaba ayudando a escribir? Tal vez no asesinos, pero quien sabía. Los amigos se habían matado unos a otros, más aún los amantes.

Violadores, pedófilos, tramposos, ladrones, abusadores.

Todos llevaban máscaras humanas.

De alguna manera, Edward se las arregló para seguir a través de la reunión. Se arrastró hacia su oficina que sólo queriendo estar solo.

Por supuesto, no lo estaría.

"Edward, ¿hay un Emmett McCarty esperando por ti?" su asistente dijo mientras él se acercaba.

Edward se enderezó un poco, preguntándose automáticamente si había pasado algo con Bella. Caminó un poco más rápido.

Emmett estaba, sin duda, cabreado. La última vez que Edward lo había visto tan furioso fue cuando estaban en el hospital cuando habían encontrado a Bella primero. "¿Emmett?"

El hombre más grande se puso de pie, cerrando la puerta de Edward antes de que lo empujara. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" él exigido en un gruñido.

"Vas a tener que ser más específico," dijo Edward con calma, con cuidado de no dejar que su irritación obtuviera lo mejor de él hasta que supiera qué diablos estaba pasando.

Emmett estaba en su espacio personal, tratando de ser intimidante intencionadamente. Estaba funcionando. El hombre era inmenso. "Has estado hablando con Bella", acusó. "Durante semanas. ¡Sin decírnoslo!"

Edward miró hacia abajo, tocando su nuca con timidez. "Ella te dijo."

_"Deberías_ habérmelo dicho. Durante todo este tiempo, nos sorprendió que estuviera haciéndolo tan bien la mayoría de las noches." Él negó con la cabeza. "Deberíamos haber sido nosotros ayudándola".

"Eso no es lo que quería Bella," dijo Edward uniformemente. "Y no estaba en mi poder decírtelo. Me llamó. Asumí cuando ella quisiese que supieras, ella te diría. Su elección".

Emmett le empujó de nuevo. Edward estaba molesto, pero lo dejó pasar. Había estado esperando esto.

"¡Te dijimos todo!" Emmett gritó. "Cada vez, te dijimos lo que está pasando. ¿Cuál es tu problema, hombre? ¡¿Qué te da el derecho de estar ahí para ella así, cuando deberíamos ser nosotros?! ¿Y no nos puede decir? ¿¡Qué si eso pudiera ayudarnos a ayudarla!?" Agarró a Edward por la camisa y lo sacudió. "¡Sólo quiero ayudarla!"

Edward esperó, dudando que todo lo que dijera podría hundirse con Emmett en su estado. Mantuvo las manos en sus costados mientras que el otro hombre respiraba. Poco a poco, sus hombros cayeron. Liberó a Edward, empujándolo lejos.

"Ya te dije." El tono de Edward estaba en calma. "Bella me llamó de la nada. Todavía no tengo su número. Si ella quisiese que supieran acerca de esas llamadas telefónicas, ella les hubiera dicho. No estaba a punto de quitar eso de ella."

"¿Crees que ella quiere que nos acerquemos a ti? ¿Crees que ella quiere que te digamos cuando sus ataques de pánico se ponen mal o cuando estamos preocupados? ¿Crees que ella quiere que te digamos alguno de esos?" Emmett desafió. "Y todavía lo hacemos. "

"No me hables en beneficio de ella. Me hablas del tuyo. Lo cual está bien. Necesitas un lugar para expresarte, Emmett. Las cosas que ella te dice, las cosas que vez que le están pasando... No puedo ni imaginar".

"Entonces, ¿a quién vas?" Emmett se dejó caer en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados. Tenía el aspecto de un niño de gran tamaño, gruñón.

Edward se sentó a su lado. "No es así. Bella no se expresa conmigo - no realmente." Él estaba esquivando un poco la verdad. Era probable que él debiera haberles dicho que estaba teniendo pensamientos de muerte. Era comprensible y normal, por supuesto, y él pensó que ellos podrían haber reaccionado de forma exagerada.

Y si él les hubiera dicho, y ellos reaccionaban, Bella nunca confiaría en él de nuevo.

"¿Es tan diferente que me llame en lugar de a una línea telefónica de emergencia? Sucede mucho. Sospecho que es porque es más fácil dejar que un desconocido sin rostro te escuche enloquecer a que tus amigos tengan que verte de esa manera."

Emmett miró hacia arriba, su expresión medio deslumbrada medio preocupada. "Si eres el camino en que ella ha estado yendo a través de la noche... ¿por qué querría cambiar eso?"

Edward no lo siguió. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ella quiere conocerte", el otro hombre gruñó. "Ayer, ella se enteró de que Alice es tu hermana, y se asustó un poco."

"Oh, no." Edward hizo una mueca. "¿Cómo sucedió eso?"

"Ella estaba tan distanciada. Después de sus citas con el médico ella sólo... no estaba allí." El rostro de Emmett se arrugó un poco.

"Ángela estaba hablando de Alice queriendo que conozca a tu amigo... ¿cómo se llama?"

"Ben," Edward suministró.

"Si. Ángela quiere conocerte también, por cierto." Emmett suspiró. "De todos modos. Sinceramente... me olvidé de que Bella estaba allí." Él inclinó la cabeza, luciendo culpable. "Hasta que empezó a preguntar quién era Ben. Y después, cómo Alice conocía a Ben. Y como dije, ella se asustó pero no tan mal. Entonces..."

"Ella pidió conocerme," repitió Edward. Pasó sus manos por el pelo, inquieto y de repente muy nervioso.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato.

"Entonces, ¿qué hablas si ella no habla contigo?" Emmett sonaba celoso. "Quiero decir, no he tenido una decente conversación con la chica en meses".

"Nosotros no hablamos," Edward dijo con tristeza. "En su mayoría sólo escucha."

"¿Escuchar qué?"

"A mi. Obtuve la idea de ti, en realidad. Rosalie dijo que tú sólo hablabas para que se acostumbre a tu voz."

Emmett asintió. "Al principio, mi voz la asustó. La haría saltar. Así que me senté en donde pudiera verme y sólo... hablé".

"Si. Creo que ella simplemente no quiere estar sola en la noche."

"Bueno, estamos ahí." Emmett sonaba molesto de nuevo. "Rose y yo - siempre nos quedamos cuando ella lo pide."

"Tal vez ella no quiere tener que pedirte."

Durante un minuto, Emmett se quedó en silencio. "Es frustrante, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera puedo abrazarla. Yo sólo..."

"Quieres que esté mejor."

"Sólo quiero que sea Bella de nuevo."

Edward se quedó callado por un momento antes de hablar. "Sabes que ella nunca va a ser de nuevo la chica que conociste. No es justo de ustedes esperar eso".

La forma en que Emmett tomó aliento, Edward esperaba que empezara a gritar. En su lugar, se dejó caer aún más hacia adelante por lo que su cabeza estaba descansando sobre sus rodillas de nuevo. "Si."

"Está bien afligirse por el amigo que perdiste."

El aliento de Emmett era desigual. "Sólo... no. Ella no está muerta."

"No. Pero ayuda a veces, aceptar que ella nunca va a ser lo misma." Edward puso su mano en el hombro tenso del hombre más grande. "Se necesita una mente abierta para conocer a la persona que se está volviendo."

Emmett quitó su mano. "Vete a la mierda, ¿de acuerdo? Crees que tienes todas las respuestas."

Edward no dijo nada.

"Entonces, ¿vienes o qué?"

La ansiedad hizo que sea difícil para Edward respirar el nudo que subió a su garganta. Estaba aterrorizado. Le había dado alguna medida de comodidad que él hubiera sido capaz de estar ahí para Bella en el medio de la noche, que ella había recurrido a él. Si ella lo hizo real en una manera de hablar, ¿aún lo dejaría hacer eso por ella?

Hablando de no querer que las cosas cambien.

"Sí," dijo Edward rápidamente. "Por supuesto. Lo que ella quiera."

_**~ 0 ~**_

Por supuesto que Bella no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Eso era evidente.

Como una voz en el teléfono, Edward era inocuo. Él era mejor que la televisión porque era al menos un poco predecible. No habría sorpresas. Todavía no hay temas que no pudiera manejar bastante.

Su voz era más cálida, también. Reconfortante. Al igual que una manta. A veces era el único calor que sentía. En estos días el frío en su piel se fue directo a sus huesos.

En persona él podría ser cualquier cosa. ¿Y si era tan grande como Emmett? ¿Y si era mano larga? ¿Y si sólo _lucía_ malo?

Por otra parte, lo primero que pensó al ver la foto de Mike hace tantos meses era que tenía muy buena pinta.

Emmett y Rosalie le aseguraron que Edward era agradable. Demonios, Bella había pensado a menudo que él era un alma caritativa. ¿No era eso lo que le dijo? Los extraños podrían ser amables.

Cuán desesperadamente quería Bella creer que ese tipo de persona existía en este mundo tan lleno de crueldades.

Se necesitaron dos noches después del día de citas con el médico, antes de que Bella fuera capaz de convocar la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para patear a sus amigos fuera del apartamento de nuevo. Esa tercera noche, aunque trató de no pensar en ello, todo sobre lo que Bella podía pensar era su próximo encuentro con Edward.

Por la jodida mierda, él no tenía tiempo para estar haciendo algo nefasto. La mayoría de las noches se las pasaba hablando con ella acerca de nada y dirigía una compañía durante el día - que era verificable. Y Emmett y Rosalie estuvieron con él frecuentemente. ¿Cuando habría tenido tiempo para participar en un asesinato?

Él era un buen tipo, de verdad.

Bella cerró los ojos, amargamente asustada. Deseó poder volver a ser inocentemente ingenua. En otra vida, tener un extraño relativo a cenar con el resto de sus amigos presentes no le habría preocupado en absoluto.

Pero ella no se había preocupado por nada, excepto por lo que este hombre podría pensar de ella antes de que se fuera a su cita con Mike...

Su pecho comenzó a estrecharse mientras su mente era asaltada con recuerdos. Mike sentado frente a ella sonriendo. Hablando.

Agradable.

Las cosas extrañas que había dicho que desencadenaron señales de alarma.

¿Por qué no había escuchado? ¿Por qué?

Bella tenía el teléfono en la mano y estaba marcando antes de que se diera cuenta. No comprendía totalmente lo que había hecho hasta que oyó su voz sorprendida.

"¿Hola? ¿Bella?"

"¿Qué soy para ti? Y por favor, no me digas que estás haciendo esto porque los extraños pueden ser amables. Hay una diferencia entre la bondad y... esto."

Él dejó escapar un suave suspiro. "Pensé que ya habíamos pasado el punto en el que sentiste que no quería nada de ti."

"Tienes que querer algo - incluso si es sólo para que me calle la jodida boca." Sostuvo el teléfono en una oreja y la mano sobre la otra, meciéndose.

"No, no quiero eso", dijo en voz baja. "Supongo... Todo depende de ti, pero esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos."

Ella se burló. No podía evitarlo. "¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? Quiero decir... sólo basado en lo que sabes de mí. ¿Qué demonios te da la impresión de que sería una buena amiga?"

"Has sido una buena amiga de Rosalie y Emmett," señaló suavemente.

"No recientemente."

"No estoy diciendo que vamos a ser grandes amigos, pero ciertamente estoy abierto a la idea. Me preguntaste lo que quería - lo que estoy dispuesto a ganar, supongo. La única cosa que posiblemente pueda querer de ti es amistad, y eso está condicionada a si eso era lo que querías." Hizo una pausa. "Todo el mundo necesita amigos."

"Si. Eso es lo que necesito. Más amigos. Si yo no tuviera amigos respirando en mi cuello, en primer lugar, insistiendo en que necesitaba salir y tener una cita, nada de esto habría sucedido".

Edward se quedó en silencio y el corazón de Bella se retorció. Se sentía culpable de que incluso las palabras habían salido de su boca. "Lo siento. No quise decir eso. Tenían buenas intenciones. Nadie podía esperar que esto suceda".

"No tienes que pedir disculpas. Creo que es bueno estar enojado."

"¿Bueno?" La voz de Bella estaba cansada a sus propios oídos.

"No estás equivocada Si no te hubieran presionado." Hizo una pausa. "Si mi sitio no hubiera existido."

"No es culpa de nadie", le espetó.

Entonces, de repente, ella se echó a reír. Era una risa un poco maniática, carente por completo de alegría. "Sabes... sigo pensando. ¿Qué si esto hubiera sido al revés? Si M..." Ella cerró los ojos, teniendo dificultades para respirar ya que casi me dijo su nombre. Ella no podía... no sin entrar en pánico. "¿Y si él hubiera sido bueno? ¿Un buen tipo? Entonces hubiera sido el destino.

"Funciona en ambos sentidos, ¿alguna vez has pensado eso?" Ella se meció con más fuerza, como si pudiera escapar de la ansiedad que se estaba construyendo en su pecho, haciendo que respire entre en jadeos. "Un millón de pequeñas cosas tenían que haberse alineado perfectamente. ¿Qué si no estuviera soltera? ¿Qué si hubiera conocido a un chico de la forma habitual? Tu sitio web... cualquiera que fuese la bombilla en tu cabeza que te hizo crear este sitio se apagara, ¿qué si ese momento nunca sucedió? La gente se pone filosófica sobre el destino cuando se trata de conocer a los buenos. Así que ¿este era mi destino? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué yo?"

Lo oyó tragar y trató de concentrarse en el ruido. Mientras era desesperación lo que estaba en aumento en ella. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando desde el interior, el agua ejerciendo presión sobre su estómago, su pecho, su corazón.

"Yo no creo en el destino. No puedo." Finalmente dijo. "No puedo creer que haya alguna fuerza allá afuera dictando este tipo de cosas. Nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino - o podemos tratar. A veces... los cabrones sólo intervienen. No es culpa de nadie más que la de él. "

Bella inhaló y exhaló.

"Pero todavía puedes estar furiosa. Con tus amigos... o conmigo. Por esta estúpida idea mía. Yo soy."

Bella consideró esto. Ella quería decirle otra vez que no era su culpa, pero en ese momento, no podía decir las palabras.

En ese momento, ella quería culpar a todos.

Quería que alguien esté enojado.

Y ella estaba... tan enojada. Estaba enfadada con él por estar en su vida y enojada de que podría estar destruyendo la única comodidad de la noche que se permitía. Estaba enojada con todo el mundo para mantener el secreto de quién era Alice y enojada con sus amigos por dejarle saberlo cuando no estaba lista. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a esta conexión.

Estaba jodidamente enojada de que no pudiera dormir por su cuenta. No había paz en su vida. Ninguna.

"¿Eres rubio?" preguntó de repente. Su voz estaba completamente irritada.

"Yo, um." Ella, obviamente, lo había tomado por sorpresa. "No, no lo soy."

"¿De qué color son tus ojos?" ella disparó la siguiente. Vio los ojos azul hielo de Mike en su mente y gimió antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

"Verdes".

Respiró un poco más fácil. "¿Verdes?"

"Si."

Hubo un silencio mientras trataba de dejar que esto la penetrara, trató de hacerse creer que invitar a este hombre en su casa estaría bien.

Ella no lo quería aquí en este pedacito de santuario, y sin embargo...

Este hombre tenía demasiado poder en su vida para que no lo conozca, no viera por sí misma quién era.

"Bella, no tienes que apresurarlo. Si no quieres que vaya, está bien," dijo suavemente, como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos.

"¿Cuál diablos es la diferencia? Nunca voy a estar lista."

Bella estaba enferma de la palabra "lista". Alice quería que diera un paseo cuando estuviera _lista._ Sus amigos querían que considerara la terapia cuando estuviera _lista._ Su jefe le daría otra cuenta para manejar cuando estuviera _lista._

Bueno, ¡ella no estaba jodidamente lista para nada de eso!

"Está bien. ¿Qué te parece esto? Tendremos en pie una reservación para cenar ", comenzó Edward. "Iré y caminaré afuera - donde puedas verme. Podemos incluso hablar por teléfono, si quieres. Cuando te sientas lo suficientemente cómoda, me invitas".

Bella consideró esto. "Acondicionado", murmuró, frotándose la sien.

"Podría ayudar."

"Tal vez." El insistente agarre alrededor de sus entrañas se aflojó un poco y Bella se relajó infinitesimalmente.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Fue sólo después de que Edward empezara a hablar - su cháchara habitual de tonterías - Bella se dio cuenta de que acababa de tener una conversación entera.

* * *

**Hollaaa ammigous Como les va? Aquí yo sigo de viaje pero bueno…**

**Primera conversación (en todo el sentido de la palabra) entre Edward y Bella *se emociona mucho***

**Ya veremos como les va a este par**

**Gracias por comentar y por favor compartan la historia**

**Kisses and hugs from Emo. and the other girls**


End file.
